


Les Royaumes du Grand Nord

by Vincent_sans_pseudo



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Epic Battles, Fights, Magic, Scandinavian mythology - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 53,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_sans_pseudo/pseuds/Vincent_sans_pseudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derbal et le déclenchement du Ragnarok.<br/>Hilda et la malédiction des Nibelungen.<br/>Mais le cycle de la guerre n’est pas terminé dans la Cité des Dieux.<br/>Les morts se relèvent.<br/>Les ennemis se démasquent.<br/>Les mystères s’accumulent.<br/>Toute tragédie se décline en trois actes.<br/>En voici le troisième…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Les silhouettes éthérées

   Asgard, il y a de cela plusieurs millénaires.

 

   A l’est de la cité légendaire, une armée entière approchait avec les intentions les plus hostiles : deux mille soldats tous vêtus de noir, dont seul le symbole rouge en forme de serpent décorant les casques rompait avec la couleur du sinistre défilé. Leurs armes faites d’un métal sombre - lances, épées et couteaux aux lames ondulées - accompagnaient leur avancée de bruyants cliquetis.

   Les guerriers n’étaient pas encore arrivés à trois kilomètres de la ville que leur avancée fut interrompue : un homme seul se tenait en travers de la route, et là où quiconque aurait fui, lui semblait les attendre.

   Assis sur un rocher qui dépassait du sol, il était couvert d’une tunique beige qui cachait tout son corps à l’exception de sa tête. Il avait un visage jeune, des yeux bleu foncé et des cheveux courts couleur de cendre.

 

   Voyant approcher l’armée, l’homme se leva, tandis que plusieurs soldats, sur l’ordre du chef de bataillon, l’encerclaient et le menaçaient de leurs armes. Du haut de son cheval, le général héla l’inconnu :

   « Un seul geste de ma part et mes hommes t’ôtent la vie, alors dis-moi sans détours qui tu es et pourquoi tu es ici !

   - Qui je suis ? répondit le jeune homme sans aucune marque d’inquiétude. Mais ce n’est pas un secret : je suis Balder, fils d’Odin.

   - Balder ? Que fais l’un des princes d’Asgard sur un champ de bataille ? Tu souhaites peut-être négocier un armistice avec le royaume de Helheim ? Si c’est le cas, laisse-moi t’apprendre que c’est trop tard !

   - Vous vous méprenez sur mes intentions, si je suis là c’est uniquement pour défendre Asgard.

   - Tu ne sembles pas saisir la situation ! reprit le général. Même si tous les soldats de ton armée étaient cachés aux environs, prêts à nous repousser, cela ne sauverait pas Asgard de vos autres ennemis. »

   Voyant que Balder ne réagissait pas, il enchaîna :

   « Tu commences à comprendre ? Les cinq royaumes qui entourent la cité d’Odin et qui lui livrent bataille depuis si longtemps ont décidé de s’associer pour porter une offensive générale et décisive ! En ce moment même, les armées des quatre autres royaumes de l’Alliance attaquent la ville sur tous les fronts ! Vous êtes perdus ! » conclut-il avant de partir d’un grand rire.

   Mais il fut interrompu par l’Asgardien :

   « Ne te préoccupes donc pas des autres armées, mes frères sont chargés de les repousser. Tu devrais plutôt t’inquiéter de ton propre sort. »

   L’exultation du général laissa place à de l’agacement :

   « Tu m’ennuies, jeune ignorant ! Tu nous as fait perdre plusieurs minutes, et c’est déjà trop. Soldats, abattez-le ! » cria-t-il à l’attention des hommes qui encerclaient Balder.

   Plusieurs lances transpercèrent le manteau qui recouvrait le fils d’Odin, mais lui n’était plus dedans : il avait bondi de plusieurs mètres, et dévoilait désormais l’armure très particulière qui le recouvrait.

   Celle-ci ne ressemblait en rien aux cuirasses grossières et encombrantes que portaient tous les guerriers de l’époque, elle était au contraire fine et légère, et protégeait presque toute la surface de son corps sauf la tête. Violet sombre, elle se caractérisait par un col large et ouvert et une ceinture bleu nuit arborant les symboles d’Asgard. Elle était accompagnée d’une longue cape rouge à intérieur bleu, et sur sa hanche gauche pendait une épée dont la garde était décorée d’un visage stylisé à l’expression inquiétante.

   « Je vous repousserai seul, car même si vous êtes des milliers, vous n’aurez aucune chance tant que je porterai cette Robe Divine !

   - Tu es ridicule ! » lui répondit le chef de troupe avant de lancer à nouveaux ses hommes contre lui.

 

   Ce fut comme si les deux milles barbares se jetaient vers lui, mais Balder resta à sa place. Il écarta les bras et prononça juste deux mots, à peine audibles pour l’assemblée :

   « Bouclier d’Odin ! »

   Une lumière jaillit de son corps, puis, l’instant d’après, les soldats n’étaient plus là : une armée entière venait de disparaître.

 

   Le général, seul rescapé de ce phénomène surnaturel, n’avait rien vu ni rien compris. Il était genoux et mains à terre, immobile, l’air hébété :

   « Que… que s’est-il passé ?

   - Ecoute-moi bien ! lui dit sèchement Balder, ignorant sa question. Sache qu’à partir de maintenant, Asgard est défendue par les cinq Guerriers Divins, et tant qu’il en sera ainsi, aucun envahisseur ne pourra nous soumettre. »

   Puis tournant le dos à l’émissaire de Helheim, il lui dit encore :

   « Pars transmettre ce message à ton roi, et ne reparaît plus jamais ici. »

 

   Mais le général, remit de sa surprise, se redressa et empoigna une hache à deux mains, clamant :

   « De quel droit me donnes-tu des ordres ? J’ignore ce qu’il est arrivé à mes hommes, mais rien ne pourra te sauver de ma hache ! »

   Il porta un coup en y mettant toute sa force, mais Balder bloqua la lame d’une seule main. Pire encore : celle-ci se fissura au contact de l’armure qui recouvrait la paume du fils d’Odin.

   « Je pensais que tu avais compris la leçon, tant pis pour toi… »

   Tenant toujours la hache, il tendit son autre main vers la poitrine du chef d’armée, et un souffle d’énergie rouge le projeta au loin. Lorsque son corps retomba à terre, la vie l’avait quitté.

 

   Balder se tourna vers Asgard, dont il pouvait voir de là une immense statue en pleine construction. Il posa un genou à terre et prononça comme un serment :

   « Odin, mon père, merci du pouvoir que tu nous as accordé et du rôle dont tu nous as institués. Je jure de toujours en être digne, et de transmettre ces valeurs aux générations futures, afin qu’aussi loin dans l’avenir, tu ne sois jamais offensé, car je sais que si c’était le cas, ta colère serait sans limites. »

 

***

 

   Fin du vingtième siècle. Dans le nord de l’Europe, le royaume de Bluegrad affronte depuis l’aube des temps les éléments déchaînés dans un lieu inapte à la vie humaine. Pourtant, le peuple de cette cité n’a jamais quitté ces terres ancestrales, ayant toujours su faire face au vent polaire et à la neige perpétuelle.

 

   Ce jour-là, les Bluegradiens avaient prouvé une nouvelle fois qu’ils étaient dignes de leurs ancêtres, dignes d’être les fiers habitants du royaume de glace. Ces derniers temps, les eaux des mers et des océans s’étaient soulevées en d’énormes vagues destructrices, semblant vouloir réitérer le déluge implacable compté dans les légendes. La ville avait été touchée, et de nombreuses maisons avaient été démolies par ces soudaines inondations : la cité était en péril. Heureusement, le nouveau maître des lieux avait assumé son rôle à la perfection, et grâce à lui Bluegrad avait été sauvée. Tous les habitants du royaume s’étaient associés pour la reconstruction, et après quelques semaines, la vie avait pu reprendre son cours normal. Oui, Alexei, le jeune roi, pouvait être fier.

 

   Ce jour-là donc, en début d’après-midi, tous les habitants, grands et petits, jeunes et vieux, hommes et femmes, étaient réunis dans la plus grande salle du palais, où un banquet avait été organisé pour célébrer la fin des grands travaux. Trois longues tables avaient été dressées au milieu de la pièce afin de recevoir tous les concitoyens, et depuis plusieurs heures, ce n’étaient que victuailles, musiques et jeux.

   Tout le monde profitait de la fête et partageait sa bonne humeur dans un brouhaha des plus complets, lorsque les voix commencèrent à se faire chuchotantes et que le bruit diminua peu à peu. Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Alexei : le peuple réclamait de son chef qu’il prononça un discours. Alors le jeune roi se leva et remercia chaleureusement chaque personne des efforts qui avaient été fournis, et obtint en réponse une averse de clameurs et d’applaudissements.

 

   En cet instant, tout le monde à Bluegrad était au summum de l’allégresse. Tout le monde sauf une personne, qui était pourtant au centre des réjouissances. Alexei était effectivement incapable de se laisser porter par l’effervescence générale. Seule Natacha, sa sœur, en avait conscience. Elle voyait bien que s’il s’était adressé avec emphase à ses sujets tout en affichant un sourire apaisant, c’était uniquement pour ne pas gâcher leur plaisir, mais qu’il portait toujours en lui cette mélancolie qui ne l’avait pas quitté depuis ce jour tragique où il avait été victime de ses démons. Emporté par la soif de pouvoir, il avait tué son père, ce qui avait entraîné la détresse de sa sœur, qui s’était laissé mourir, et elle n’en avait réchappé que de très peu. Depuis cette date, le grand frère avait radicalement changé de comportement afin de ne plus jamais faire souffrir sa sœur.

   Tandis que la fête continuait de battre son plein, Alexei sortit de table sans que personne ne s’en aperçoive et se dirigea vers la sortie. Natacha se leva à son tour et l’intercepta juste devant la porte. Elle tenta de le retenir par des paroles douces, mais en vain. Il sortit.

 

   Dehors, le temps n’était pas meilleur que d’habitude ; le vent glacial soufflait à en briser les pierres et une fine neige tombait doucement du ciel, emportée dans toutes les directions par les courants d’air. Alexei portait seulement un pantalon noir en tissu épais et un blouson de fourrure court accompagné d’une capuche qui cachait ses cheveux blonds. Un homme ordinaire ne s’aventurerait pas dans un tel climat sans être mieux vêtu, mais lui s’était suffisamment entraîné par le passé à ignorer le froid pour ne pas être dérangé.

   D’ailleurs, les autres habitants de Bluegrad, même s’ils n’avaient pas la résistance des Guerriers Bleus, étaient habitués à vivre avec ce froid et ne le craignaient donc plus. En revanche, ce qui les terrorisait, c’était la mer, cet élément informe, parfois calme, parfois déchaîné, mais toujours menaçant. Ils redoutaient que celle-ci n’emporte à nouveau des maisons, ou même toute la cité. Mais Alexei avait rassuré son peuple à ce sujet. En effet, après la fin des raz-de-marée, il était entré en contact avec le Sanctuaire pour en apprendre davantage au sujet de ce phénomène qu’il savait ne pas être naturel. Hyôga l’avait alors informé que ce déluge était l’œuvre de Poséidon, l’impitoyable dieu des océans. Plusieurs Chevaliers d’Athéna s’étaient alors rendus dans le Sanctuaire des Mers, où ils avaient vaincu les sept Généraux Marinas et enfermé l’esprit du dieu dans une urne inviolable.

   Plus aucune menace n’était à craindre, et c’était là la seule satisfaction d’Alexei. Son peuple méritait la paix et la sécurité.

   Mais lui ? Sa sœur lui avait donné une seconde chance, mais la méritait-il ?

 

   Tandis qu’il se torturait avec ces idées noires, Alexei aperçu au loin une forme qui disparut la seconde d’après. Malgré la neige et le vent, il était persuadé d’avoir vu une silhouette humaine qui flottait à mi-chemin entre la terre et le ciel.

   La forme réapparut. Entraîné par la curiosité, il s’élança à sa poursuite.

   Il parvint à s’en rapprocher, mais elle continuait de s’éloigner. Il put cependant la voir plus distinctement tout en la suivant : c’était bien une silhouette humaine, une femme plus précisément. Vêtue d’une armure légère d’un style ancien et tenant une lance dans la main droite, elle avait une peau grise aux contours mal définis, comme si sa chair était faite de brume. Elle était dotée de deux ailes de plumes noires qui battaient énergiquement pour la porter à travers les nuées. Son visage, bien que difficilement visible à cette distance, était presque effacé, comme une page vide, dénué de toute humanité.

   « Une Valkyrie ? » pensa Alexei.

   Partagé entre la fascination et l’angoisse, le jeune roi choisit de la suivre aussi longtemps qu’il le fallait. Il devait savoir jusqu’où elle irait.

 

   Alexei traversa dans sa course effrénée d’interminables plaines gelées, mais bientôt le décor fut différent : les banquises laissèrent place à des steppes, et quelques forêts de pins apparaissaient çà et là. Toutefois, le climat était toujours trop rude pour permettre à des humains d’y vivre sereinement.

   Après plusieurs heures de poursuite, Alexei stoppa brusquement sa marche, comme pétrifié par ce qui se découvrait à ses yeux : c’était une cité gigantesque, bien plus grande que Bluegrad, perchée au sommet d’un promontoire qui dominait tous les environs. Le seul accès était un chemin en pente menant directement à l’entrée principale, qu’il devait être facile de défendre en temps de guerre.

   Au sommet de la ville était érigée une imposante statue représentant un guerrier tenant d’une main un bouclier léger et de l’autre une épée dont la lame était tournée vers le sol. Sa tête était couronnée d’un casque décoré de deux oiseaux dorés. Alexei comprit qu’il s’agissait d’Odin, qui protège, disait-on à Bluegrad, tous les territoires arctiques contre les forces du mal. Ce royaume ne pouvait être que la fameuse patrie du dieu nordique : Asgard.

   En s’en rapprochant, Alexei fut figé de frayeur : la ville était entourée par une nuée de Valkyries qui planaient au-dessus des bâtiments comme autant d’oiseaux de mauvais augures.

 

***

 

   A quelques kilomètres de là, au nord de la ville, un homme de légende reprenait vie.

   Le vent froid et violent frappant son visage fut la première sensation qui lui permit de prendre conscience qu’il n’était plus mort. C’était un vent fort, trop fort. Il ouvrit les yeux qu’il avait laissés fermés depuis des jours, ou peut-être même des semaines il n’aurait su le dire. Ce qu’il vit, il était loin de s’y attendre : il était en chute libre, à plusieurs milliers de mètres au-dessus du sol, le vent qui le giflait avec tant de force n’était que l’effet de sa propre chute.

   L’homme était vêtu d’une armure sombre parée d’un joyau gris étincelant à la ceinture. Son casque représentait une tête de dragon, tout comme son épaulette droite. C’était un homme d’une grande beauté, aux yeux bleus comme le cristal et aux cheveux châtain clair.

   En un éclair, Siegfried, le Guerrier Divin d’Alpha, comprit la situation : il venait d’être ressuscité exactement à l’endroit où il était mort.

   « Odin, si c’est une plaisanterie, elle est de très mauvais goût ! »

   Le Guerrier Divin était certes invulnérable, et tomber de si haut ne le tuerait pas, mais il n’avait nullement l’envie d’essayer.

   Alors qu’il ne lui restait qu’une centaine de mètres avant d’atteindre le sol, il aperçut une silhouette ailée venir jusqu’à lui et l’attraper au vol. Puis la femme à la peau de brume le déposa doucement au sol, et repartit aussi tôt. Siegfried se contenta de la regarder disparaître dans les cieux. Un sourire d’amusement aux lèvres, il prononça pour lui-même :

   « Emporté par une Sirène, et ramené par une Valkyrie… »

 

   Il regarda autour de lui : il se trouvait sur la banquise qui s’étendait à perte de vue derrière Asgard. En relevant la tête, il pouvait voir la cité dans les hauteurs. Hilda devait s’y trouver en ce moment même.

   « Hilda… »

   Et tandis qu’il s’interrogeait sur le sens de son retour, il entendit une voix derrière lui :

   « Ainsi ne serais-je pas seul à avoir été ramené par les Valkyries ? »

   Siegfried se retourna, immédiatement placé en position de combat tant cette voix était agressive et provocante. L’homme qui lui faisait face était grand et bien bâti, avec un regard d’acier et un sourire carnassier. Il portait une armure vert sombre dont le heaume affichait deux yeux rouges rappelant ceux d’un loup. Ce guerrier dégageait une puissance non négligeable, et il semblait prêt à s’en servir à la première occasion.

 

***

 

   Alexei avait continué de suivre la Valkyrie à travers la ville. Il avait constaté en chemin que tous les gardes du royaume étaient endormis, comme victimes d’un mauvais sort. Cette poursuite avait mené le prince de Bluegrad tout en haut de la cité, où la femme ailée avait soudainement plongé dans le précipice au pied de la statue d’Odin.

   Alexei attendit plusieurs minutes, guettant le moindre signe de vie, mais sans résultat. Il approcha du trou et scruta le fond. Lorsque son regard s’habitua à l’obscurité de ces profondeurs, il distingua vaguement la forme d’un corps.

   N’hésitant pas une seconde, il descendit jusqu’en bas de la falaise en s’agrippant à la paroi. Après cette séance d’escalade, il constata qu’il s’agissait d’un homme. Alexei ne sentait ni de pouls, ni de battements de cœur, mais tout le corps dégageait de la chaleur, et il n’y avait aucune blessure apparente.

   L’homme devait avoir dans les quarante ans. Il avait des cheveux gris et courts et portait une armure violet sombre recouvrant tout son corps à l’exception de sa tête. Il portait également une épée à la hanche et une large cape rouge entourait ses épaules.

 

   Alexei le plaça sur son dos et remonta non sans difficultés jusqu’en dehors du précipice. Enfin à l’air libre, il déposa le corps à terre, mais celui-ci était toujours sans mouvements. Il tenta de réveiller le mystérieux individu en exerçant des pressions sur sa poitrine, ce qui eut pour effet de le ramener à la conscience. Il inspira dans un grand râle tout en relevant le buste, et porta immédiatement sa main à son cœur, comme s’il y ressentait une profonde douleur.

   Puis il parla d’une voix qui venait difficilement :

   « La neige sur mon visage… est-ce réel ? Suis-je en vie ? »

   Puis prenant conscience de la présence d’Alexei à ses côtés, il se releva avec prestance, son visage n’affichant plus la moindre surprise. Cet homme était incroyablement grand : il dépassait Alexei d’au moins deux têtes.

   Il regarda les traces laissées au sol par son « sauveur » lorsqu’il avait sorti son corps du précipice, et lui dit alors, le regard tourné vers la crevasse :

   « Est-ce toi qui m’a extrait de ces profondeurs, jeune homme ?

   - Ou… oui, répondit Alexei, qui tout prince et guerrier qu’il était, fut malgré tout impressionné.

   - Je te remercie, ton geste était désintéressé et courageux. »

   Puis tournant son regard vers lui :

   « Je suis Derbal, chef des Guerriers Divins, prêtre d’Odin et souverain d’Asgard. Et toi, qui es-tu ?

   - Mon nom est Alexei. Je viens d’une cité loin d’ici dans le Nord appelée Bluegrad. »

En entendant cela, le regard de Derbal changea.

   « Bluegrad ? Alexei ? Serait-ce possible ? Tu serais… le fils de Piotr ?

   - Comment ? Vous connaissez mon père ? s’exclama le jeune homme.

\- Ca alors, tu es donc bien son fils ! J’aurais dû le deviner, tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Pour répondre à ta question, oui, je connais ton père. Autrefois, nous avons été alliés, et même très bons amis, certains nous prenaient même pour des frères, ajouta-t-il, amusé. Mais dis-moi, comment va-t-il ? Cela fait si longtemps que je ne l’ai pas vu. Les années ne l’ont-elles pas trop affaibli ? »

   Cette question frappa Alexei comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Il hésita quelques instants sur la réponse à formuler, puis décida qu’il n’était pas nécessaire de lui en dire trop.

   « Il… il est décédé il y a peu, il était très malade, dit-il, baissant le regard.

   - Oh… je lui ai donc survécu… enfin, façon de parler, ajouta-t-il en portant la main à son cœur. En conséquence je ne parle pas à un prince, mais à un roi, n’est-ce pas ? »

   Alexei lui répondit d’un hochement de tête mal assuré. Derbal continua :

   « J’ignore ce qui t’a conduit jusqu’ici, mais je doute que ce soit le fruit du hasard. Je suis persuadé qu’il y a une raison à ma résurrection, Odin doit avoir besoin de moi et de mes guerriers, peut-être même qu’une guerre se prépare… Et je pense que toi aussi tu auras ton rôle à jouer ici. »

   Alexei resta interdit, plus que jamais attentif aux paroles qui allaient suivre.

 

***

 

   Lorsque l’homme au casque de loup découvrit le visage de Siegfried, il sembla surpris :

   « Tiens, mais je te connais, ne serais-tu pas Siegfried, le jeune descendant du célèbre héros, dont la force passe pour être égale à celle des Guerriers Divins ? Je me rappelle t’avoir vu parmi les soldats d’Asgard. Et aujourd’hui je te rencontre avec une Robe Divine sur le dos ? Qu’est-ce que cela veut dire ? »

 

   Siegfried fut réellement interloqué par la remarque de l’homme, tant il semblait sincère.

   « Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis, répliqua-t-il, non seulement car je ne te connais pas, mais en plus car je n’ai rien à envier aux Guerriers Divins, en étant un moi-même. Je suis Siegfried de Dubhe, Guerrier Divin d’Alpha. »

   L’homme face à lui resta figé un instant, comme s’il hésitait entre le rire et la colère. Il choisit de répondre, un sourire en coin :

   « Guerrier d’Alpha ? Pff ! Mais qu’est-ce que c’est que ces histoires ? Je suis Loki, l’un des cinq Guerriers Divins descendants d’Odin, et je n’ai jamais entendu parler d’un guerrier d’Alpha ! Non, ça sent l’imposture… De toute façon, tu n’as rien à faire à Asgard, et si Odin m’a ressuscité, c’est sans doute qu’il y a une menace à combattre, et pour le moment tu es la seule menace que je vois ici ! »

   Siegfried dû se faire violence pour ne pas céder à l’envie de corriger ce présomptueux. De plus en plus intrigué par la situation, et notamment par l’évocation de ces "cinq Guerriers Divins", il tenta d’en savoir davantage :

   « Je ne suis pas un ennemi d’Asgard, et j’aimerais comprendre ce qu’il se passe. Pour ma part, je n’ai jamais connu que sept Guerriers Divins, et je n’ai jamais vu ta Robe Divine.

   - Et moi, je crois plutôt que tu es un menteur, il n’y a jamais eu qu’un seul ordre de Guerriers Divins, et ta seule intrusion ici avec cette protection sur le dos est une déclaration de guerre. J’ignore pourquoi les Valkyries t’ont apporté ici, mais je vais réparer cette erreur dans ton sang !

   - Non, attends ! Je…

   - La Meute des Loups Nordiques ! »

   Le corps de Loki prit la forme d’un loup de lumière qui se jeta griffes et crocs en avant vers Siegfried. Mais le héros légendaire ne broncha pas et laissa l’attaque l’atteindre de plein fouet, ce qui fut sans effet. En réponse, Siegfried contracta ses muscles et fit exploser son cosmos, repoussant Loki quelques mètres en arrière.

   Le guerrier d’Alpha s’élança le poing en avant, mais le guerrier loup le bloqua d’une seule main et lui attrapa tout le bras pour le projeter au loin. Siegfried s’écrasa sur la glace de la banquise.

   Il ne mit pas longtemps à se relever, mais son visage affichait une réelle surprise.

   « Je suis impressionné par ta force et ta témérité, Loki. Même en découvrant mon invincibilité, tu ne t’es pas laissé troubler.

   - Et tu n’as encore rien vu ! Tempête d’Odin !

   - Epée d’Odin ! »

   Des deux mains jointes de Loki jaillit un souffle d’énergie strié de rouge, tandis qu’un rayon blanc fin comme une lame partit du doigt de Siegfried. Les deux attaques se rencontrèrent à mi-distance, provoquant des éclats de lumière et des ondes de choc retentissantes. Le faisceau de l’épée d’Odin traversa le souffle de Loki et dessina un cercle au sol, tout autour du guerrier, tandis que la tempête d’Odin atteignait le corps de Siegfried. Mais là où Loki fut emporté par une explosion d’énergie et de fragments de glace jaillissant du sol, le guerrier d’Alpha, quant à lui, ne fut pas affecté le moins du monde par le vent qui le frappait.

   Les énergies finirent de résonner, et l’homme invincible se tenait debout, imperturbable, face à son adversaire qui retombait lourdement sur le sol. Mais Loki se releva aussi rapidement que son opposant avant lui, toujours combatif, et peut-être plus encore : il ressemblait à une bête sauvage dont la férocité s’était accrue à l’odeur du sang.

   « Souhaites-tu toujours poursuivre ce combat, lui lança Siegfried, ou préfères-tu que l’on reprenne notre discussion où nous l’avions laissée ? »

   Mais Loki sourit avec un ravissement qui ne s’accordait guère avec la situation. Il répondit :

   « Je crois, répondit-il, que nous allons tenter notre chance encore une fois…

   - Nous ? » répéta Siegfried, sans comprendre.

   Il tourna la tête, et ce qu’il vit répondit à son interrogation : trois guerriers venaient d’apparaître derrière lui. Loki clama :

   « Rung, Ull et Midgard ! Je ne vous attendais plus ! »

   Siegfried était désormais encerclé par quatre adversaires.

 

***

 

   Derbal continua :

   « Tu sais Alexei, je connais très bien Bluegrad, je sais même ses petits secrets. Autrefois, la cité s’appelait Niflheim, et elle fut en guerre contre Asgard, avant qu’elle ne reçoive elle-même la protection d’Odin, signant ainsi une paix éternelle entre les deux royaumes. Pour sceller ce pacte, Odin avait fait don à Bluegrad d’un présent unique : des armures, assez semblables aux nôtres, que seuls des guerriers exemplaires pouvaient revêtir. Ces hommes recevaient alors le titre de Guerriers Bleus. »

   Il laissa s’écouler quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

   « J’ai néanmoins une question : les Guerriers Bleus sont-ils actuellement en activité à Bluegrad ?

   - Oui, répondit Alexei, surpris par l’étendue des connaissances de Derbal. J’en suis même le chef. Mais je suis venu ici seul et sans ma Robe Bleue.

   - Je m’en doutais… » dit-il pour lui-même. Puis s’adressant à son interlocuteur :

   « Alexei, toi qui es à la tête des Guerriers Bleus ; afin d’affronter la menace qui se prépare, Asgard va avoir besoin de toutes les forces disponibles. Dans le passé, Piotr et moi avons plusieurs fois combattu ensemble. Aujourd’hui, je te propose de renouveler l’alliance qu’avait contractée ton père. Accepterais-tu ?

   Face à l’air perplexe d’Alexei, il ajouta :

« Je m’excuse, jeune roi, j’aimerais pouvoir te laisser plus de temps pour prendre ta décision, mais je ressens que des combats ont lieu en ce moment même à proximité, j’ai donc besoin de ta réponse maintenant. »

   Alexei était sous le choc. Il y a quelques heures, il se demandait encore s’il était réellement digne d’être le roi de Bluegrad, et maintenant il devait faire un choix qui pouvait radicalement changer son existence.

   Derbal, en plus d’avoir été un ami de son père, présentait toutes les qualités d’un vrai souverain, plus que lui-même n’en serai jamais capable. Et puis, il avait raison : sa venue ici devait bien avoir un sens. Aussi prit-il sa décision.

   « J’accepte, seigneur Derbal.

   - Bien, agenouille-toi. » lui dit-il sur un ton à la fois paternel et autoritaire.

   Alexei s’exécuta sans même hésiter, et Derbal sortit son épée du fourreau. Il posa le plat de la lame sur la tête du prince et prononça solennellement les paroles suivantes :

   « Moi, Derbal, descendant direct d’Odin et grand maître d’Asgard, nomme Alexei et les Guerriers Bleus alliés des Guerriers Divins contre l’adversité. »

   Puis il plaça la lame sur son poignet et trancha légèrement son armure et sa chair. Quelques gouttes de sang tâchèrent le sol gelé. Il poursuivit :

   « Et par ce sang, je renouvelle le pacte d’alliance entre Asgard et Bluegrad. Que nos forces respectives s’associent, et que nos ennemis communs soient anéantis ! »

   Il rentra alors l’épée dans son fourreau et se retourna. Dos tourné, il s’adressa une dernière fois au Guerrier Bleu :

   « A présent va ! Retourne à Bluegrad rallier tes guerriers et récupérer ta Robe Bleue, puis rejoins-nous au plus vite, la guerre a peut-être déjà commencé. »

   Sans dire un mot, Alexei se releva. Il fit volte-face et partit en courant.

   Alors qu’il s’était éloigné d’une vingtaine de mètres, il sentit un besoin irrésistible de se retourner. Son regard se porta à nouveau sur Derbal, dont il distinguait parfaitement chaque trait malgré la distance.

   « Cet homme, pensa-t-il, il me rappelle quelqu’un… quelqu’un que j’ai bien connu, très bien même, mais qui ? »

   Il s’immobilisa ainsi quelques instants, concentré sur cette personne qui évoquait tant de mystères en lui, puis il reprit sa route, plus vite encore qu’auparavant.

 

***

 

   Le premier des trois compagnons de Loki était un homme grand comme une montagne, et si lourd qu’on aurait cru que chacun de ses pas ferait s’écrouler la banquise. Il avait une barbe grise broussailleuse et une peau très sombre. La Robe Divine qu’il portait était bleu indigo, et son casque était surmonté de deux pointes semblables à des cornes.

   « Veux-tu que je lui règle son compte ? dit-il en détachant de sa ceinture deux armes étranges qui ressemblaient fortement à des boomerangs. Il ne pourra rien contre la puissance de mes Marteaux Mjollnir !

   - Non, laisse-moi plutôt m’en occuper ! le coupa le deuxième homme. Un seul coup de mon Epée Ardente suffira à le tuer ! »

   Celui-ci avait une apparence qui contrastait radicalement avec celle du géant. Il n’était pas bien grand et assez mince, mais il n’en avait pas moins l’aspect d’un guerrier redoutable, et son regard perçant suffisait à révéler le plaisir qu’il pouvait prendre à combattre. Il était d’un âge difficilement déterminable et avait les cheveux blond très clair. Son armure indigo était légèrement plus claire que celle de l’homme aux boomerangs, et elle était accompagnée d’une cape de fourrure grise. Il tenait à la main droite une épée à double tranchant très fine, dont il faisait glisser la pointe sur la glace du sol tout en marchant.

 

   Siegfried porta son regard sur le troisième arrivant qui approchait lentement, sans dire un mot. Il était vêtu d’une armure assez différente de celles de ses frères d’armes : de couleur orange, elle était composée d’une multitude de pièces articulées comme les écailles d’un serpent. Le guerrier était affublé d’un casque à visière et d’un masque blanc qui ne laissait que les yeux découverts, toutefois Siegfried ne parvenait pas à les voir. Enfin, une épaisse cape de fourrure jaune était accrochée à son col par un cordon.

 

   Ull fut le premier à attaquer. En un battement de cil, son épée avait tranché l’air en direction de Siegfried. Dans un mouvement qui tenait plus du réflexe que de la technique, ce dernier esquiva le rayon semblable à une lame. Ne lui laissant pas une seconde de répit, deux larges boomerangs venaient vers lui en une trajectoire imprévisible, et rien ne semblait pouvoir les arrêter. Alors Siegfried plaça ses bras en avant pour se protéger, son invulnérabilité ferait le reste. Le choc avec les armes volantes fut terrible et le repoussa au sol plusieurs mètres en arrière. Et alors qu’il se relevait, il ne vit pas l’adversaire qui s’était placé juste derrière lui, et à peine prit-il conscience de sa présence qu’il reçut un coup de poing dans le dos, près de l’emplacement du cœur. Il retomba à terre, et en se retournant il découvrit celui qui venait de l’atteindre : le guerrier à l’armure orange.

   « Je ne comprends pas, pensa Siegfried, je n’ai pas ressenti sa présence alors qu’il était à quelques centimètres de moi. De plus, il a porté son coup juste à côté de mon seul point vulnérable, j’espère simplement que c’était un hasard. Quoiqu’il en soit, ces adversaires représentent un réel danger pour moi, alors je vais en finir au plus vite. »

 

   Le voyant ainsi à terre, Rung cogna ses deux boomerangs l’un contre l’autre avant de les lancer. C’est le moment que choisit Siegfried pour contre-attaquer : il se releva comme l’éclair et fondit vers le géant, se faufila entre les deux boomerangs et asséna au barbare un coup de pied à la tête qui le fit s’écrouler.

   Midgard était déjà sur lui, mais cette fois Siegfried avait prévu la manœuvre et il esquiva le coup, laissant son adversaire finir sa course contre un glacier. Cependant il n’eut pas le temps de l’attaquer à son tour : Loki et Ull fonçaient sur lui de concert. Le guerrier à l’Epée Ardente frappa, mais Siegfried se contenta de parer la lame avec son bras qui encaissa le choc sans problème. Il attrapa alors Ull par les deux bras et le jeta sur Loki. Les deux guerriers roulèrent sur la banquise.

   Et tandis qu’il se réjouissait de sa victoire, Siegfried entendit un inquiétant sifflement parvenir à ses oreilles : les boomerangs lancés par Rung au début de l’assaut n’avaient pas fini leur danse volante, et ils arrivaient maintenant juste devant lui, prêts à l’atteindre en pleine poitrine.

   Mais le guerrier d’Alpha fut arraché de la trajectoire par un nouvel arrivant, laissant les boomerangs creuser une énorme faille dans le sol. L’auteur de cette intervention était un guerrier vêtu d’une armure sombre et d’une cape rouge. Ses ongles allongés et son casque pourvu de longues dents lui conféraient l’aspect d’un fauve.

   « Syd ! cria le guerrier d’Alpha, à la fois surpris de revoir son camarade en vie et rassuré d’avoir un allié dans cette bataille.

   - Eh bien, Siegfried, tu voulais garder tout le gâteau pour toi, sans en laisser une seule part pour les autres ? »

   Leur discussion n’alla pas plus loin, car déjà leurs quatre opposants les encerclaient à nouveau. Les guerriers d’Alpha et de Zéta se placèrent dos à dos.

   « Leur chef est cet homme en armure verte, chuchota Siegfried, mais il faut aussi se méfier des armes des deux autres. Quant au dernier, j’aurais bien du mal à t’apprendre quoique ce soit à son sujet, je n’ai jamais rencontré un homme aussi insondable.

   - Nous ferons avec… »

 

   Loki avança d’un pas et s’adressa à ses hommes :

   « Rung, Ull, Midgard ! Je sens que d’autres guerriers approchent. Débarrassons-nous de ces deux-là en les attaquant tous ensemble ! »

   Les trois acquiescèrent, puis tous se jetèrent sur Siegfried et Syd. Cependant aucun ne put les approcher : les deux guerriers étaient soudain entourés par une trombe qui tournait autour d’eux comme pour les protéger. Les assaillants reculèrent tous, et une voix grave et tonitruante résonna :

   « En attaquant les Guerriers Divins, c’est à Asgard tout entier que vous déclarez la guerre, et donc à moi-même, Thor de Phecda ! »

   Cet homme était d’une taille équivalente à celle de Rung, mais il était plus filiforme et moins trapu. Il disposait d’une armure sombre teintée de violet et de vert, et son casque évoquait la tête d’un serpent.

   A son arrivée, la tornade qui avaient repoussé les attaquants se dirigea vers lui et disparut au contact de ses mains : il s’agissait de deux énormes haches à doubles lames qui, tournoyant avec force dans l’air, avaient formé un tel tourbillon.

 

   Tous les belligérants présents s’apprêtèrent à passer à l’offensive lorsqu’un étrange phénomène se produisit : toute la banquise se mit à se tordre sous leurs pieds comme si elle était douée de vie. Pensant être victimes d’une illusion, ils s’immobilisèrent tous, lorsqu’une voix hautaine et nasillarde fit écho :

   « Hé hé hé ! Vos déballages de puissance sans finesse ni stratégie ne valent pas mieux que des chamailleries de gamins ! Alors si vous souhaitez apprendre à vous servir de votre tête plutôt que de vos poings, faites appel à moi, Albérich de Megrez ! »

   Sur ces derniers mots, l’origine de la voix se précisa : cela venait d’en haut. Tout le monde leva la tête et vit un homme arriver au milieu du champ de bataille et rejoindre ses compagnons d’armes.

   Il avait un regard plein de malice, et l’un de ses yeux était caché par une mèche de cheveux roses. Son armure semblait faite de cristal et brillait de reflets verts. A sa ceinture, il portait le même saphir que ses frères d’armes. Il était armé d’une épée constituée d’un cristal mauve. Siegfried, Thor et Syd l’accueillirent avec soulagement, même si le visage du guerrier d’Alpha cachait mal une certaine inquiétude.

   Loki, loin d’être décontenancé, prit position en première ligne et pointa du doigt ses ennemis :

   « J’avais bien senti que trois guerriers approchaient, alors maintenant que vous êtes tous là, nous allons pouvoir en finir !

   - D’ailleurs, dit Siegfried à voix basse en s’adressant à ses acolytes, je ne ressens pas le cosmos de Fenrir, Mime et Hagen. J’espère qu’ils… qu’ils seront bientôt des nôtres. En attendant, nous allons devoir combattre sans eux.

   - Pff ! Et alors ? opina Albérich. A quatre contre quatre, c’est la situation idéale pour livrer une belle bataille ! Moi j’ai déjà choisi mon adversaire, ajouta-t-il en serrant son épée de cristal, le regard rivé sur Ull, et je suis sûr qu’il en est de même pour chacun d’entre vous. Alors attaquons dès maintenant, car eux ne s’en priveront pas…

   - Que le combat commence ! » confirma Siegfried.

   Et les deux factions chargèrent telles deux armées sur un champ de bataille.

 

***

 

   Alexei s’était déjà éloigné d’Asgard de plusieurs kilomètres, la cité étant encore légèrement visible à l’horizon, lorsqu’il vit venir en sens inverse un petit groupe d’hommes. Trois exactement. Ils portaient des tuniques recouvrant leurs corps à l’exception de la tête. Tous les trois avaient les cheveux roux, et leurs traits étaient si similaires qu’on aurait dit des frères. Alexei reconnut immédiatement les Guerriers Bleus, et sa surprise de les voir ici n’en fut que plus grande.

   « Ivan, Dmitri, Aliocha ! Mais… comment êtes-vous parvenus jusqu’ici ? Nous sommes au milieu de nulle part ! »

   Ivan, le premier, répondit :

   « Environ une demi-heure après que tu aies quitté le banquet, ta sœur, inquiète de ne pas te voir revenir, nous a demandé d’aller te retrouver. Ne te voyant nulle part dans la ville, nous t’avons pisté, et nous voilà !

   - Pff ! Cela ne devrait pas m’étonner, répondit Alexei, mi-amusé. Vous seriez capables de retrouver une souris perdue en Sibérie rien qu’avec ses traces de pas ! J’apprécie votre venue, mais nous devons retourner à Bluegrad, je dois y récupérer une chose importante.

   - Ne serait-ce pas ceci ? » intervint Aliocha, un sourire aux lèvres, en retirant de son dos un ballot entouré de toile et de cordes et en le déposant à terre. Il tira d’un coup sec sur l’un des liens, et le bagage s’ouvrit de lui-même.

   Le contenu se dévoila : c’était un assemblage de plusieurs pièces d’armure faites d’un métal blanc aux reflets bleus.

   « Ma Robe Bleue ! s’exclama Alexei.

   - Ne sachant pas où tu étais, on a préféré prendre nos précautions. » lui dit Ivan en arrachant sa tunique qui recouvrait une armure légère brillant d’un éclat bleu. Dmitri et Aliocha en firent de même, dévoilant des armures identiques.

   « Vous avez vraiment pensé à tout ! ajouta leur chef. Vous m’évitez un éprouvant aller-retour ! Maintenant que les Guerriers Bleus sont au complet, nous allons pouvoir retourner à Asgard ! »

   En entendant cela, les trois hommes semblèrent interloqués. Voyant leur incompréhension, Alexei reprit :

   « Suivez-moi, je vous expliquerai en route. »

 

***

 

   Sur la banquise au nord d’Asgard, la bataille était à son comble entre les Guerriers Divins. La confrontation des cosmos produisait éclairs et ondes de choc, tandis que des rayons de lumière éclairaient le ciel orageux, au point de rivaliser avec les légendaires aurores boréales.

 

   Albérich, tout d’abord, combattait Ull, qu’il attaquait à coups d’épée répétés, mais le frère d’armes de Loki parait toutes les offensives avec sa propre arme. Il observait attentivement son ennemi tout en bloquant ses assauts, et lorsque l’angle le lui permit, il attaqua à son tour. Sa lame fendit l’air à une telle vitesse qu’un rayon tranchant partir vers Albérich. Celui-ci abaissa brusquement son épée pour la cogner contre le sol, ce qui déclencha une explosion de flammes et annula l’effet de l’attaque adverse.

   « Ta lame est peut-être capable de couper la matière à distance, dit Albérich, mais mon Epée Ardente peut générer des flammes suffisamment puissantes pour repousser tes attaques ! Et tu vas bientôt découvrir les atroces brûlures qu’elle peut infliger à ton corps !

   - Pff ! Tu as eu de la chance ! Apprend que mon Epée Ardente, la seule et l’unique, porte ce nom car elle est capable de lutter même contre le feu, et elle te tranchera les membres avant la fin de ce combat ! »

   Puis Ull et Albérich repartirent à l’assaut, dévoilant chacun des talents d’épéistes hors pair.

 

   Thor et Rung, quant à eux, avaient laissé leurs armes de côté pour s’empoigner violemment, mais ils rivalisaient de force et d’opiniâtreté. A chaque fois que l’un parvenait à prendre le dessus, l’autre rétablissait l’équilibre à la force de ses bras, jusqu’à ce que l’un des deux faiblisse à nouveau. Ainsi restaient-ils à s’affronter, presque immobiles, comme deux taureaux dont les cornes se serraient emmêlées.

 

   Syd, face à Midgard, ne savait que penser de son adversaire. Aucune énergie, aucun cosmos, aucune vie ne se dégageait de lui. Etait-il seulement humain ? Il tenta de le faire parler.

   « Je suis Syd de Mizar, Guerrier Divin de Zéta. Et toi, quel est ton nom ?

   - Et toi, quel est ton nom ? » répondit Midgard, avec la même intonation que Syd et, plus étrange encore, avec une voix presque identique, pour ne pas dire la même. Le guerrier de Zéta avait de plus en plus la sensation d’être face à une ombre. Mais quelle que soit sa nature, il ne pourrait pas résister bien longtemps à ses coups.

   Les ongles du Tigre Viking s’allongèrent à vue d’œil jusqu’à atteindre la taille de véritables couteaux, et, ainsi armé, il sauta avec l’agilité d’un félin vers Midgard en lui portant un coup de griffes. Mais le guerrier masqué s’était déjà déplacé derrière Syd. Toujours avec le même ton, il lui répéta :

   « Et toi, quel est ton nom ? »

   Syd fit volte-face et porta un coup avec ses deux mains, mais ne frappa que le vide. Il avait la sensation d’affronter un courant d’air. L’homme masqué sembla s’en apercevoir, et il choisit ce moment pour passer à l’attaque, mais ce fut à son tour de ne frapper que le vent, car Syd avait lui aussi esquivé.

   « Tu es peut-être un fantôme, déclara le guerrier de Zéta, mais si toi non plus tu ne parviens pas à m’atteindre, je n’ai aucune raison d’avoir peur de toi ! Je finirai bien par te toucher, toute ombre que tu es, et à ce moment c’est la mort que tu connaîtras ! »

 

   Seuls Loki et Siegfried, à nouveau face à face, ne livraient pas bataille. Ils se fixaient du regard comme deux ennemis éternels, leurs cosmos respectifs s’enflammant doucement, et il aurait été difficile de déterminer lequel dégageait le plus d’énergie.

   D’un moment à l’autre, l’un des deux allait porter une attaque avec toute la force de son cosmos, et l’autre répliquerait avec tout autant de puissance.

   Après quelques minutes qui semblèrent une éternité, Siegfried esquissa un mouvement d’attaque : il remonta ses deux poings contre ses flancs tout en gonflant son thorax, tandis que son aura matérialisait l’image d’un dragon bicéphale hurlant. Loki concentra une énergie rougeoyante entre ses mains, et celle-ci était sur le point de jaillir lorsque…

   « Arrêtez tous ! » cria une voix incroyablement autoritaire.

   Et Siegfried, tout comme Loki, interrompit son attaque. Tout le monde s’était immobilisé et avait tourné la tête vers l’homme qui venait de s’imposer en une seule phrase : Derbal.

 

   « Que se passe-t-il ici ? dit-il.

   - Maître ! cria Loki. Je désespérais de vous revoir ! »

   En un bond, il se retrouva aux côtés de son chef, et Ull, Midgard et Rung en firent de même.

   Loki continua :

   « Maintenant que notre maître Derbal, le prêtre d’Odin, est revenu, vous n’avez plus aucune chance contre nous !

   - Le prêtre d’Odin ? s’exclamèrent d’une seule voix les serviteurs d’Hilda.

   - Parfaitement, enchaîna Derbal. Je suis le maître tout puissant d’Asgard. J’ai été choisi par Odin pour être son représentant sur terre, et ces hommes qui m’entourent sont les Guerriers Divins qui m’épaulent dans le commandement et la défense de la cité ! Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?

   - Tu te moques de nous ? lui répondit Syd. Jusqu’à preuve du contraire, les Guerriers Divins, c’est nous ! Et trois des nôtres nous rejoindrons bientôt pour former l’ordre des sept guerriers protégés par les étoiles de la Grande Ourse. »

   Loki resta interdit. « Tiens, lui aussi il tient ce discours ? » pensa-t-il. Alors il chuchota à son maître :

   « Derbal, c’est le deuxième qui défend de tels propos, et je dois vous avouer que je suis intrigué. Peut-être sont-ils vraiment des combattants d’Asgard, même si je ne parviens pas à m’expliquer comment. Si c’est le cas, il faudrait parvenir à les rallier afin qu’ils soient nos serviteurs.

   - Hum… tu as sans doute raison Loki. En tout cas, ils ne semblent pas être au service de Helheim ou de l’un des autres royaumes de l’Alliance. »

Il se plongea dans une intense réflexion, et après quelques instants, il reprit la parole :

   « Guerriers Divins, puisque vous vous présentez comme tels, apprenez que c’est Odin qui, il y a des siècles, offrit les cinq Robes Divines que vous voyez à ses cinq fils pour qu’ils défendent Asgard sur les cinq fronts : au Nord, au Sud, à l’Est, à l’Ouest, et sous terre. Sur chacun de ces fronts un royaume ennemi nous faisait la guerre. Nous-mêmes sommes les descendants des cinq fils d’Odin. Par conséquent, le sang divin du seigneur d’Asgard coule dans nos veines ! »

   Ces révélations eurent l’effet d’une décharge sur Siegfried et ses compagnons. Cette histoire ne pouvait coexister avec la leur, mais ce prêtre guerrier avait parlé avec tant de conviction que le doute les tiraillait. Seul Albérich semblait amusé par la situation. Il clama comme une conclusion :

   « D’un côté les Représentants de la Grande Ourse, et de l’autre les Gardiens des Fronts. Comme c’est curieux ! »

 

   Derbal constata que le ciel s’obscurcissait. Il s’adressa à Siegfried et aux autres :

   « La nuit commence à tomber, aussi serait-il vain de poursuivre cette discussion maintenant. Je pense que seul le peuple d’Asgard pourrait être capable de juger qui sont leurs défenseurs, je propose donc de laisser passer la nuit et de se retrouver demain aux aurores, devant l’entrée du royaume.

   - Et pourquoi ne pas consulter les Asgardiens dès maintenant ? renchérit Albérich.

   - Car personne ne serait en mesure de t’entendre, lui répondit Derbal. J’ignore pourquoi, mais tous les habitants de la cité sont plongés dans un profond sommeil que rien ne peut rompre. Je suppose que c’est lié à l’intervention des Valkyries.

   - Il dit vrai, enchaîna Syd. Toutes les personnes que j’ai vues en sortant de la ville étaient endormies, comme frappées d’hypnose. »

 

   Siegfried prit à part ses trois compagnons d’armes :

   « Je pense que nous devrions accepter cet ajournement, la nuit nous laissera le temps de rechercher Hagen, Mime et Fenrir. Si nous devions combattre Derbal et ses hommes, j’aimerais autant que nous soyons au complet.

   - Mais non ! coupa Albérich. Nous avons commencé un combat, nous devons le finir ! Tu as bien vu comment ils t’ont attaqué à quatre. Tu penses vraiment pouvoir traiter avec eux ?

   - Il n’a pas tort, ajouta Syd. Je serais aussi d’avis de régler la question ici et maintenant, je n’ai aucune confiance en eux.

   - Et toi, Thor, qu’en penses-tu ? lui demanda Siegfried.

   - Je pense que si nous pouvons épargner une bataille à notre royaume, nous devons essayer. Nous avons suffisamment combattu dans l’erreur.

   - Tout à fait, enchaîna immédiatement Siegfried, repensant au triste épisode de l’anneau. Ne nous précipitons pas dans une guerre que l’on pourrait éviter. »

 

   Puis s’adressant aux Gardiens des Fronts :

   « Nous sommes d’accord, mais à une condition : aucun d’entre nous tous, ni nous quatre, ni vous cinq, ne devrons entrer dans la ville avant que nous nous soyons tous retrouvés au petit matin.

   - Nous acceptons cette condition ! répondit Derbal.

   - Non ! cria avec violence Albérich, à la stupéfaction de ses frères d’armes, qui ne le connaissaient pas si impulsif. Il n’y aura pas de trêve avec ces imposteurs !

   - Comment ? répondit Rung, hors de lui.

   - Tu nous traites de menteurs ? » continua Ull en dégainant son épée.

 

   Et tandis que la situation risquait d’exploser d’une seconde à l’autre, l’attention de Derbal se porta ailleurs. Il sentit une présence, non… une multitude de présences, tout autour d’eux.

   « On nous observe ! Des êtres maléfiques nous épient dans l’ombre ! » pensa-t-il.

   Il tenta de les situer, de les voir, de toucher du regard ces créatures mystérieuses, mais impossible. Et l’instant d’après, leurs présences n’étaient même plus perceptibles. Ils avaient disparu.

 

   Une phrase d’Ull le ramena à la réalité :

   « Vous n’êtes que de pitoyables avortons, et nous, descendants d’Odin, pouvons vous abattre en un clin d’œil !

   - C’est quand tu veux ! répliqua Syd en faisant sortir ses griffes. »

   Derbal tendit les bras sur les côtés pour retenir ses hommes :

   « Rung, Ull, calmez-vous ! Et ne m’obligez pas à me répéter ! »

   Immédiatement, les deux hommes rangèrent leurs armes et reculèrent.

   « Mais c’est qu’ils obéissent bien tes petits chiens, continua Albérich.

   - Ca suffit ! lui lança Siegfried. Nous en resterons là.

   - Mais tu ne comprends pas que l’affrontement est inévitable ? lui répondit le guerrier de Delta. Quoiqu’il arrive, la guerre éclatera. »

   Soudain une voix étrangère lui fit écho :

   « Non ! Que tu le veuilles ou non, il n’y aura pas de combat ce soir, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez combattre à quatre contre neuf ! »

   Tous tournèrent la tête vers l’origine de la voix : c’était Alexei, portant son armure blanche aux reflets bleus, suivi de Dmitri, Aliocha et Ivan.

   Derbal afficha un sourire de vainqueur en voyant les renforts arriver.

   « Représentants de la Grande Ourse, je vous présente les Guerriers Bleus avec à leur tête Alexei, le roi de Bluegrad. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je crois qu’il est temps de se séparer pour la nuit. A moins que vous n’ayez autre chose à ajouter ? »

 

   De longues secondes s’écoulèrent, puis Siegfried fit volte-face, tournant ainsi le dos à ses ennemis potentiels, et clama à l’attention de ses frères d’armes :

   « Nous partons. »

   Thor et Syd le suivirent, puis Albérich à son tour. Avant de disparaître, il observa le ciel et dit pour lui-même :

   « Mmm… une tempête se prépare… »

 

   En face, les Gardiens des Fronts et les Guerriers Bleus tournèrent aux aussi les talons pour disparaître dans l’obscurité grandissante, laissant ce lieu aussi silencieux que la mort.


	2. Quand vient la nuit

   « Ici ce sera parfait. » lâcha Siegfried en montrant du doigt une grotte. Surélevée, elle offrait une excellente vue sur Asgard et son entrée principale. Suivi de Syd, Albérich et Thor, il entra dans la caverne afin d’y établir leur camp pour la nuit.

   Syd prit la parole :

   - Je me demande ce que sont devenus les autres, car je ne ressens pas leurs cosmos. Se pourrait-il qu’ils n’aient pas été ressuscités ? Et s’il en est ainsi, pourquoi cela leur aurait-il été refusé ?

   - Hum, j’ai une théorie sur la question, intervint le guerrier de Delta, attirant l’attention sur lui. Je ne crois pas que le retour à la vie leur ait été refusé, je pense plutôt que ce sont eux qui ont refusé de quitter la mort.

   - Quoi ? s’écria Thor. Tu penses que Fenrir, Hagen et Mime n’ont pas souhaité revivre ?

   - Pff ! Décidément, tes paroles sont toujours le même venin ! intervint le guerrier d’Alpha.

   - Ts ts ts ! Siegfried ! Tu m’en veux encore pour tout à l’heure ? Je continue pourtant de penser qu’il faut se méfier de Derbal et ses sbires comme de la peste. Pour en revenir à nos frères d’armes, j’aimerai tout de même que vous écoutiez ce que j’ai à dire. »

   Voyant l’auditoire pendu à ses lèvres, il continua :

   « Tout d’abord, le cas de Mime est différent des deux autres. Lorsque j’ai été ramené à la vie par les Valkyries, j’ai bien ressenti son cosmos à proximité, ce qui signifie qu’il a été ressuscité comme nous tous. Seulement, peu après, sa présence s’est éloignée d’Asgard.

   - Il aurait fui la cité ? réagit Syd. Pour quelle raison ?

   - Ca je l’ignore, et cela ne m’intéresse guère. Mais pour ce qui est de Fenrir et Hagen, je pense savoir ce qu’il en retourne. »

   Siegfried, Syd et Thor étaient attentifs au plus haut point. Albérich jubilait de l’emprise qu’il exerçait sur le groupe.

   « Lorsque la vie est revenue en moi, j’ai eu la sensation très nette que je pouvais refuser ce présent : si telle était ma volonté, je pouvais ne jamais me réveiller. »

   Il se tut un instant avant de reprendre :

   « J’ignore l’origine des Valkyries et le but de nos résurrections, mais une chose est sûre : c’est à chacun d’entre nous de décider si nous devons vivre ou non.

   - C’est vrai, confirma Syd, j’ai également eu l’impression que mon âme avait été ramenée dans mon corps, mais que seule ma volonté pouvait faire repartir mon cœur.

   - Exactement ! reprit Albérich. J’en conclu donc que Fenrir et Hagen, pour des raisons que j’ignore, ont refusé d’affronter à nouveau la vie. Il faut dire que la façon dont nous avons été manipulés durant la bataille contre le Sanctuaire nous a tous beaucoup affectés. Toutefois, nous pouvons essayer de les retrouver, et peut-être que nous découvrirons un moyen de les réveiller…

   - Il va de soi que nous mettrons tout en œuvre pour les ramener auprès de nous, enchaîna Siegfried. Pendant que l’un restera sur place pour surveiller la grotte ainsi que l’entrée d’Asgard, un autre cherchera nos compagnons d’armes à l’extérieur. Les deux restants se reposeront.

   - Je prends le premier tour de garde, dit Albérich.

\- Et moi je pars chercher les autres, proposa Thor. J’en profiterai pour chasser de quoi nous nourrir. »

   Et tandis que le géant quittait la caverne pour se fondre dans la nuit glaciale et obscure, Siegfried, le regard perdu dans le vide, serrait les poings.

   « Enfin Hagen, pensa-t-il, je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi n’es-tu pas à mes côtés ? »

 

***

 

   Pendant ce temps, Derbal et ses hommes s’étaient rendus à une petite tour de guet délabrée située à proximité de l’entrée d’Asgard.

   Loki brisa le silence, une question le taraudant depuis longtemps :

   « Ce n’est pas possible ! Comment deux ordres de guerriers divins peuvent-ils exister à Asgard ? J’aimerais me contenter de croire qu’ils sont des imposteurs, mais j’ai la profonde conviction que la vérité est bien plus complexe.

   - Ce qui m’intrigue le plus, continua Derbal, c’est que j’ai l’impression de connaître ces hommes, comme si leurs visages m’étaient familiers.

   - Pareil pour moi, reprit Loki. J’ai notamment reconnu leur chef, Siegfried. Il était l’un des soldats au service d’Asgard, et il a combattu à maintes reprises sous vos ordres. Et maintenant, le voilà vêtu d’une Robe Divine et portant le titre de Guerrier Divin. »

   Il leva le poing et ajouta :

   « Quoiqu’il en soit, je mets un point d’honneur à découvrir toute la vérité. J’aurais bien aimé connaître le nom des trois guerriers qui étaient absents, cela m’aurait peut-être aidé à rassembler les pièces du puzzle.

   - Ils s’appellent Hagen, Mime et Fenrir, lâcha Derbal, à la surprise générale.

   - Vous connaissez leurs noms ?

   - Aurais-tu oublié, Loki ? Mes sens sont si développés que rien ne m’échappe. J’ai entendu Siegfried citer ces trois noms lorsqu’il discutait avec ses hommes.

   - Hagen, Mime et Fenrir, dites-vous ? Les deux premiers noms n’évoquent rien en moi, en revanche, le troisième ne m’est pas inconnu. Fenrir… Ca me rappelle une histoire qui s’était déroulée à Asgard il y a une dizaine d’années. »

   Il fit quelques pas vers la fenêtre avant de reprendre :

   « A l’époque, nous étions déjà tous Guerriers Divins, et la nouvelle d’un tragique accident avait fait le tour de la ville. Une famille de nobles avait été attaquée par un ours lors d’une balade en forêt, et tous avaient été tués : le père, la mère, et le fils. Or, le père s’appelait justement Fenrir, tout comme l’enfant, c’était un nom qui se transmettait dans la famille avec le titre de noblesse.

   - Et tu penses que ce guerrier dont Siegfried a parlé serait un membre de cette famille ? interrogea Rung. A quoi ça nous avance de savoir ça ?

   - Ce n’est pas tout. Quelques mois après cette histoire, des rumeurs ont commencé à circuler dans tout Asgard : plusieurs personnes affirmaient avoir vu un jeune garçon vivre à l’état sauvage parmi les loups. D’habitude, je ne prête aucune attention aux racontars du peuple, toujours avide de sensations fortes. Pourtant, un jour j’ai vu une meute de loups passer à proximité de la cité. Je n’oublierai jamais qui était à leur tête : c’était un gamin vêtu de haillons, dont le visage exprimait une indicible joie d’être libre, mais également une incontrôlable agressivité. Ce n’était donc pas une légende : cet enfant sauvage existait réellement. Et je suis convaincu qu’il s’agit de Fenrir, le fils de cette famille exterminée par un ours. »

   Les interlocuteurs de Loki ne dirent pas un mot, comme des gamins envoûtés par l’histoire d’un conteur.

   « Tout cela est très intéressant, dit Derbal, mais en quoi cela peut-il nous être utile ?

   - Je pense être capable de recruter cet homme. J’en sais assez sur lui pour le convaincre de se mettre à notre service. Et puis… un loup écoutera forcément un autre loup, surtout s’il le domine, ajouta-t-il, l’air réjoui.

   - Parfait ! répondit Derbal avec enthousiasme. Une fois qu’il sera acquis à notre cause, les autres suivront plus facilement.

   - Dans ce cas, je pars dès maintenant à sa recherche. J’ai mon idée pour retrouver sa trace…

   - Et pendant ce temps, nous surveillerons l’entrée d’Asgard à tour de rôle. Ull ! Tu effectueras le premier tour de garde ! »

   Mais personne ne répondit : Ull n’était plus là.

   « Il est parti ? s’étonna Loki.

   - Pourquoi il a disparu comme ça ? s’interrogea Rung.

   - J’ai bien une idée… continua le guerrier loup. Peut-être que l’un des noms évoqués tout à l’heure ne lui était pas inconnu, et qu’il a l’intention de rencontrer cette personne…

   - De qui s’agit-il à ton avis ? demanda Derbal.

   - Ca je l’ignore. Mais une chose est certaine, c’est qu’Ull le trouvera où qu’il soit. »

 

***

 

   A plusieurs kilomètres au sud d’Asgard était érigé le royaume de Muspelheim, ancien ennemi de la cité d’Odin.

   A cette heure si tardive, aucun habitant n’était réveillé. Pourtant, une personne était dehors, écroulée au sol face à une petite maison totalement vétuste, dont l’un des murs était éventré. Ces dégâts étaient anciens.

   Quiconque découvrant cet endroit n’y aurait vu qu’une bâtisse abandonnée et usée par le temps, mais pour l’homme qui se trouvait là, les yeux baignés de larmes, c’était le point de départ d’une terrible tragédie : celle de sa vie.

   Mime était effondré là depuis des heures, sa lyre attachée à la taille, et même la tombée de la nuit ne l’avait pas fait bouger. Il avait été l’un des premiers à revenir à la vie, et sans même remettre sa Robe Divine, il s’était élancé vers le lieu où tant de destins avaient été brisés. Arrivé à Muspelheim, il avait rapidement retrouvé la maison de sa prime jeunesse.

   A présent, Mime en avait la certitude : il n’y avait eu ni bons ni méchants dans l’histoire de sa vie, justes des êtres qui avaient souffert. Deux frères liés par un amour invincible lui avaient ouvert les yeux : il ne devait pas en vouloir à Volkel d’avoir causé la mort de ses parents, il ne devait pas en vouloir à son père d’avoir risqué sa vie et celle de sa mère alors que Volkel ne souhaitait pas leur mort, mais surtout, et c’était là le plus difficile, il ne devait pas s’en vouloir d’avoir tué son père adoptif.

   Toute sa vie, il garderait le souvenir de ses trois parents.

 

« Eh bien, que fait un guerrier comme toi à se lamenter ainsi ? » dit une voix sûre et agressive.

   Mime se releva et clama :

   « Qui est là ? »

   L’homme s’approcha jusqu’à être visible et répondit :

   « Je suis Ull, celui qui va prendre ta vie.

   - Pour tuer, il faut en avoir la volonté et le pouvoir. J’ignore pourquoi tu as cette volonté, mais toi tu ignores que tu n’en as pas le pouvoir.

   - Pff ! Le père comme le fils ont décidément la même arrogance ! répondit-il en dégainant son épée et en la tenant à deux mains au-dessus de son épaule.

   - Mon père ? De quoi parles-tu ?

   - Ton nom est Mime, n’est-ce pas ? Tu es ce garçon originaire de Muspelheim qui a été adopté par le guerrier Volkel ? Inutile de répondre : ces cheveux de feu et ces yeux de braise sont un témoignage assez parlant : tu es un Muspelien, de ceux que l’on surnomme le Peuple de Feu.

   - Et alors ? C’est pour cette raison que tu en veux à ma vie ?

   - A vrai dire, ça m’est complètement égal ! Mon seul désir est de me venger de Volkel, et puisqu’il n’est plus de ce monde, c’est toi, son fils adoptif, qui vas payer pour lui !

   - Allons bon, répondit Mime avec dédain, une simple affaire de vengeance… Tes histoires ne m’intéressent pas. J’ignore pourquoi je suis revenu à la vie, et j’ignore même qui tu es, mais je ne suis plus un guerrier aujourd’hui, je suis juste un homme. »

   Le guerrier d’Eta tourna le dos à Ull et s’éloigna de lui. Son instinct l’incita à sauter, évitant de peu le coup d’épée que venait de lui porter son agresseur.

   Retombant doucement à terre, il se retourna, contrarié :

   « Toi tu joues avec le feu !

   - Jouer avec le feu est ma vocation ! Et je t’ai dit que tu paieras pour l’offense que Volkel m’a faite subir, d’autant que c’est pour toi qu’il avait agi de la sorte.

   - Pour moi ?

   - Exactement ! »

   Voyant son interlocuteur intéressé, Ull brisa sa posture de combat et continua :

   « Je n’en ai peut-être pas l’air, mais je suis bien plus âgé que toi. Avant même que Volkel ne t’adopte, j’étais déjà un guerrier hors du commun malgré mon jeune âge. Je ne disposais pas encore de ma Robe Divine, mais j’étais destiné, de par ma naissance, à la revêtir un jour. Dans cette optique, je provoquais en duel les combattants les plus aguerris pour devenir toujours plus fort. Un jour, j’ai décidé de défier Volkel, le chef des gardes. On le disait invincible et impitoyable ; de plus, à l’époque une guerre faisait rage contre le royaume de Muspelheim, et c’était lui qui tenait les ennemis en échec. En tant que futur Guerrier Divin, j’étais justement destiné à défendre le Front Sud d’Asgard contre le Peuple de Feu, aussi un duel contre Volkel s’imposait, je devais le vaincre pour prouver ma valeur ! Il a accepté de m’affronter. Malheureusement j’étais encore trop jeune, et j’ai été vaincu. »

   Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre :

   « Dès lors, je n’ai eu de cesse de m’entraîner encore plus durement, et après deux années, j’étais devenu invulnérable. J’ai défié Volkel à nouveau, mais ce dernier a refusé de combattre ! Je n’avais pensé qu’à ma revanche pendant deux ans, et ce lâche, cet être sans honneur ni fierté, se défilait face à moi ! Et sais-tu quelle raison a invoquée ce vieux fou ? Cet homme, dont la notoriété guerrière n’avait pas de frontière et qui ne vivait que pour le combat, prétexta qu’il n’était désormais plus un homme de bataille, mais un père, et qu’en tant que tel, il devait penser d’abord à son fils ! »

   Et Ull partit d’un rire méprisant tant il trouvait ça risible.

   Mime, quant à lui, bouillonnait intérieurement.

   « Alors, reprit-il, sais-tu ce que j’ai fait ? Je l’ai frappé, encore et encore, jusqu’à ce qu’il se décide à combattre ! Mais il n’a pas esquissé le moindre geste, ni pour attaquer, ni pour se défendre. J’ai finalement abandonné ce combat à sens unique, sans doute par pitié. Quand j’y repense, je regrette de l’avoir laissé en vie, c’était un acte de faiblesse. J’aurais dû le tuer, et si aujourd’hui une telle situation se représentait, je n’aurais aucune hésitation à l’abattre, car je suis désormais sans failles ! »

   Il pointa son interlocuteur de son épée :

   « Voilà quel guerrier accompli je suis, et voilà quel lâche était ton père ! »

   Le guerrier d’Eta se mit alors à rire doucement.

   « Qu’est-ce qui t’amuse à ce point ? dit-il.

   - Ce qui m’amuse, répondit Mime, c’est que tu viens de me servir sur un plateau une raison de te tuer, imbécile !

   - Pardon ?

   - Tu as bien compris ! Tu es une parfaite machine de combat, mais en dehors d’un champ de bataille, tu es un véritable idiot ! Et je vais te tuer. Non par vengeance, mais parce qu’un être comme toi est une insulte à l’ordre des Guerriers Divins ! En me parlant de mon père, tu as fait ressurgir les valeurs qu’il m’avait inculquées et que nous devons défendre. Durant ma précédente vie, mes combats étaient guidés par la haine, et peu m’importait le bien-être du peuple que j’étais censé défendre. Je ne referai pas la même erreur, et je prouverai à Odin que je suis digne de sa confiance.

   - Pff ! Parmi tous les Guerriers Divins, tu es le seul à avoir fui Asgard sans te préoccuper du sort de la cité. Tu n’es pas en mesure de me faire la leçon sur notre rôle !

   - Tu n’as pas tort, mais si j’ai des comptes à rendre, ce ne sera certainement pas à toi.

   - Ca suffit ! cria Ull. Je ne te laisserai pas retarder davantage ce duel, et tu n’éviteras pas une seconde fois l’Epée Ardente ! Elle a été conçue pour combattre les flammes de Muspelheim, ce qui en fait l’arme toute désignée pour t’occire ! » dit-il en abattant sa lame. Une note de musique retentit, et l’onde trancha une silhouette qui se volatilisa.

   Mime avait pris sa lyre en main, et avait créé cette illusion en grattant une corde. Il réapparut un peu plus loin, un bras tendu vers le ciel.

   « Je vais à nouveau me vêtir de la Robe Divine d’Eta, dit-il, puisque tu m’y obliges. »

   Celle-ci apparut dans le ciel sombre, sous la forme d’une harpe rouge et brillante. Elle éclata en plusieurs parties qui vinrent recouvrir son porteur.

   « A présent je suis prêt à me battre, Ull !

   - Tant mieux, je ne voudrais pas d’une victoire facile ! »

 

***

 

   Dans une chambre du Palais de Valhalla, Odin était couché dans un lit, veillé par quatre jeunes hommes inquiets. Ils étaient vêtus d’armures aux couleurs sombres et faisaient face à leur père mourant.

   Un cinquième garçon entra dans la pièce, aussitôt hélé par ses frères :

   « Balder !

   - Toi aussi tu as repoussé l’ennemi ? lui demanda l’un d’eux.

   - Bien sûr ! Grâce à nos pouvoirs et nos Robes Divines, rien ne peut nous résister. »

 

   Les cinq frères se racontaient leurs exploits respectifs lorsqu’une voix faible et tremblante les coupa :

   « Mes fils… »

   Les princes s’approchèrent du lit et retirèrent leurs casques.

   « Je suis fier de vous, reprit-il. Je sais que vous serez là pour protéger Asgard quand je ne serais plus. Mais ne prenez pas plaisir dans la guerre, ce serait une erreur. Si je vous lègue ma place, c’est pour permettre votre évolution et celle du peuple. Et peut-être qu’un jour, l’un d’entre vous deviendra mon égal. »

   Le plus jeune des frères, les larmes aux yeux, prit la main du vieil homme :

   « Père, je ne veux pas que tu meures !

   - Ah Frey, tu es si sensible ! Tu dois me laisser partir, la mort n’est pour moi qu’une étape, et j’ai vécu bien plus de temps qu’un homme ne doit vivre. Et tu sais bien que mon esprit veillera sur vous, éternellement. »

   Il retira sa main d’entre les paumes de son fils et ajouta :

   « A présent, je laisse le territoire aux hommes. Qu’ils soient dignes de ma confiance, qu’ils soient dignes d’être des humains, tout simplement. Adieu, mes fils. Adieu. »

   Serein, il ferma son unique œil pour ne plus le rouvrir.

   Ses cinq fils laissèrent couler leurs larmes.

   Frey interrompit le silence de recueillement :

   « Regardez, dans sa main ! »

   Il s’approcha de son père et lui ouvrit les doigts : il y trouva un petit bout de papier replié, sur lequel étaient écrites ces quelques phrases :

   « Cinq épées dans la couronne de cristal

   « Et le royaume sera sauvé du mal

   « Mais si une seule des armes manquait

   « De notre époque le glas retentirait »

 

***

 

   Derbal se réveilla brusquement. La première chose qu’il vit fut Alexei, qui était assis dans l’encadrement d’une fenêtre de la tourelle, le regard perdu au lointain. Le réveil de son chef détourna son attention :

   « Tout va bien, maître ?

   - Oui… oui Alexei, j’ai seulement fait un rêve étrange.

   - Quel genre de rêve ?

   - Peu importe. Loki et Ull sont-ils revenus ?

   - Pas encore. »

   Le prêtre guerrier se releva pour s’assoir sur un rebord en pierre. Il fixa Alexei :

   « Je me posais une question au sujet des Guerriers Bleus : ne sont-ils pas cinq à l’origine ?

   - C’est exact, vous êtes bien renseigné.

   - Qu’est devenue la cinquième Robe Bleue ? Aurait-elle été perdue ?

   - Pas vraiment. C’est une longue histoire.

   - Je t’en prie, dit-il en faisant un geste de la main.

   - Il y a plusieurs générations, le peuple de Bluegrad prit conscience des dangers de son isolement : nous étions totalement ignorants de ce qu’il se passait sur le reste de la planète, et si une menace se manifestait, nous en serions informés au dernier moment. Alors il a été décidé que l’un des Guerriers Bleus serait affecté à une mission bien particulière : il deviendrait un pèlerin chargé de parcourir les continents afin de s’informer, de communiquer, et d’obtenir des alliés ; bref, afin que nous ne soyons plus seuls. »

   Intrigué, Derbal intervint :

   « Tu veux dire que l’un de vos protecteurs a été volontairement éloigné de votre pays ? C’est une stratégie plutôt discutable… Qu’est-il devenu aujourd’hui ?

   - Je l’ignore. La dernière fois que j’ai vu le porteur de la cinquième Robe Bleue, celle de l’Oiseau Bleu, je n’étais qu’un enfant. Cet homme était venu faire son rapport à mon père Piotr avant de repartir pour son pèlerinage.

   - L’Oiseau Bleu ? Cette créature de légende dont, dit-on, les plus beaux joyaux et pierres précieuses jaillissaient de son bec ?

   - Tout à fait, répondit Alexei, amusé, sauf que lui n’a jamais fait jaillir autre chose que de la glace, aussi belle que le diamant il est vrai.

   - Et ce guerrier, tu ne l’as plus jamais revu ?

   - Non. D’après les quelques informations que j’ai pu obtenir, il rendait des services au Sanctuaire d’Athéna, en échange de quoi il était autorisé à étudier la chevalerie de la déesse. Il semble à présent avoir disparu.

   - Ce choix ne vous a donc mené qu’à perdre un de vos guerriers. N’était-ce pas dangereux ? Non seulement vous affaiblissiez votre défense, mais en plus vous n’aviez aucun contrôle sur lui : il pouvait apprendre du monde extérieur, mais il pouvait aussi dévoiler vos secrets.

   - C’est possible, je n’ai jamais vraiment eu l’occasion de réfléchir à la question et je n’ai pas votre expérience. Cependant, j’ai toujours trouvé cette idée fascinante, aujourd’hui plus qu’autrefois.

   - Fascinante ?

   - Oui. Des hommes dont le rôle serait de relier les différentes sociétés humaines, à une époque où le monde est si vaste, si hétérogène. Je trouve le concept magnifique.

   - Tu es jeune, Alexei, et bien que tu sois roi, tu es encore naïf. Mais lorsqu’on dirige un pays, il faut savoir laisser ses rêves d’enfant de côté, et ne penser qu’à ce qui peut faire avancer sa cause. Le pèlerinage de cet Oiseau Bleu n’était qu’un fantasme qui a prouvé son inefficacité.

   - Peut-être, répondit Alexei, pensif. Peut-être, pourtant je continue de croire que l’isolement n’est pas une solution, et qu’un jour les royaumes du Grand Nord cesseront de vivre en autarcie. »

   Derbal voulut répondre. Il aurait souhaité lui dire que c’était une idée stupide, une utopie, qu’on ne vivait bien que replié sur soi-même, mais il ne le put. Lui-même s’était laissé prendre à rêver, un instant, d’une autre façon de considérer le monde, d’une autre manière de diriger son peuple.

   Il se coucha à nouveau, et se tournant contre le mur, il dit :

   « J’ai encore besoin de dormir, Alexei, réveille-moi lorsque mon tour de garde sera venu.

   - Bien, maître. »

   Le prince de Bluegrad dirigea à nouveau son regard vers Asgard, la cité d’Odin.

 

***

 

   L’Epée Ardente fendit l’air, mais Mime disparut pour réapparaître à la gauche de son ennemi. Le gardien du Front Sud regarda autour de lui : son adversaire apparaissait maintenant de tous les côtés tandis que la douce musique pénétrait peu à peu son esprit. Ull attaquait chaque image, mais sans succès. Une voix venant de toutes les directions le narguait :

   « N’en as-tu pas assez de me chercher ? Laisse-moi t’indiquer ma position ! »

   Mime leva une main en repliant ses doigts, et Ull fut frappé par une myriade de rayons blancs. Son corps fut emporté jusque contre un arbre qui se brisa sous l’impact.

   Ull se releva difficilement.

   « Je… je n’ai rien vu ! dit-il.

   - Et ce n’est que le début ! » répondit le musicien en projetant à nouveau ses rayons destructeurs.

   Le guerrier à l’épée ne parvint pas plus à esquiver que la première fois, et fut repoussé sur plusieurs mètres. Il se retint de tomber en s’appuyant sur son épée. Bien que blessé et reprenant difficilement son souffle, il leva son arme, décidé à poursuivre le combat.

 

   « Halte ! » cria un homme.

   Les deux adversaires se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. C’était un jeune guerrier aux cheveux blond-roux courts qui tenait d’une main une lance de métal et de l’autre un large bouclier.

   « Je me nomme Funfeng, dit-il, et je suis chargé de la défense de Muspelheim. D’après vos armures, je dirais que vous êtes des Guerriers Divins. Que faites-vous à vous combattre ici en pleine nuit ?

   - Va jouer la police ailleurs ! lui répondit Ull en se détournant de lui.

   - Ne soyez pas irrespectueux, Guerrier Divin ! Vous êtes sur notre territoire, et je ne veux pas que votre affrontement mette en danger les habitants du pays !

   - Tu es sourd ? Dégage d’ici avant que je ne m’énerve ! »

   Funfeng ne sut que répondre face à tant d’hostilité. Mime intervint :

   « Funfeng. S’il-te-plaît, laisse-nous finir ce combat. Je te jure sur mon honneur de Guerrier Divin et de Muspelien que personne ne sera blessé. »

   Le jeune guerrier prit conscience qu’il avait là un concitoyen, mais hésita à partir. Ull reprit avec violence :

   « Tu es encore là ? Tu l’auras cherché ! »

   Il porta un coup d’épée vers le gardien des lieux, dont la lance se brisa sur le coup. Funfeng avait esquivé de justesse en roulant sur le côté.

   « Espèce d’ordure ! » cria-t-il en se relevant.

   Il fit jaillir de sa main une flamme qui fondit droit sur Ull. Celui-ci se contenta de frapper avec son épée : le feu se sépara en deux, et l’onde tranchante atteignit le Muspelien, dont le bouclier fut brisé à son tour. Mime avait sauté pour écarter son compatriote, sans quoi il aurait été découpé lui aussi.

   Ull rigolait de la situation :

   « Vous faites la paire tous les deux ! Quant à toi, dit-il en pointant du doigt Funfeng, apprends que je porte la Robe Divine qui fut conçue autrefois pour combattre le peuple de Muspelheim, ce n’est pas ton petit feu de camp qui pourra m’inquiéter !

   - Tu n’es qu’un fou ! cracha Mime. Si je n’étais pas intervenu, ce guerrier était mort ! Tu vois donc des ennemis partout ?

   - Ce minable, un ennemi ? Non, juste un petit prétentieux qui a voulu jouer dans la cour des grands ! Il n’avait pas à interrompre notre combat et n’a eu que ce qu’il méritait ! »

   Le guerrier à la lyre était furieux. Funfeng se releva.

   « Merci de m’avoir sauvé la vie, lui dit-il.

   - Je t’avais promis qu’aucun Muspelien ne serait blessé, n’est-ce pas ? Mais cet homme a raison sur un point : tu n’es pas de taille. Laisse-moi lui régler son sort, c’est de toute façon une affaire personnelle.

   - Très bien. » répondit le jeune homme, sans insister. Il s’éloigna, tandis que Mime reprit sa musique ensorcelante.

 

   Cet intermède avait permis à Ull de reprendre son souffle. Sans crier gare, il porta un coup d’épée en visant une silhouette un peu éloignée des autres.

   « Cette fois, je sais où tu es ! »

   La lame ardente déchira l’air et fendit le sol en un énorme rayon tranchant, mais la cible n’était qu’une illusion de plus.

   « C’était ton dernier essai ! Adieu ! »

   Toutes les silhouettes de Mime projetèrent leurs rayons foudroyants en même temps. Le corps d’Ull s’envola dans une avalanche d’explosions et retomba très loin, sa Robe Divine fissurée.

   Ull se remit debout. Il était couvert de sang et blessé en plusieurs endroits, mais il n’abandonnait pas.

   Pointant son épée vers le ciel, il dit :

   « J’ai compris qu’il était inutile d’espérer te retrouver parmi tous tes doubles, mais il existe une autre solution… Rayons Feux d’Artifice ! »

   De l’extrémité de son épée jaillit dans un sifflement une multitude de rayons jaunes qui retombaient tout autour de lui comme les jets d’un volcan, atteignant chaque silhouette, qui s’effaçaient alors une à une, jusqu’au moment où l’une d’elles ne disparut pas : Mime avait partiellement esquivé le coup, mais son épaule avait été sérieusement touchée.

   « Cette fois je te tiens ! » s’écria Ull en se lançant vers sa proie. Mime lui répondit :

   « Tu es parvenu à percer mes illusions en les attaquant toutes simultanément, mais rien ne te sauveras de ma mélodie fatale ! Requiem de Cordes ! »

   Les cordes de sa lyre jaillirent comme animées d’une vie propre et s’emparèrent d’Ull au beau milieu de son assaut.

   « Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? s’écria le descendant d’Odin.

   - Guerrier divin, dès que la mélodie sera terminée, ta vie s’achèvera.

   - Je n’ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! » s’écria-t-il en refermant sa main avec plus de force sur la poigne de son épée. Mais l’étreinte des fils se resserra, et il lâcha son arme qui heurta bruyamment le sol.

   « Tu es totalement à ma merci, Ull. Si tu acceptes d’abandonner le combat, je suis prêt à te laisser vivre. Je suis un Guerrier Divin, pas un bourreau.

   - Je n’ai que faire de tes considérations, et que tu le veuilles ou non, tu n’es pas un vrai Guerrier Divin ! Tu n’as jamais été un défenseur d’Asgard, pas plus que ton père ! »

   Mais sa phrase se termina par un cri : le requiem venait de s’achever. Un flux d’énergie partit des cordes de la lyre pour traverser le corps d’Ull, qui fut secoué d’une violente convulsion. Sa Robe Divine explosa, et il s’écroula en expirant son dernier souffle.

   « Tu as raison, il était inutile de poursuivre ce supplice plus longtemps. Mon attaque aurait dû mettre ton corps en pièces, mais je ne voulais pas souiller cet endroit. »

 

   Regardant le cadavre encore fumant, Mime dit à haute voix :

   « Sors de ta cachette, Funfeng ! »

   Le jeune homme, qui s’était réfugié derrière une maison, avança de quelques pas. Le guerrier d’Eta poursuivit :

   « Tu as encore des progrès à faire si tu veux passer inaperçu d’un Guerrier Divin. Qu’est-ce que tu fais encore là alors que je t’avais demandé de partir ? Tu n’avais pas confiance en moi ?

   - Oh non, pardonnez-moi de vous avoir laissé penser cela. Mais comme vous l’avez dit, j’ai encore des progrès à faire. La manière dont cet homme m’a vaincu tout à l’heure m’a prouvé que je n’étais pas assez fort pour défendre mon pays.

   - Ne sois pas si pessimiste. Tu es encore jeune, et je suis persuadé que tu deviendras aussi fort que moi plus tard. Il faut juste que tu n’oublies jamais pour quoi tu te bats.

   - Je vous remercie de votre conseil. Mais… votre blessure semble grave. Laissez-moi la panser.

   - Ca ira ! répondit Mime en se dégageant. Il en faudra plus pour m’inquiéter. »

   Funfeng recula d’un pas. Le regard dirigé vers le sol, il reprit :

   « Vous m’avez sauvé la vie et c’est grâce à vous s’il n’y a pas eu de ravages ici.

   - Je n’ai fait que mon devoir : en tant que Guerrier Divin, je me dois de défendre Asgard et tous ses alliés, dont Muspelheim.

   - Vous avez raison, la paix entre les deux royaumes est encore récente, mais nous devons apprendre à raisonner plus souvent en tant que compatriotes. C’est pourquoi j’aimerais vous aider en soignant votre blessure.

   - Très bien, céda Mime. Mais après, je souhaiterais rester ici seul encore un moment. »

 

***

 

   A quelques kilomètres au sud-est d’Asgard, la forêt de Glasbr, constituée d’énormes frênes centenaires, subissait, imperturbable la tempête naissante.

   Siegfried, parti faire son tour de recherche, était immobile au milieu des arbres, regardant la lumière de la lune à travers les feuilles.

 

   « Siegfried ? le héla une voix familière. Que fais-tu là ?

   - Albérich ? dit-il en sortant de sa torpeur. Et toi donc ?

   - Ne sois pas tant sur la défensive… Je suppose que tu t’interroges sur le sens de notre résurrection ?

   - En effet, tout ceci est tellement incompréhensible ! De plus, tout à l’heure, je me suis senti attiré vers cet endroit, sans savoir pourquoi.

   - Hum… La Forêt de Glasbr, ce n’est pas très étonnant. On l’appelle aussi la Forêt de l’Oubli.

   - La Forêt de l’Oubli ?

   - Oui, les Asgardiens s’y rendent lorsqu’ils n’ont pas le moral. Cet endroit est réputé pour faire disparaître leurs soucis du moment.

   - C’est amusant. D’où sort cette légende ?

   - Ce n’est pas une légende. Les arbres que tu vois autour de nous sont des frênes jaunes. C’est une espèce très rare, et leur survie dans ce milieu est tout aussi extraordinaire. Ils sont un miracle à eux seuls.

   - Ils sont magnifiques, confirma-t-il, contemplatif.

   - Oui, mais leur particularité réside dans l’effet produit par le pollen de leurs fleurs, qui entraîne une légère perte des souvenirs les plus récents. Cet effet reste minime, toutefois, des mages d’Asgard furent capables par le passé d’accroître les facultés de ces arbres. »

   L’air pensif, le guerrier d’Alpha reprit :

   « Quand je regarde la lumière de la lune nous parvenir à travers les feuillages de ces grands frênes agités par le vent, j’ai l’impression d’avoir déjà vécu une situation similaire à Asgard, comme les réminiscences d’un souvenir oublié.

   - Ou effacé. »

   Siegfried se retourna brusquement vers Albérich :

   « Tu penses que c’est ce qu’il s’est passé ? Que Derbal et ses hommes ont bel et bien été les protecteurs d’Asgard avant nous, mais que notre mémoire n’en aurait plus de traces ? Quel sens ça aurait-il ?

   - Peut-être… peut-être est-ce la volonté d’Odin. Peut-être voulait-il effacer à jamais une période noire de notre histoire.

   - Tu crois que nos prédécesseurs, s’ils le sont bien, auraient commis un acte si honteux que notre seigneur lui-même aurait choisi de nous le faire oublier ?

   - Les voies d’Odin Gangleri sont impénétrables. En tout cas, cette théorie n’explique pas pourquoi nous sommes tous revenus à la vie aujourd’hui. »

   Cette dernière phrase replongea Siegfried dans une intense réflexion. Après un silence qui parut une éternité, il reprit :

   « Dis-moi, Albérich. Je voudrais savoir si tu… Enfin, est-ce que…

   - Laisse-moi deviner : tu as un service à me demander, mais tu hésites encore à me faire confiance, n’est-ce pas ?

   - Mmm… oublie ça.

   - Une minute, je n’ai pas l’intention de m’amuser avec toi, tu as ta fierté et c’est normal. Alors je t’écoute, et je te promets de t’aider, si c’est dans l’intérêt d’Asgard bien sûr. »

   Siegfried se décida à parler :

   « Face à la situation actuelle, j’avais pensé que certaines personnes auraient pu nous aider à y voir plus clair, des personnes qui sont réputées pour maîtriser certaines formes de magie, et qui sont les alliées d’Asgard depuis bien longtemps. Mais les relations entre nos deux pays restent tout de même délicates.

   - Tu penses à Svartalfaheim ?

   - Tu as deviné. J’ai entendu dire que l’un de tes ancêtres avait noué des relations avec les Svartalfiens, ce qui est assez rare.

   - Et tu voudrais que j’aille me renseigner auprès d’eux ? Ce n’est pas une mauvaise idée…

   - Tu es d’accord ?

   - Je n’ai personnellement jamais eu de contact avec eux, alors je ne sais pas si ça donnera des résultats. »

   Il dévisagea Siegfried, puis fit un pas vers lui :

   « J’accepte, en espérant que tu cesseras de te méfier ainsi de moi. »

   Il partit sur-le-champ.

   Le guerrier d’Alpha, se retrouvant seul, dit alors pour lui-même :

   « Tu as raison, Albérich, je ne te fais pas confiance. Mais merci pour ce que tu vas faire. »

 

***

 

   A proximité de la route menant à Asgard, juste en face d’une cascade gelée à moitié détruite, deux jeunes enfants marchaient en direction de la cité.

   « Dépêche-toi, Hjuki, les vents commencent à se déchaîner ! Nous devons retourner en ville avant d’être au milieu d’une tempête ! »

   C’était une jeune fille qui portait un gros manteau usé et un bonnet laissant dépasser ses cheveux châtains.

   « Oui oui grande sœur, j’arrive ! »

   Le petit frère avait les mêmes cheveux que son aînée. Il était emmitouflé dans plusieurs couches de vêtements d’hiver en triste état, et tentait de suivre tant bien que mal le rythme de marche de sa sœur.

   Il s’arrêta soudain, son attention portée vers le pied de la cascade.

   « Bil ! Attend ! cria-t-il. J’ai vu quelque chose là-bas ! »

   La jeune fille s’arrêta, contrariée.

   « Hjuki, non ! C’est dangereux ! »

   Mais le garçon s’était déjà éloigné. Elle le rejoignit et constata qu’une forme se détachait effectivement de la neige. Elle eut un geste d’effroi en réalisant :

   « Mais, c’est un homme !

   - Tu vois, j’ai pas inventé ! Tu dis toujours que j’invente ! »

   Le corps était à moitié recouvert de glace. Il était revêtu d’une armure bleu marine dont le masque couvrait le visage de l’homme sous des yeux semblables à ceux d’un loup.

   Son frère commençait déjà à creuser la glace pour dégager l’homme.

   « Grande sœur, aide-moi ! Il faut le sortir d’ici ! »

   Reprenant ses esprits, elle s’afféra à son tour à la tâche. Après avoir retiré toute la glace qui recouvrait cet homme, ils tentèrent de lui parler. Hjuki lui adressa la parole tout en lui remuant les épaules :

   « Monsieur, ouh ouh, Monsieur ! Vous êtes réveillé ? »

   Mais il ne répondait pas. Bil attira son frère vers elle :

   « Laisse, Hjuki, il est mort, on ne peut rien pour lui.

   - Quoi ? Mais non, il dort seulement. Regarde l’armure qu’il porte, je suis sûr que c’est un Guerrier Divin, et les Guerriers Divins, ça meurt pas comme ça ! »

   Il continuait à agiter le corps inanimé, tandis que sa sœur se retourna. Elle s’immobilisa dans l’instant, et chuchota :

   « Hjuki, regarde ! »

   Son frère fut à son tour paralysé par la frayeur : ils étaient entourés par une meute de loups.

   « Grande sœur, ils… ils vont nous attaquer ? » dit-il en s’accrochant à la taille de son aînée.

   Celle-ci avait déjà ramassé une pierre, prête à la jeter sur le premier qui s’approcherait.

   « Ils ne vous feront rien, les loups ne s’attaquent pas aux hommes. » fit une voix qui venait de derrière eux.

   L’homme était vivant, et il s’était relevé.

   « Vous… vous êtes réveillé ? » lui dit Bil, peu rassurée par cet inconnu au masque si effrayant et dont les mains étaient armées de griffes de métal. Ignorant la question, il plaça deux doigts dans sa bouche pour siffler, et les loups lui répondirent en hurlant à la mort, achevant d’apeurer la fille.

   « Ging ! Où es-tu ? dit alors le guerrier. Et tous les autres ? Pourquoi êtes-vous si peu nombreux? »

   Hjuki, quant à lui, était piqué par la curiosité :

   « Monsieur, vous êtes bien un Guerrier Divin ? C’est tellement rare d’en voir ! »

   Sa sœur lui mit la main sur la bouche :

   « Pardonnez-le, Monsieur, il est encore jeune et très curieux ! »

   Mais le maître des loups ne semblait pas les entendre. Il se mit à pleurer.

   « Ging ! Non ! Pourquoi suis-je revenu à la vie et pas toi ? Odin, pourquoi ? »

   Le frère et la sœur comprenaient de moins en moins la situation. Bil en profita pour s’éloigner avec son frère :

   « Encore pardon Monsieur, nous vous laissons tranquille. »

   Tenant son frère par la main, elle courut en direction d’Asgard.

   « Petite… »

   Ce simple mot prononcé par le guerrier la fit sursauter. Paralysée par la peur, elle répondit :

   « Oui ?

   - Merci à vous de m’avoir sorti de là. »

   Surprise, elle se retourna pour le voir à nouveau : son masque s’était relevé, découvrant un visage qui n’avait rien de démoniaque. Il ne devait avoir que quelques années de plus qu’elle, et il était même très beau. Cette pensée la fit rougir, alors elle tourna brusquement la tête, se retrouvant nez à nez avec son frère, qui regardait la scène sans comprendre.

   « Comment vous appelez-vous, continua l’homme.

   - Moi je m’appelle Hjuki, répondit le petit garçon, et elle c’est ma sœur, Bil. Et vous ?

   - Je m’appelle Fenrir, et pour répondre à ta première question, oui je suis bien un Guerrier Divin. Mais vous devriez partir d’ici, cet endroit risque de devenir dangereux pour vous, dit-il en regardant au loin.

   - Oh vous savez, ma sœur et moi on a jamais eu de parents, on a appris à se débrouiller tout seuls, répondit Hjuki l’air fiérot. Alors vous faites pas de soucis pour nous !

   - Bon ! On y va ! » l’interrompit Bil. Tirant son frère par le bras, tous deux disparurent sur la route menant à Asgard.

 

   Quelques minutes après, l’homme dont Fenrir avait perçu la présence fit son apparition.

   « Bonsoir, tu dois être Fenrir, n’est-ce pas ? Je savais que j’arriverais à toi en suivant tes loups. Je me présente : Loki, guerrier divin d’Asgard, tout comme toi.

   - D’où me connais-tu ?

   - En fait, je ne te connais que de réputation. Tu l’ignores sans doute, mais les gens parlent de toi comme du Sasquatch ou du Monstre du Loch Ness, tu es une légende à Asgard !

   - Je me fous de ce que pensent les gens. Que me veux-tu ?

   - Hé hé ! J’aime ta façon franche et sans mesure de parler ! Tu as raison, il est inutile de s’encombrer de formules et de précautions, les humains étant très forts pour mentir par les mots ! »

   Fenrir ne répondit rien.

   « Si je suis venu jusqu’à toi, continua son interlocuteur, c’est pour une raison très simple : tous les Guerriers Divins ont été ressuscités, et ce que nous ignorions, c’est qu’il y en a deux ordres : je fais partie des cinq Gardiens des Fronts, tandis que tu appartiens aux Sept Représentants de la Grande Ourse. Tu ne comprends sans doute pas comment c’est possible, mais c’est pareil pour nous tous. Quoiqu’il en soit, Odin a sans doute une raison très précise d’avoir ramené ses combattants à la vie.

   - Cela ne m’intéresse pas, le coupa Fenrir. Je n’ai aucune envie de défendre Asgard ou qui que ce soit.

   - Tu ne m’as pas compris, Fenrir, je n’ai pas non plus l’intention de jouer les protecteurs. Pour être honnête, mon objectif a toujours été de conquérir le monde, et crois-moi nous en avons les moyens. Un allié tel que toi serait essentiel pour notre réussite. Tu symbolises la revanche de la nature face à l’homme. Tu hais l’humanité ? Comme je te comprends ! Les animaux se dévorent entre eux, mais ils ne prétendent pas ressentir de l’amour, de l’amitié ou de la compassion en accomplissant leurs actes. L’homme en revanche tue pour le plaisir ou pour la gloire, il tue même sans s’en apercevoir, tant toute vie autre que la sienne est insignifiante à ses yeux. Je vis parmi eux, mais je suis écœuré de leurs masques hypocrites. Et je sais que tu ressens la même chose, je l’ai su dès que je t’ai vu ! »

   Loki se rapprocha avant de continuer :

   « Si tu décides de nous suivre et de te ranger du côté de Derbal, notre maître, tu constitueras notre première ligne de front pour tuer nos ennemis.

   - Quels ennemis ?

   - Peu importe ! Nous tuerons tous ceux qui seront sur notre chemin ! Hommes, femmes, enfants, vieillards, aucun ne méritera de survivre ! Quel sentiment de puissance et d’allégresse je ressens dans ces moments-là ! Le sang qui coule le long de mes mains, la carcasse de mon ennemi qui gît à terre, le râle de l’homme qui succombe ! Toutes ces sensations dont seuls les chasseurs comme toi et moi peuvent comprendre le plaisir ! Alors, Fenrir, que décide-tu ? demanda Loki avec un sourire carnassier.

   - Pourquoi te suivrais-je toi plutôt que ceux de mon clan ?

   - Pff ! J’ai rencontré ceux de ton "clan", et notamment Siegfried, ce beau parleur misanthrope ! Il prétend être le représentant de la justice, mais ne combattra jamais que pour sa propre gloire ! Crois-tu qu’un chasseur tel que toi y trouvera son compte en le suivant ? »

   Fenrir regarda ses loups. Il repensa à Ging, son meilleur ami, qui n’avait pas eu le droit de revenir à la vie. Il sentit son désir du sang se raviver, alors il répondit :

   « Après tout, pourquoi pas… »

 

   Loki se tourna pour se rendre au repère. Fenrir le suivit à pas de loup.

 

***

 

   Albérich avait franchi le col séparant les pics de Tindterne et Trold jusqu’à pénétrer dans une grotte sombre. Suivant un étroit couloir souterrain sur plus de cinq cents mètres, il déboucha dans une caverne plus large, aux tréfonds de la Terre.

   « Enfin, Svartalfaheim ! » lança Albérich en guise d’entrée. Mais il changea rapidement d’attitude en ne découvrant que des décombres à perte de vue.

 

   Ce royaume était réputé pour être un immense réseau de tunnels dont les parois étaient couvertes de cristaux aux mille couleurs, mais aujourd’hui il n’y avait plus que des murs et des plafonds écroulés, la plupart des couloirs n’étaient même plus praticables.

   « Je suppose que les responsables de ces ravages ne voulaient pas laisser la moindre trace de leur passage, dit-il, mais c’était compter sans le pouvoir des Svartalfiens, leur science dépasse la mort. »

   Il ramassa un morceau de cristal brisé, et le tenant entre les deux mains, il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Ses paupières clignèrent de plus en plus vite, puis s’immobilisèrent.

   « Nous y voilà… »

   Grâce à sa maîtrise de la "mémoire du cristal", apprise grâce aux chroniques de son ancêtre Albérich le XIIIe, il voyait tout ce qu’il s’était produit dans ce lieu. Il ne parvenait pas à savoir quand se déroulait la scène, mais il l’observait comme s’il y était.

 

   De nombreux habitants étaient réunis dans l’une des plus grandes cavernes de Svartalfaheim pour un conseil d’état, lorsqu’ils furent interrompus par une gigantesque explosion qui retentit en des échos interminables. Tous constatèrent un phénomène qu’ils n’auraient jamais cru voir sous terre : des rayons du soleil éclairaient la caverne ! L’explosion avait ouvert une brèche si grande qu’elle reliait le fond souterrain à la surface.

   Un homme entra par cette faille. Il était revêtu d’une armure cuivrée particulièrement hétérogène, comme si chaque pièce provenait d’une protection différente : sur ses genoux apparaissaient des pattes d’ours, sur ses coudes des griffes d’aigle, et sur son dos des ailes de chauve-souris. Sa main droite était armée d’un pic semblable au dard d’une abeille, et sa main gauche était décorée d’une tête de serpent. Enfin, son casque évoquait la tête d’un loup. Six bêtes réunies en un seul corps.

   En arrivant au milieu du peuple souterrain, il clama :

   « Je suis Io de Scylla, Général du tout-puissant dieu Poséidon. L’empereur m’envoie récupérer un objet. Je suis sûr que vous savez de quoi je parle… »

   Albérich comprit immédiatement de quoi il s’agissait, mais aucun Svartalfien ne répondit. Des soldats arrivèrent en masse.

   « Quitte immédiatement les lieux si tu ne veux pas goûter aux terribles armes qui font la réputation de Svartalfaheim ! » cria l’un d’eux. Mais Io fit un geste de la main, et le beau parleur fut projeté sur un mur, y laissant la vie.

   « Ne m’obligez pas à me répéter : où est-il ? »

   Les civils comme les soldats furent saisis de terreur et s’enfuirent dans tous les sens. Le Général étendit les bras en criant « Morsure du Vampire », faisant apparaître une multitude de chauve-souris dans la grotte qui s’attaquèrent aux fuyards, n’en laissant pas un s’échapper.

   « Que personne ne bouge ! cria-t-il. Celui qui désobéira sera vidé de tout son sang par mes créatures ! »

   La foule s’immobilisa. Io s’approcha de l’un des membres du conseil qui présidait quelques instants auparavant, un homme âgé aux cheveux blancs.

   « Toi, je suis sûr que tu vas pouvoir me répondre. »

   Le Général fit un geste de la main, et l’homme sentit que l’emprise qui lui lacérait le cou se relâcher. Il reprit sa respiration et répondit :

   « Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parl…

   - Dard de l’Abeille ! »

   Le vieil homme n’avait pas fini de formuler sa phrase que le Marina sauta sur un soldat pour lui transpercer la poitrine de son poing.

   Il retira sa main, et le garde s’écroula dans son sang. Le haut dignitaire était pétrifié.

   « A chaque mauvaise réponse, ajouta Io, je tuerai l’un de tes sujets. La prochaine fois, ça pourra très bien être une femme ou un enfant, alors sois sûr de toi avant de répondre.

   - Vous… vous voulez parler de l’Anneau des Nibelungen ? bégaya-t-il.

   - Eh bien voilà ! On se comprend ! » répondit le guerrier de Poséidon, enjoué. Puis sur un ton plus rude :

   « Où est-il ? »

   A la terreur de mourir venait s’ajouter pour le vieil homme la peur de trahir le plus grand secret de son peuple.

 

   L’Anneau des Nibelungen était l’un des trésors les plus anciens du royaume. Il était le produit le plus abouti de la magie des Svartalfiens, experts dans l’art de contrôler les consciences. On dit que les armes de leurs soldats étaient ensorcelées, et que si un ennemi tentait de s’en emparer, une envie presque irrépressible le prenait de se tuer lui-même avec cette arme. Mais l’anneau maudit disposait d’un pouvoir de contrôle bien supérieur : il accordait à son porteur une puissance surhumaine, développant par là même ses instincts les plus vils, si bien que ce dernier en venait à se retourner contre les siens.

   Autrefois, Svartalfaheim livrait une bataille acharnée contre le royaume d’Alfaheim afin d’obtenir la suprématie du monde magique. De part et d’autre, les forces étaient égales, chaque pays disposant d’une magie puissante. Aussi le royaume souterrain envoya l’Anneau des Nibelungen à son ennemi. En peu de temps, les Alfiens en vinrent à se battre les uns contre les autres, jusqu’à ce que tout soit détruit. Ainsi disparut l’un des neuf royaumes du Grand Nord, et ainsi naquit la triste réputation de l’anneau maudit.

 

   C’est pourquoi Svartalfaheim cachait l’anneau depuis si longtemps, et le vieil homme ne voulait pas être celui qui trahirait le secret. Il se jeta sur l’épée d’un garde et en porta la pointe contre sa gorge, mais tout son corps s’immobilisa, comme si un serpent géant s’était enroulé autour de lui.

   « Prise du Serpent ! » dit Io.

   Il fit un pas en avant et continua :

   « Tu me déçois, vieillard, j’avais pourtant été clair. »

   Il se tourna vers un petit garçon qui s’était recroquevillé dans un coin et esquissa le geste de le frapper.

   « Arrêtez ! l’interrompit le dignitaire. Je vous emmène tout de suite auprès de l’Anneau maudit ! Je vous le promets ! »

   Io arrêta son coup. Le vieillard se dirigea vers l’une des sorties, invitant l’envahisseur à le suivre. Le Marina se baissa vers le garçon recroquevillé et le saisit par le poignet.

   « Je me permets de prendre une petite précaution, dit-il en s’adressant au vieil homme, au cas où tu t’aviserais à m’attirer dans un piège… »

   Le dignitaire s’immobilisa, transpirant à grosses gouttes, puis il reprit sa marche et s’engouffra dans le tunnel, suivi du guerrier et de son otage.

 

   Après avoir traversé de nombreux couloirs et cavernes, ils arrivèrent à un cul-de-sac. Le Svartalfien plaça une main sur une paroi et prononça une phrase dans un langage inconnu de Io. Le mur se souleva, dévoilant la présence d’une petite pièce aux cloisons couvertes d’un cristal rouge aux reflets noirs. Au fond se trouvait un piédestal sur lequel était déposé l’Anneau des Nibelungen.

   Le Général de Scylla pénétra dans la salle du trésor en lâchant son otage. Il prit le petit anneau doré entre ses doigts.

   « Pas de doute, c’est bien lui ! dit-il. Je ressens son pouvoir ! Maître Poséidon va être fier de moi ! »

   Tout à sa victoire, Io n’eut pas le temps de réagir lorsque le mur se rabaissa violemment pour l’enfermer : le dignitaire Svartalfien venait de réactiver la fermeture de la porte.

   Rassuré que l’ennemi se soit fait prendre, le vieil homme s’emporta :

   « Adieu, messager du tyran des mers ! Cette pièce est faite d’un cristal indestructible, te voilà condamné à mourir avec l’objet dont tu désirais tant t’emparer ! »

   Il se figea, remarquant que le mur ne s’était pas complètement refermé : le Marina avait eu le temps de glisser une main en dessous. La lourde porte se souleva jusqu’à découvrir le guerrier de Scylla.

   « Vieux fou ! Je me doutais bien que cet endroit était un piège ! »

   Il fit un pas en avant et lâcha le mur, qui retomba avec fracas au sol. Tenant dans la main le trésor maudit, il s’approcha du dignitaire et lui dit :

   « Au fait, mon maître m’a donné une consigne en m’envoyant ici : il m’a dit "Pas de témoins" ».

   Le sang du vieillard se glaça en comprenant qu’ils allaient tous mourir.

   Des soldats qui les avaient suivis jusqu’ici s’élancèrent contre l’oppresseur.

   « Grande Tornade ! »

   Une tempête comme jamais personne n’aurait cru en voir un jour sous terre emporta les hommes et détruisit les grottes.

   Après que le Marina ait fini son œuvre de destruction, il ne restait plus rien de Svartalfaheim.

 

   Albérich rouvrit les yeux violemment.

   « Bon sang ! Tant de morts en si peu de temps ! Ainsi, Poséidon ne s’était pas attaqué seulement à Asgard… Qui sait quels autres royaumes et quels autres peuples il a encore détruits ? »

   Il regarda autour de lui. Il ne restait vraiment rien. Il jeta le cristal et se releva.

   « Ce n’est pas ici que j’obtiendrai la moindre information sur la situation actuelle d’Asgard. »

 

   Juste avant de sortir, il ressentit une présence. Non, c’était à peine une étincelle de vie, si faible qu’il doutait qu’il s’agisse d’un être humain, mais c’était suffisant pour piquer sa curiosité.

   Et s’il y avait un survivant ?

 

   Le guerrier de Delta se lança dans une recherche effrénée. Il parcourut les couloirs encore praticables et dégagea les autres. Son périple le mena dans une pièce ovale à moitié effondrée. Il repoussa les masses de pierre et de cristal qui lui obstruaient le chemin jusqu’à atteindre le fond de la pièce : une jeune femme était prisonnière d’un large bloc de cristal vert, comme un fossile piégé dans la pierre.


	3. La première des cinq branches

   Mime venait d’arriver à la plaine de Brimir, le lieu où sont enterrés les braves d’Asgard. Avant de repartir de Muspelheim, le jeune Funfeng avait bandé sa blessure de manière remarquable, il avait même cautérisé la plaie grâce à son pouvoir sur le feu. La douleur avait presque disparu de son épaule.

   Face à la sépulture de Volkel, Mime sentit disparaître en lui les dernières souffrances qui malmenaient son cœur. La culpabilité, la rancune, les regrets, la tristesse, il n’y avait plus rien de tout cela en lui, et en cet instant il se sentit bien, comme jamais il n’aurait espéré l’être. Il avait atteint un état de sérénité tel qu’il lui semblait découvrir chaque chose pour la première fois. Il redécouvrait ces terres gelées, ces vents froids et ce royaume d’Asgard. Mais il découvrit également autre chose, qui lui fit froid dans le dos : il y avait une présence à proximité. Un homme, peut-être même plusieurs, et leurs intentions n’étaient ni celles de simples spectateurs, ni celles d’amis. Une question l’inquiétait plus encore : depuis combien de temps l’observaient-ils ? Peut-être depuis toujours.

   Le guerrier à la lyre feignit de poursuivre son recueillement tout en se concentrant afin de localiser la position précise des espions, mais c’était difficile car leur présence était presque imperceptible.

   « J’ignore qui ils sont et ce qu’ils veulent, mais ils sont doués dans l’art de se camoufler. »

   Il parvint à les localiser : ils étaient derrière un vieux mur à quelques mètres de lui. Le Guerrier Divin se releva brusquement et projeta ses rayons vers leur cachette. Le mur explosa et Mime s’élança. Mais il n’y avait plus personne. Il se sentit humilié de ne pas les avoir remarqués plus tôt et de les avoir laissés s’échapper.

   Toutefois, son attaque avait touché l’un des inconnus car quelques gouttes de sang ainsi qu’un débris métallique de couleur verte gisaient au sol.

   « Un morceau d’armure ? » pensa-t-il en le ramassant.

   Le guerrier d’Eta comprit qu’une menace insidieuse planait en ce moment même sur Asgard. Il devait rejoindre la cité dès maintenant, d’autant que le jour allait se lever d’un instant à l’autre.

   Craignant d’être à nouveau suivi par ces espions, il prit sa lyre et joua une douce musique. Son corps se multiplia en plusieurs exemplaires, et tous, l’un après l’autre, disparurent, jusqu’à ce qu’il n’en reste plus un seul : Mime était à présent invisible.

 

***

 

   Au fond de la caverne où se trouvaient les Représentants de la Grande Ourse, la jeune Svartalfienne était couchée sous une épaisse couverture. Ses longs cheveux bleutés s’étalaient jusqu’à sa taille, et ses yeux étaient clos. Lorsque le guerrier de Delta approcha, ses paupières se soulevèrent, révélant des pupilles d’un jaune étincelant.

   « Vous… vous êtes celui qui m’a sauvée ? dit-elle d’une voix faible.

   - Lorsque je vous ai découverte, votre corps était pris dans un bloc de cristal qui vous maintenait en hibernation et vous protégeait de toute menace extérieure. C’est ce carcan qui vous a sauvé la vie. Vous rappelez-vous comment vous êtes arrivée là ?

   - Ou… oui, ça me revient… Un envahisseur, un homme à la solde de Poséidon est venu à Svartalfaheim. Il voulait s’emparer de l’Anneau des Nibelungen, puis il a attaqué les gens, il a tué tout le monde ! Tout mon peuple a été exterminé ! »

   Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle continua :

   « Et alors qu’il approchait de nos appartements, mon père m’a mise en sécurité grâce à sa maîtrise des cristaux d’hibernation. Puis il est allé au-devant de l’envahisseur pour le combattre. Il est sûrement mort à présent. »

   Elle se tut, les yeux mouillés de larmes amères.

   « Soyez sans crainte, dit-il, vous êtes désormais sous la protection des Guerriers Divins. Plus rien ne pourra vous arriver ici. »

   Elle se redressa sur sa couche, puis séchant ses larmes, elle dit :

   « Au fait, quel est votre nom ?

   - Je m’appelle Albérich.

   - Enchantée Albérich, moi c’est Idun. »

   Elle voulut lui tendre la main, mais elle découvrit que celle-ci était couverte d’un bandage.

   « J’ai… j’ai été blessée ? s’étonna-t-elle.

   - Oui, mais ce n’est rien de grave. »

   Ses larmes reprirent.

   « Cette main est importante pour moi : je suis violoniste. Aujourd’hui je me retrouve sans famille ni patrie. Si je perds aussi la musique, il ne me reste plus rien !

   - J’ai moi-même soigné ta blessure, et dans quelques jours, ta main sera comme neuve, aie confiance en moi. A présent repose-toi, tu es encore faible. »

   La jeune fille se rallongea sous la couverture et s’endormit profondément.

   Avant de sortir, Albérich s’arrêta pour la regarder quelques instants. Puis il se reprit et quitta les lieux.

 

***

 

   Ce matin-là, quatre gardes surveillaient l’entrée d’Asgard malgré le vent violent qui leur frappait le visage. Leur attention fut attirée par un groupe de personnes venant de l’est : c’étaient Derbal, Loki, Fenrir, Rung, Midgard, Alexei et les Guerriers Bleus.

   Les sentinelles se remettaient à peine de leur surprise qu’à l’ouest apparurent quatre autres hommes : Siegfried, Syd, Thor et Albérich.

   Les treize guerriers s’approchèrent, et sur un ton qui n’autorisait pas la désobéissance, Derbal dit aux gardes :

   « Appelez immédiatement vos supérieurs. »

   Les quatre soldats n’en demandèrent pas plus pour détaler à l’intérieur de la cité aussi vite que s’ils avaient eu des ailes, laissant les deux ordres de Guerriers Divins face à face.

   « Le sommeil qui frappait hier le peuple d’Asgard semble ne plus agir, dit Loki. En tout cas ils ont décampé comme si leurs cauchemars prenaient vie. »

   Mais les quatre représentants de la Grande Ourse n’avaient pas le cœur à faire de l’humour ; ils ne parvenaient pas à croire que Fenrir était aux côtés de leurs rivaux.

   « Fenrir ! Comment toi, le guerrier d’Epsilon, peux-tu te retourner contre tes frères d’armes ? s’exclama Siegfried.

   - Sale traître ! ajouta Syd. As-tu donc oublié l’ordre auquel tu appartiens ? Et nous qui nous inquiétions à ton sujet !

   - Tu es la honte des Guerriers Divins ! intervint Thor à son tour. Comment peux-tu renier ainsi la princesse ?

   - Veuillez modérer vos paroles ! leur répondit Derbal. Jusqu’à preuve du contraire, cet homme n’a trahi personne, puisqu’il est toujours au service d’Odin. Vous devriez plutôt suivre son exemple et vous rallier à nous. Mais il y a un sujet bien plus grave dont nous devons parler : cette nuit, l’un des nôtres n’est pas revenu. Je suppose que vous ne savez rien à ce sujet ? »

   Au moment où Siegfried allait répondre, le bruit d’une armée en marche se fit entendre. Cela provenait des portes de la ville : tous les soldats d’Asgard s’étaient regroupés et descendaient en cohortes organisées vers la plaine. Dans l’ordre et le calme, ils encerclèrent les Guerriers Divins.

   Ces soldats étaient vêtus de légères armures grises portées par-dessus des tenues de fourrure. Ils avaient des casques surmontés de deux cornes et des boucliers ronds au bras gauche. Tous étaient armés de lances, de haches ou de couteaux.

   Deux phalanges de gardes s’écartèrent pour former une allée, et une jeune femme montant un cheval majestueux y apparut. Elle était habillée très simplement d’une robe banche, et ses longs cheveux gris lui tombaient sur les épaules.

   « Princesse Hilda ! s’écria Siegfried. Vous êtes saine et sauve !

   - Oui, tout va bien Siegfried. Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir en vie.

   - Et moi je craignais que ce sommeil maudit imposé au peuple d’Asgard ne réserve de mauvaises surprises.

   - A notre réveil, une surprise de taille nous attendait tous effectivement, quant à dire qu’elle était mauvaise, je ne saurais me prononcer. »

   Elle se tourna vers Derbal et lui dit :

   « Mais peut-être que l’ancien roi d’Asgard pourrait nous répondre ?

   - Vous le connaissez ? intervint Siegfried, consterné. Comment est-ce possible ?

   - Le sommeil que nous avons subi cette nuit était d’une étrange nature, répondit la reine. Il nous a rendu la mémoire de souvenirs dont nous n’avions même pas idée hier. Oui je connais Derbal, et tout le monde à Asgard l’a connu, même toi. Il n’y a pas si longtemps, il était le grand prêtre d’Asgard, tandis que moi-même je n’étais qu’une des prêtresses à son service, et que toi, Siegfried, tu étais un soldat. Lui et ses acolytes étaient les Guerriers Divins, chargés de défendre le pays. Mais l’impensable se produisit : Derbal, de par son ambition démesurée et sa conduite intolérable, allait plonger la cité dans le Ragnarok.

   - C’est faux ! protesta l’intéressé.

   - Inutile de nier, l’interrompit une voix qui venait de derrière la reine, tout Asgard s’en rappelle désormais. »

   L’homme qui venait de parler fut immédiatement reconnu par ses frères d’armes.

   « Mime ! Toi aussi tu es revenu !

   - En effet. Je suis retourné à Asgard juste avant que le jour se lève, découvrant chaque habitant endormi. Puis j’ai vu les premiers rayons du soleil les éveiller doucement, et alors chacune de leurs paroles m’as appris les tristes souvenirs qui avaient été effacés.

   - Derbal et ses hommes sont donc bien des Guerriers Divins ? dit Albérich. Dans ce cas, pourquoi un nouvel ordre a-t-il été créé ?

   - Sans doute est-ce la manière qu’Odin a de nous punir, lui répondit Hilda. Lorsque Derbal voulut conquérir le monde, bafouant ainsi toutes les lois d’Asgard, un jeune héros donna sa vie pour interrompre le Ragnarok. Son sacrifice fit apparaître l’Yggdrasil, l’arbre soutien du monde, qui purifia le royaume en effaçant de nos mémoires les tristes états de service de Derbal. Sa Robe Divine et celles de ses hommes, jugées en partie responsables de leur comportement, furent remplacées, et de nouvelles règles furent instaurées. Ces règles, vous les connaissez tous, mais Derbal et ses hommes les ignorent : tout d’abord, le roi ou la reine est désormais extérieur aux Guerriers Divins, évitant ainsi de cumuler plusieurs pouvoirs aux mains d’une même personne. Par ailleurs, les Guerriers Divins ne sont plus les héritiers des grandes familles d’Asgard, mais simplement les plus méritants du royaume, choisis par la grande prêtresse et Odin. Et enfin, la reine d’Asgard a un devoir aux yeux du monde, une responsabilité primordiale : celle de prier le seigneur Odin afin que les calottes glaciaires ne fondent pas. Jusqu’à présent, notre dieu à tous se chargeait seul de cette tâche ; désormais, il exige notre concours.

   - Dans ce cas, dit Loki, pourquoi avoir ressuscité les deux ordres de Guerriers Divins, si les premiers sont obsolètes comme vous le prétendez ?

   - Je l’ignore. De même, je ne saurais dire pourquoi Odin a choisi de vous ressusciter plutôt que de choisir de nouveaux porteurs pour ses Robes Divines. Ce n’est pas dans ses habitudes de jouer ainsi avec la vie et la mort.

   - Quoiqu’il en soit, continua Derbal, je pense que seule une menace de taille nécessite de ressusciter nos deux ordres à la fois. »

   Il pointa son doigt vers les plaines au loin.

   « Et cette menace, elle approche en ce moment même ! »

   Tous se retournèrent et virent l’horizon brillant d’une lumière rouge comme le feu.

   « Le… coucher du soleil ? s’exclama Rung. C’est impossible ! Le soleil est encore au-dessus de nos têtes !

   - J’ignore de quoi il s’agit, dit Siegfried, mais ça se rapproche, tel un raz-de-marée plus brûlant qu’un volcan.

   - Serait-ce l’enfer qui vient sur nous ? dit Thor.

   - Je dirais plutôt qu’il s’agit d’une armée, objecta Albérich, et pas n’importe laquelle.

   - Le peuple de Muspelheim, dit Derbal. »

   Les vagues de feu, arrivées à proximité de la ville, apparurent plus clairement aux yeux des Asgardiens : il s’agissait de guerriers dont le corps était entouré de flammes. Cependant ils ne brûlaient pas : les flammes les enveloppaient comme l’aura entoure le corps de celui qui maîtrise le cosmos. Ils étaient plus d’une centaine, et leurs visages étaient recouverts par des bandes de tissus qui ne laissaient apparaître que leurs yeux.

   En arrivant face aux Guerriers Divins, les soldats de feu se placèrent en un bataillon prêt à charger, tandis que leurs opposants se mettaient en garde.

   « C’est étrange, dit Siegfried, pourquoi sont-ils masqués ?

   - Sans doute pour signifier leur dissidence par rapport à Muspelheim, qui est officiellement en paix avec Asgard. » lui répondit Albérich.

   Chaque Guerrier d’Odin était prêt à attaquer cette armée dont les intentions belliqueuses transparaissaient sans qu’aucune parole ne soit prononcée. Mime en revanche acceptait bien plus mal le comportement de ses frères de sang :

   « Muspeliens, pourquoi attaquez-vous Asgard ? Nous sommes alliés ! »

   Pour seule réponse, l’un des soldats de feu cria d’une voix affreuse :

   « Asgard n’a aucun allié ! Mort aux esclaves de Bolverk ! » et tous les autres guerriers poussèrent des hurlements à sa suite.

   « Bolverk ? s’interrogea Alexei.

   - Le Fauteur de Malheur, lui répondit Derbal sans quitter les envahisseurs des yeux. C’est ainsi que nos ennemis appellent Odin. Ils semblent plus enragés que jamais…

   - Nous devons les empêcher d’atteindre la cité ! cria Siegfried.

   - Quel que soit leur nombre, renchérit Derbal, nous les repousserons ! A l’attaque ! »

 

   Les deux armées s’élançaient, seul Mime restant près des portes de la ville. Les premières lignes muspeliennes se séparaient en petits groupes afin de s’opposer à chaque guerrier divin. Ils attaquaient avec leurs lances ou avec leurs flammes, et partout sur le champ de bataille le cri des guerriers, le bruit des combats et le râle des morts résonnaient. Les duels se livraient au corps à corps - avec griffes, poings, lances, épées, haches - ou à distance - avec énergie, flammes, glace, souffle. Le retentissement de cette bataille était tel que tous les pays du Grand Nord devaient en percevoir les sons et les lumières. Des flammes, des boules de feu et même des jets de magma étaient projetés par les Muspeliens, tandis que du côté des serviteurs d’Odin, les techniques les plus dévastatrices étaient employées :

   « Griffes du Loup !

   - Epée d’Odin !

   - Impulsion Bleue !

   - Cercueil d’Améthyste !

   - Tempête d’Odin ! »

   Très vite, il fut évident que les soldats de feu n’étaient pas de taille, les attaques de leurs adversaires étaient si puissantes qu’elles les fauchaient par groupe de cinq ou dix. Certains tentaient de résister aux énergies, mais s’ils ne succombaient pas sur le coup, ils étaient laissés dans un tel état qu’il en fallait bien peu pour les achever. D’autres tentaient d’esquiver, mais le résultat était encore pire : leur vitesse étant bien trop inférieure à celle de l’élite d’Asgard, ils périssaient sans comprendre.

   En quelques instants donc, l’armée de Muspelheim, comprenant son erreur d’avoir voulu opposer des groupes de trois ou quatre hommes contre chaque Guerrier Divin, fut mise en déroute. Le reste des bataillons recula et se regroupa en plusieurs rangées resserrées. Les défenseurs d’Asgard, partis pour en finir avec leurs ennemis, s’élancèrent vers les survivants, lorsque la première ligne s’abaissa pour dévoiler une rangée de guerriers tenant tous une lance enflammée, prête à être jetée. Leur feu était si puissant que leurs armes se changèrent en métal en fusion durant leur vol, si bien qu’à l’arrivée, elles représentaient un danger même pour les Guerriers Divins, qui esquivèrent.

   Quelques soldats de feu en profitèrent pour franchir les lignes et atteindre les portes de la cité, mais Mime s’interposa, tandis que les rangs se refermaient.

   « Muspeliens ! Je suis votre frère, mais si vous persistez à rompre la paix, je n’hésiterai pas à vous tuer ! »

   Deux d’entre eux chargèrent sans même l’avoir écouté et Mime les repoussa avec ses rayons de lumière. Mais inconsciemment il n’y mit pas toute sa puissance, les laissant en vie. Un autre guerrier accroissait son aura de flammes, à tel point que le musicien sentait la chaleur envahir les environs. Le guerrier fut soudain brûlé par ses propres flammes, et il s’élança dans les airs, où son corps se changea en une énorme boule de feu.

   « Une attaque suicide ! » comprit le Guerrier Divin. Il esquiva de peu le kamikaze, qui s’écrasa au pied des portes de la cité. Sa chute créa un cratère au milieu duquel il ne restait de lui qu’une mare de lave en fusion.

   Deux autres soldats s’élancèrent à leur tour en kamikaze, et le guerrier d’Eta les esquiva sans difficulté. Les deux boules de feu échouèrent au même endroit que la première, ce qui rendit le trou encore plus profond.

   Mime regardait le cratère, commençant à comprendre.

   « Ce n’est pas moi qu’ils visent, mais la ville ! Ils veulent détruire la cité et ses habitants ! »

   Tandis qu’il faisait cette découverte, il ne prit pas garde à l’un des Muspeliens qu’il avait mis à terre ; celui-ci se releva et lui planta sa lance dans le dos, et une fois entrée dans la chair, l’arme se changea en métal en fusion, arrachant un cri à Mime. Il se retourna et décapita le traître. La douleur qui lui perforait le dos était atroce, mais il en ressentit une autre à l’épaule : la blessure que lui avait infligée Ull s’était rouverte.

   Hurlant de rage, il projeta ses rayons contre les derniers guerriers qui lui faisaient face, mais l’un d’eux esquiva et contre-attaqua en projetant des flammes avec ses mains. Mime les repoussa à l’aide de ses rayons, mais fortement diminué, il ne parvenait qu’à maintenir l’équilibre avec son adversaire.

   En première ligne, les autres Guerriers Divins parvenaient à repousser l’armée de feu, mais ces derniers résistaient mieux que prévu : les attaques des Asgardiens n’avaient plus les mêmes résultats contre leurs opposants.

   Entre deux offensives, Siegfried se retourna et vit le guerrier d’Eta en difficulté :

   « Tu es blessé Mime ! J’arrive !

   - Non ! Reste où tu es ! lui répondit-il en criant. Il faut les empêcher d’approcher de la ville ! »

   Quelques guerriers de feu avaient profité de la diversion pour franchir les lignes asgardiennes, et ils se lancèrent aussitôt dans les airs en de nouvelles attaques suicides.

   Pour contrer la menace, Mime augmenta la puissance de ses rayons, qui balayèrent le dernier Muspelien qui lui faisait face, et il se jeta en travers des boules de feu afin de les bloquer : il fut percuté de plein fouet par deux d’entre elles, tandis que la troisième s’écrasa dans le cratère.

   Il retomba au sol, sa Robe Divine détruite par les flammes intenses et sa lyre brisée. Non seulement il avait plusieurs blessures par lesquelles son sang s’écoulait, mais en plus sa peau était brûlée en de nombreux endroits.

Percevant son état critique, tous les Guerriers se retournèrent vers lui. Le guerrier d’Eta rassembla ses dernières forces et s’écria :

   « Le cratère ! Ils veulent détruire la cité ! »

   Ils furent saisis d’effroi en voyant la mare de lave. Celle-ci était aux portes de la ville et menaçait de s’agrandir pour l’avaler toute entière.

   Profitant de la surprise générale, un nouveau groupe de Muspeliens s’élança dans le ciel pour se changer en boules de feu, toutefois Thor et Rung projetèrent leurs armes volantes pour les intercepter. Une seule d’entre elles leur échappa, mais Siegfried sauta dans les airs et la retint avec les deux mains jusqu’à ce qu’elle se consume.

   Les Guerriers Divins reformèrent une rangée infranchissable, et chacun utilisa ses techniques les plus redoutables contre leurs ennemis. Pourtant les Muspeliens faisaient front et continuaient à résister, tout en poursuivant leurs projections de flammes et de lances en fusion.

   Fenrir, frustré par ce combat qui s’éternisait, chargea les lignes ennemies et attaqua les hommes de feu avec ses griffes. Il parvint à en tuer quelques-uns, mais il se retrouva rapidement à bout de souffle. Percevant le danger, il rejoignit ses frères d’armes.

   « Eh bien, déjà de retour ? lui lança Albérich.

   - Une fournaise ! C’est une vraie fournaise là-bas !

   - En effet, tu es en nage ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi ils résistent aussi bien : en se rapprochant les uns des autres, ils mettent en commun leur capacité à augmenter la température autour d’eux, créant un bouclier thermique si puissant qu’il diminue l’intensité de nos attaques !

   - Si seulement Ull était à nos côtés ! dit Rung. Son épée était l’arme la plus efficace contre ces monstres.

   - Il nous faut une autre stratégie, dit Siegfried.

   - Mais laquelle ? dit Derbal. Si nous affaiblissons nos positions, ils en profiteront pour percer nos défenses et augmenter la taille du cratère ! Et d’ici peu, ce sera un véritable volcan qui explosera à l’entrée même de la ville !

   - Il semblerait que les attaques de froid ont plus d’effet sur eux que les attaques physiques, intervint Alexei.

   - Oui, mais tant que nous les attaquons de front, nous ne pourrons pas les détruire définitivement, et en attendant, le cratère risque d’exploser ! Que faire ? »

   Une voix puissante résonna soudain :

   « Glaciation Universelle ! »

   L’explosion d’un souffle glacial s’ensuivit : il provenait de derrière les Muspeliens, qui furent presque tous gelés dans l’instant.

   Le responsable de cette attaque apparut dans le calme retrouvé :

   « Ils ne s’attendaient pas à être attaqués à revers, aussi n’ont-ils émis aucune protection en arrière, les idiots ! »

   L’un des derniers rescapés se leva et projeta ses flammes vers le nouveau venu. Celui-ci ne s’en défendit même pas : le feu ne lui fit aucun effet.

   « Il te faudra plus qu’une flammèche pour m’inquiéter ! » lui dit-il, tout en se rapprochant de lui en traversant la fournaise. Il lui saisit le cou, alors les flammes qui nimbaient le corps du Muspelien disparurent, et son corps se changea en glace, puis éclata.

   Les derniers survivants s’élancèrent, mais un dragon à deux têtes les balaya avant qu’ils ne puissent l’atteindre.

   « Le Souffle du Dragon ! venait de crier Siegfried. Puis s’adressant à son ami retrouvé :

   - Hagen ! Je craignais que tu ne te réveilles jamais.

   - Ca aurait sans doute été le cas si je n’avais pas entendu les prières d’une jeune femme ce matin, dit-il en regardant vers le Palais de Valhalla. Je suis heureux de te revoir, Siegfried. »

   Hagen, le Guerrier Divin de Bêta, était un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. Sa peau légèrement brunie était couverte d’une Robe Divine aux formes aiguës, avec sur le bras droit une tête de cheval. Il s’apprêtait à rejoindre ses frères d’armes lorsqu’un grondement leur rappela qu’une menace pesait toujours sur Asgard : le cratère s’était encore agrandit. Hagen s’en approcha et leur dit :

   « Laissez-moi faire. »

   Il plongea dans la lave du cratère et y disparut complètement. Les Guerriers Divins, anciens comme nouveaux, fixaient la cuvette infernale, fébriles. Hilda était également tétanisée. Toute l’armée d’Asgard retenait son souffle.

   Après quelques instants, le niveau de la lave se mit à baisser, jusqu’à disparaître complètement. Plus aucun grondement ne se faisait entendre. Hagen jaillit du trou béant :

   « Le magma est désormais dispersé sous terre, il ne risquera plus d’exploser ou de faire effondrer Asgard, la cité est sauve.

   - Mais pour combien de temps ? » dit Mime d’une voix faible.

   Sa question ramena l’attention de tous sur lui. Ses frères d’armes se rapprochèrent et Syd le prit dans ses bras afin de le maintenir assis. Il était à l’agonie.

   « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les Muspeliens nous ont attaqués ! continua-t-il. Mon père a combattu toute sa vie pour instaurer la paix entre nos deux royaumes.

   - Ce n’étaient pas des Muspeliens ! » répondit Loki, à la stupéfaction générale.

   Il ramassa l’un des corps et arracha les bandes qui cachaient ses traits.

   « Regardez leurs visages !

   - Ils sont putréfiés !

   - C’est exact, ces hommes étaient déjà morts, et tout le monde ici connaît ceux qui sont capables de manipuler des corps sans vie, ceux-là même qui nous combattent depuis la nuit des temps.

   - Helheim. » lâcha Albérich.

   Le corps que tenait Loki se mit alors à parler avec une voix sifflante :

   « Hé hé hé ! La guerre ne fait que commencer ! Vous n’avez vaincu que l’une des cinq branches de la vengeance ! » Loki lui trancha la tête, d’un air écœuré. Au même instant le guerrier d’Eta cracha du sang.

   « Mime ! » s’écria Hilda en courant vers le guerrier blessé. Elle apposa ses mains sur ses blessures, mais il était trop tard. Le guerrier regarda la jeune femme et il dit :

   « Princesse… » mais il ne put finir sa phrase, sa vie prit fin. Il ferma les yeux, l’air serein.

 

   La tempête qui soufflait sur Asgard se faisait toujours plus violente, aussi décidèrent-ils de tous rentrer au palais.

 

***

 

   Tandis que la bataille aux portes de la ville s’achevait, un couple d’Asgardiens et leurs trois enfants étaient sortis de leur maison afin de s’enquérir du déroulement des événements.

   « Alors papa, s’inquiéta l’un des enfants. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Il y a la guerre ?

   - Non, je crois que c’est terminé. » lui répondit-il en le rapprochant de lui.

   La tempête soufflait plus que jamais sur le toit des maisons, et une bourrasque violente décrocha un morceau de la façade d’un bâtiment déjà fragilisé, qui s’écroula sur la famille. Avant que la tragédie n’ait lieu, quatre hommes s’interposèrent et repoussèrent les débris. Ils étaient vêtus comme les soldats de la cité, mais ne portaient ni casque, ni armes. En les apercevant, la mère de famille lâcha dans un soupir de soulagement :

   « Les soldats d’élite !

   - Que faites-vous dehors ? lui répondit sèchement l’un des guerriers. Tous les Asgardiens doivent rester chez eux en cas de forte tempête, vous connaissez pourtant les règles !

   - Pardonnez-nous, intervint le mari, mais une bataille fait rage aux portes de la ville, nous voulions savoir ce qu’il se passait.

   - Raison de plus pour ne pas vous exposer davantage ! renchérit un autre. Rentrez chez vous et laissez-nous assurer votre sécurité dans les meilleures conditions possibles. »

   La famille retourna dans son intérieur en remerciant d’un hochement de la tête leurs sauveurs. Laissés seuls entre eux, les quatre hommes échangèrent quelques mots :

   « Les Guerriers Divins sont revenus à la vie.

   - Oui, et les deux ordres. Quelle plaie !

   - Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille.

   - Moi non plus, mais si telle est la volonté d’Odin, nous devrons nous y soustraire.

   - Quoiqu’il en soit, la bataille est terminée. Retournons au palais auprès de la reine. »

 

***

 

   Hilda était assise sur son trône, entourée par les Guerriers Divins, et face à eux le corps de Mime reposait sur un établi.

   « Bon sang, dit Siegfried. Un guerrier comme Mime, tomber dès le premier assaut !

   - Il ne faut pas sous-estimer Muspelheim, répondit Derbal, et encore moins Helheim. Ce n’est pas pour rien que nous leur livrons bataille depuis des siècles.

   - Helheim était autrefois capable de faire se relever des morts, intervint Loki, mais ils n’avaient jamais pu les faire combattre ainsi ! Ils ont dû ramener à la vie les plus puissants Muspeliens qui ont affronté Asgard par le passé. Si l’on en croit le soldat que j’ai tué, nous devons nous attendre à être attaqués par les morts de Helheim, Svartalfaheim, Jotunheim et Niflheim.

   - Niflheim ? intervint Alexei, comme au sortir d’un rêve.

   - Oui Alexei, lui répondit Derbal, tu auras sans doute à combattre tes ancêtres.

   - Mes ancêtres ? Pff ! Ce ne sont que des corps manipulés ! Mime a perdu la vie car il a hésité à tuer ceux qu’il prenait pour ses frères. Les Guerriers Bleus ne feront pas la même erreur.

   - Je t’interdis de parler ainsi de notre frère d’armes ! répliqua Syd. Il a donné sa vie pour sauver le royaume !

   - Ne te méprends pas, je ne voulais pas l’insulter et je reconnais sa valeur, mais contre de tels ennemis, une hésitation peut être est fatale, et sa mort l’a prouvé. »

 

   Les portes de la salle du trône s’ouvrirent bruyamment, interrompant la discussion en cours, et quatre jeunes soldats entrèrent. Ignorant les Guerriers Divins, ils s’adressèrent à leur reine :

   « Majesté, nous venons faire notre rapport : bien que la tempête devienne de plus en plus menaçante, la curiosité de nos concitoyens quant aux événements actuels les pousse à quitter leurs abris et à s’exposer inconsidérément aux périls des vents polaires. Si vous pouviez adresser un message au peuple, je sais que votre parole sera écoutée.

   - Merci pour l’attention portée à votre mission, leur répondit-elle. Puis s’adressant aux deux ordres :

   - Guerriers Divins, je vous présente Vidar, Forsete, Heimdall et Jarl. Ils sont l’élite des soldats d’Asgard et n’ont eu de cesse d’assurer la protection du royaume depuis votre disparition à tous. »

   Albérich les toisa longuement, un par un.

   « Ils maîtrisent le cosmos ! » pensa-t-il.

   Avant que quiconque ne puisse ajouter un mot, Vidar dit :

   « Si notre présence n’est plus nécessaire, nous retournons veiller sur les habitants dès maintenant, majesté. »

   Sans attente une seconde de plus, ils quittèrent la pièce en refermant les portes derrière eux.

 

   « Quel manque de respect à notre égard ! cracha Derbal. Ils ne nous ont pas adressé un mot, et ne nous ont même pas regardés !

   - Il est vrai que leur comportement est étrange, ajouta Syd.

   - Je vous prie de ne pas leur en tenir rigueur, intervint Hilda, ce n’est pas contre vous qu’ils en ont. Depuis que la mémoire nous est revenue sur les événements liés aux premiers Guerriers Divins, la méfiance de ces jeunes hommes, comme celle de beaucoup d’Asgardiens, s’est accrue au sujet des Robes Divines d’Odin.

   - Pourquoi se méfier des Robes Divines qui sont censé protéger le royaume ? questionna Siegfried. Ca n’a aucun sens !

   - Ils font simplement le bilan : les premières Robes Divines ont poussé leurs propriétaires à déclarer la guerre au monde extérieur, tandis que les secondes ont attiré la convoitise de Poséidon qui s’en est servi pour affaiblir ses ennemis. Bref, en quelques mois, les Robes Divines ont apporté plus de désordre que de tranquillité, et ils pensent qu’Asgard pourrait très bien s’en passer.

   - Ils ne réalisent pas l’importance des Guerriers Divins ! dit Hagen. Le rôle d’Asgard dans le monde est trop important pour se passer de notre protection, et ce ne sont pas des hommes comme eux, dépourvus de protection, qui pourraient repousser une menace comme celle qu’on vient d’essuyer !

   - Effectivement, seuls les Guerriers Divins sont en mesure d’éliminer Helheim, reprit Loki. D’ailleurs, en parlant de détruire nos ennemis, je préconise qu’on attaque leur royaume dès maintenant, avant qu’ils n’envoient leurs autres armées.

   - Et nous laisserions Asgard sans défense entre temps ? répondit Albérich. Voilà un plan particulièrement judicieux !

   - C’est sûr que se cloîtrer ici en attendant d’être assiégés est sans doute une meilleure idée… Mais je comprends que l’idée d’attaquer le Royaume de la Mort t’effraie.

   - Tu parles de peur, toi qui combats tes adversaires à quatre contre un ? Je proposerai pour ma part d’envoyer un éclaireur à Helheim tandis que les autres resteront ici, car nous ignorons d’où attaqueront les prochaines armées.

   - Si tu souhaites y aller seul, je t’en prie.

   - En fait, je pensais plutôt à toi, tu semblais si enthousiaste et courageux en évoquant cette idée. A moins qu’entretemps le loup solitaire soit devenu un chien de compagnie.

   - Ca suffit Albérich ! dit Hilda en élevant à peine la voix. Je te prie de bien vouloir respecter tes nouveaux frères d’armes.

   - Il en va de même pour toi, Loki, ajouta Derbal. Nous avons un ennemi à combattre, et je n’ai nullement l’envie d’assister à un combat de coq !

   - Pour en revenir au sujet qui nous concerne, continua Hilda, l’idée d’envoyer un éclaireur me semble bonne, alors si Derbal est d’accord, je charge Loki de cette mission. »

   Loki se tourna vers son supérieur, qui approuva d’un discret mouvement de la tête.

   « J’accepte, répondit Loki, mais à condition qu’un autre Guerrier Divin m’accompagne, par exemple Fenrir.

   - Quoi ? intervint Albérich. Pourquoi ne choisis-tu pas un homme de ton clan ?

   - Mais voyons Albérich, nous sommes tous du même clan, lui répondit-il avec condescendance. De toute façon, c’est à Fenrir de décider. »

   Tous se tournèrent vers le guerrier d’Epsilon, qui après quelques secondes répondit d’un hochement de tête.

   « Dans ce cas nous sommes déjà partis ! conclut Loki.

   - Soyez prudents, lui dit Derbal. Tu sais comme Helheim est dangereux. La ville est entourée d’un complexe de chemins dans lequel il est très facile de se perdre ou de tomber dans un piège. C’est ainsi qu’ils ont pu nous échapper pendant tous ces siècles.

   - Je sais, maître, mais les artifices de Helheim ne tromperont pas une meute de loups sauvages, n’est-ce pas Fenrir ? » dit-il en lançant un regard à son nouveau compagnon, qui lui répondit d’un sourire carnassier.

   « Quant à nous, reprit Hilda, nous avons un héros à enterrer. »

   A cette déclaration, tous les frères d’armes de Mime prirent un air solennel, à l’exception de Syd, dont le regard ne quittait pas Fenrir alors qu’il disparaissait dans le couloir.

 

***

 

   Loki et Fenrir traversaient les allées de la ville lorsqu’ils furent interceptés par une personne leur barrant la route.

   « Syd ! Qu’est-ce qu’il te prend ? lâcha Fenrir en stoppant sa course.

   - Dégage de là, ajouta Loki, tu fais obstruction à une mission ordonnée par Hilda elle-même !

   - Je souhaite juste m’assurer d’une chose auprès de Fenrir, lui répondit Syd.

   - Sauf que Fenrir n’a aucun compte à te rendre, alors éloigne-toi de notre route avant que je ne m’énerve.

   - Fenrir ! dit Syd sans tenir compte de Loki, dis-moi que tu ne vas pas là-bas pour laisser s’exprimer ta rage.

   - Quoi ?

   - Tout le monde t’a toujours considéré comme une bête sauvage incapable du moindre sentiment, mais moi je sais que tu vaux mieux que ça. Je le sais car toi et moi nous ne sommes pas si différents.

   - Tu te moques de moi ? Tu as vécu toute ta vie dans la noblesse et l’opulence, tu es l’exemple type de l’humain qui ne vit que pour protéger sa petite existence, prétendant défendre des valeurs auxquelles toi-même tu ne crois sans doute pas ! Alors ne viens pas m’insulter en te comparant à moi !

   - C’est vrai, je n’ai pas eu à me plaindre dans la vie, mais je sais ce que tu as pu vivre. Je sais que tu as tout perdu : ton enfance, ta famille… »

   Il ne put finir sa phrase : Fenrir lui avait asséné un violent coup de poing à la tête, le projetant à terre.

   « Ma seule famille, ce sont les loups, cria-t-il la bave aux lèvres. Et je t’interdis de parler d’eux !

   - Puisque tu cherches à te battre, lui répondit Syd en se relevant, je vais te donner satisfaction.

   - Tu veux que je m’en occupe ? intervint Loki.

   - Non, c’est entre lui et moi !

   - Tout à fait, Fenrir. Viens, lui dit-il en faisant un signe de la main, laisse sortir ta colère ! »

   L’invitation était de trop, car le guerrier d’Epsilon s’était déjà jeté tel un animal enragé sur le Tigre Viking.

   Les deux guerriers s’attaquaient tour à tour avec souplesse et vélocité, courant, sautant, chargeant tels deux fauves affamés lâchés dans une arène, et aucun ne manquait d’agressivité pour tenir tête à l’autre.

   Loki examinait minutieusement le combat.

   « Ils ont un tempérament très proche, pensa-t-il, et ils prennent un réel plaisir à livrer bataille. Pour le moment ils se sont simplement laissé porter par leurs instincts guerriers, sans même réfléchir à une quelconque stratégie. Mais d’ici peu, ils n’auront pas le choix et devront passer à la vitesse supérieure. »

 

   Lassés de ces assauts, les deux combattants s’étaient rapprochés, et chacun tentait de frapper l’autre avec ses griffes : d’un côté Fenrir attaquait avec les lames de métal qui ornaient ses poings, et de l’autre Syd utilisait les longs ongles acérés armant chacun de ses doigts. L’échange était intense et rapide, à tel point que de l’extérieur, on ne voyait entre les deux hommes qu’un nuage flou d’où provenaient des bruits semblables à ceux d’un combat d’épée. Mais l’équilibre se maintenait.

 

   Fenrir, sans doute le moins patient des deux, intensifia son cosmos et cria :

   « Griffes du Loup ! »

   La rafale de coups de griffes projeta Syd au loin. Il se redressa promptement, le corps marqué de quelques entailles.

   « Technique très efficace ! clama-t-il en crachant du sang au sol. Maintenant, à mon tour ! Les Griffes du Tigre Viking ! »

   Syd chargea Fenrir, les griffes en avant et son cosmos glacial en action. Le loup des steppes exécuta un saut périlleux afin de l’esquiver, mais Syd avait prévu sa dérobade et réajusta son coup de manière à toucher son adversaire en plein vol.

   Fenrir tomba à terre, sa Robe Divine marquée d’une entaille à la poitrine et recouverte de givre. Il se releva presque immédiatement, faisant une grimace en constatant l’étendue des dégâts.

   « Ca te suffit, lui lança Syd, ou tu en redemandes ?

   - Pff ! Ca ne fait que commencer ! » lui répondit le guerrier d’Epsilon, comme s’il avait déjà oublié sa blessure. Son casque s’abaissa sur ses yeux, et il rugit :

   « Griffes du Loup ! »

   Syd évita le coup en se décalant sur le côté, à la consternation de Fenrir, qui attaqua de nouveau :

   « Griffes du Loup ! »

   Une fois de plus le coup fut sans effet, et le guerrier du Tigre en profita pour contre-attaquer d’un coup de poing au ventre, laissant son opposant à terre.

   « Tu n’as toujours pas compris ? lui dit-il alors. L’attaque que je t’ai portée a partiellement gelé ton organisme, ralentissant ainsi tes mouvements. Désormais, tes coups n’ont plus une vitesse suffisante pour m’inquiéter, alors abandonne ! »

   Fenrir, en entendant cette dernière phrase, grinça des dents tout en produisant un grognement semblable à celui d’un loup. Sa colère devint fureur, et sa fureur devint rage. Il se releva, les yeux injectés de sang et la bave aux lèvres, tandis que ses veines gonflaient à vue d’œil. Peu à peu, tout le givre qui recouvrait sa Robe Divine disparut et la pâleur de sa peau se résorba.

   « Incroyable ! pensa Syd. On dirait que son sang s’est mis à bouillir ! »

   Le guerrier d’Epsilon cria une nouvelle fois :

   « Griffes du Loup ! »

   Ce coup-ci, le guerrier de Zéta n’eut pas le temps de réagir : il fut atteint en pleine tête et tomba à la renverse, son casque roulant à terre. Il mit quelques secondes à se remettre debout, puis il se plaça en position d’attaque. Fenrir en fit de même.

   Aucun des deux n’avait été particulièrement bavard depuis le début du combat, mais cette fois-ci un silence total régnait. Les deux Guerriers Divins intensifièrent leurs cosmos, s’apprêtant chacun à invoquer une nouvelle technique.

   Malgré l’intensité de l’affrontement, Fenrir fut soudain interloqué par le visage désormais à découvert de son adversaire.

   « Bon sang ! J’ai l’impression d’avoir déjà rencontré cet homme il y a très longtemps. Cela ne m’avait jamais frappé jusqu’à présent, il faut dire que même à l’époque où nous étions frères d’armes, je ne l’avais jamais vraiment regardé. Mais maintenant ça me revient ! Les humains que j’ai côtoyés dans ma jeunesse ne sont pas légion. C’était il y a presque dix ans… »

 

***

 

   Alors qu’il était encore jeune et qu’il se familiarisait depuis peu à la vie sauvage, Fenrir s’était essayé à chasser par lui-même sa nourriture, sans l’aide de ses amis les loups. Ce jour-là, il poursuivait un sanglier à peine adulte et il tentait de l’atteindre en lui jetant des pierres, sans grand succès.

   Il entendit un rire. Celui-ci provenait de derrière lui : c’était un jeune garçon un peu plus âgé que lui. Vêtu de haillons et les cheveux en bataille, il tenait à la main un javelot :

   « Je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher de rire en te voyant chasser avec des cailloux.

   - Tu te moques de moi ? Tu vas voir si ces pierres sont inutiles ! » répondit-il en s’apprêtant à lui lancer un projectile.

   Sans même le laisser finir, l’inconnu jeta son javelot. L’arme lui frôla la joue et vola jusqu’au sanglier, qui s’écroula en criant.

   « Les pierres sont tout juste bonnes pour chasser les lapins. Je te conseille d’utiliser de vraies armes pour les plus grosses bêtes. Je te laisse celle-ci, elle te sera sans doute utile. »

   Fenrir n’eut pas le temps de répondre : l’intrus avait déjà disparu.

 

***

 

   « Ce fut la seule fois que je rencontrai un humain sans avoir une envie de meurtre, pensa-t-il. Mais est-ce la même personne qui me fait face aujourd’hui ? Il lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d’eau, mais mon instinct me dit que ce n’est pas lui. »

   Syd, voyant son adversaire pensif, lui lança :

   « Alors, Loup des steppes, tu as étanché ta soif de combattre, ou tu as encore besoin de te défouler ? »

   Pour seule réponse, Fenrir abandonna sa pose guerrière et se détourna de Syd. Il s’adressa à Loki :

   « Viens, nous avons une mission à accomplir. »

   Le bras droit de Derbal cru ne pas reconnaître son compagnon, tant son attitude avait changé, mais il le suivit.

   « Tu as raison, ajouta-t-il, nous n’avons que trop perdu de temps. »

 

   Le guerrier de Zéta brisa à son tour sa garde, et regardant Fenrir droit dans les yeux, il le laissa passer, lui et son nouveau frère d’armes. Lorsqu’ils disparurent au bout du chemin, il dit pour lui-même :

   « Le mental de l’homme et l’instinct du loup. Je compte sur toi, Fenrir, pour trouver l’équilibre entre les deux. »

 

***

 

   Au cimetière de Brimir, Hilda, Derbal et les Guerriers Divins étaient tous présents face à cette étendue couverte de tombes tristes et glorieuses afin d’assister à la cérémonie d’enterrement de la première victime de cette nouvelle guerre. Mime de Benetnasch était mort en protégeant Asgard, sa ville d’accueil, et chaque guerrier présent savait qu’il serait peut-être le prochain.

   Tandis qu’une plaque portant son nom était placée sur sa tombe et que trois prêtresses prononçaient quelques prières en dansant autour de la sépulture, une violente secousse fit trembler tous les environs.

   « Qu’est-ce que c’était ? s’écria Siegfried.

   - Après la tempête, voilà que nous subissons un tremblement de terre ? » dit Hagen.

   Comme pour lui répondre, un soldat déboula dans le cimetière :

   « Majesté ! C’est… c’est terrifiant !

   - Parle ! Qu’as-tu vu ?

   - Une armée nous attaque ! Ce sont de véritables monstres !

   - Bon sang ! Helheim ne perd pas de temps ! dit Derbal. Nous devons envoyer des guerriers à leur rencontre.

   - Vous avez raison, lui répondit Siegfried. Thor, Hagen, Albérich : allez-y !

   - Rung, Alexei et les Guerriers Bleus ! Accompagnez-les ! Siegfried et moi nous retournons au palais avec la reine.

   - Très bien ! » répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

 

   Les huit guerriers furent rejoints par Syd à l’entrée de la cité, mais ils n’eurent pas le temps de l’interroger sur sa disparition. Ils découvrirent à quelques centaines de mètres de là l’origine des séismes : une nouvelle armée approchait. Elle ne brillait pas par le nombre de ses soldats, mais par la nature de ces derniers : chacun d’eux était au moins aussi grand que Rung ou Thor, et certains les dépassaient même de plusieurs mètres ! Une armée de géants ! Le corps couvert de bandes, ils avaient pour seule arme leurs poings et leurs pieds massifs.

   « Voici donc l’armée de Jotunheim, clama Rung. Je n’aurai jamais pensé les revoir un jour. »

   A une centaine de mètre de la cité, les géants stoppèrent leur avancée et frappèrent le sol. Plusieurs larges fissures se formèrent et s’étendirent jusqu’aux pieds des Guerriers Divins. Syd, Hagen et Alexei, intensifiant leurs cosmos, se jetèrent en travers des failles et glacèrent le sol afin d’en stopper la destruction. Après quelques secondes, les fissures s’étaient résorbées.

   « Les traîtres ! lâcha Hagen. Ils ne veulent pas combattre, ils viennent détruire notre cité ! Nous devons les éliminer au plus vite ! »

   Tous les Guerriers Divins s’élancèrent vers l’ennemi. Albérich s’arrêta dans son élan.

   « Par Odin ! cria-t-il. Je viens seulement de comprendre !

   - Qu’est-ce qu’il te prend ? lui dit Syd. Nous devons vaincre les Jotuniens avant qu’ils ne se rapprochent trop de la cité. Ce n’est pas le moment de se poser des questions !

   - Ignorez mes paroles, et Asgard sera détruite avant qu’on en finisse avec ces géants ! »

   En voyant le visage d’Albérich, figé par l’angoisse, ses frères d’armes comprirent qu’il ne plaisantait pas.


	4. La tempête du siècle

   « Essayez de comprendre : les Muspeliens ont tenté de détruire la cité en créant un volcan, et maintenant les Jotuniens veulent faire de même en provoquant des séismes ! Le but des armées réveillées par Helheim n’est pas de nous combattre, mais d’anéantir Asgard !

   - Mais de quelle façon ? » lui répondit Hagen.

   Le guerrier de Delta se tourna vers le chef des Guerriers Bleus :

   « Dis-moi Alexei, j’ai entendu dire que tes ancêtres avaient des pouvoirs sur le froid qui étaient si étendus qu’ils pouvaient même commander aux tempêtes, est-ce vrai ?

   - Tu veux dire que cette tempête qui menace Asgard serait l’œuvre de Nifliens ressuscités par Helheim ?

   - Je ne le dis pas, je l’affirme ! C’est tout à fait dans leur logique : s’attaquer à notre cité plutôt que de nous combattre de front. Aussi faut-il tout de suite débusquer ceux qui sont à l’origine de ce fléau, avant que notre cité ne s’effondre ! »

   Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il se retourna vers les Guerriers Divins :

   « Tout ce dont je suis sûr, c’est que ces Nifliens devaient être au moins cinq pour invoquer des tempêtes, et se plaçaient de manière à former une étoile dont l’épicentre voyait naître la tornade. Nous pouvons donc en conclure qu’ils se sont terrés à cinq endroits en bordure d’Asgard.

   - Comment les trouver ?

   - Je peux tenter de les repérer à l’énergie particulière qu’ils dégagent lorsqu’ils se mettent en méditation afin de concentrer le froid en eux, mais ça va me prendre quelques instants…

   - Maître Alexei ! »

   L’un des Guerriers Bleus venait d’interpeller son chef. Lui et ses deux compagnons indiquaient cinq directions en les pointant du doigt, figés comme des statues.

   « Tu as des hommes plutôt efficaces, dit Albérich au roi de Bluegrad. A présent, il ne nous reste plus qu’à nous séparer pour les contrer au plus vite.

   - Et les géants ? objecta Hagen, en désignant l’armée qui n’était plus qu’à quelques centaines de mètres d’eux.

   - Je vais m’en occuper, répondit Thor en avançant de quelques pas.

   - Pas sans moi. » ajouta Rung en le rejoignant.

   Thor le regarda de côté, un sourire en coin, et Rung le lui rendit.

   « Dans ce cas, allons-y ! »

   Albérich, Hagen et Syd partirent chacun dans l’une des directions indiquées précédemment, tandis que les trois Guerriers Bleus en rejoignaient une autre et qu’Alexei se lançait vers la dernière, laissant les deux imposants Guerriers Divins face à leurs adversaires désignés.

 

   « Tu vas voir ce que mes boomerangs peuvent faire face à ces monstres ! lança Rung.

   - Ils n’en feront pas autant que mes haches ! répondit Thor.

   - Pff ! Je parie que je tue plus de géants que toi !

   - Pari tenu ! »

   En face d’eux, trois géants s’apprêtaient à frapper le sol de leurs poings, mais Thor et Rung lancèrent leurs armes qui les fauchèrent avant qu’ils ne puissent briser la terre.

   « Votre lâcheté n’a d’égal que votre taille et votre laideur ! lança Rung à l’adresse de ses opposants. Venez vous mesurer à moi, ça fait trop longtemps que je n’ai pas exterminé de géants de Jotunheim ! »

   L’un d’eux, visiblement réceptif à la provocation, se jeta sur lui, mais Rung lui attrapa le poing, et malgré la différence de taille, lui passa le bras autour du cou, lui brisa la nuque.

   « Et de trois, dit-il à l’intention de Thor. Tu devrais t’activer, tu en as deux de retard !

   - Ne te fais pas de souci pour moi ! Frappe Titanique ! »

   La puissante attaque de Thor renversa deux nouveaux ennemis.

   Tandis que les deux guerriers d’Asgard se réjouissaient, trois des six Jotuniens qu’ils avaient vaincus se relevèrent.

   « Bon sang ! Ces maudits monstres ne sont pas faciles à tuer ! lança Thor, en regardant l’air inquiet ces nombreux ennemis se rapprocher.

   - Je les frapperai mille fois s’il le faut ! » répondit Rung en s’avançant les armes aux poings. Mais Thor le retint par l’épaule.

   « Dis-moi, Rung, plutôt que de voir celui qui tuera le plus d’ennemis, si nous mettions nos efforts en commun afin de voir en combien de temps nous pouvons anéantir une armée de géants ?

   - Hum… ça me va ! »

 

   Leurs ennemis les avaient entourés. Les deux alliés lancèrent leurs armes volantes sur les côtés, frappant les géants qui s’approchaient par la droite et par la gauche, et chargèrent en même temps ceux qui venaient de face, qu’ils renversèrent sans peine. D’autres Jotuniens arrivaient par derrière, sûrs de leur effet de surprise, mais les boomerangs et les haches, n’ayant pas terminé leurs révolutions, vinrent les abattre à leur tour.

   Sans perdre une seconde, Thor et Rung portèrent le coup de grâce à chaque ennemi à terre, sous le regard incrédule et haineux du reste de l’armée de Jotunheim. Dos à dos, tenant fermement leurs armes, les deux Guerriers Divins, malgré le danger palpable, ne pouvaient réprimer un sentiment de satisfaction.

   « La vie que vous a rendue Helheim n’est qu’une illusion ! Nous allons remédier à l’erreur de votre réapparition par la plus expéditive des méthodes ! lança Thor.

   - Ouais ! On va tous vous massacrer ! » ajouta Rung avec moins d’inspiration.

 

***

 

   Albérich se rendit à l’endroit indiqué par Alexei et découvrit l’origine de la menace : il s’agissait bien d’un Niflien, dans une toge bleu ciel, assis en tailleur, dont l’aura tourbillonnait telle une tornade. Il avait le visage couvert des mêmes bandes que les autres armées de Helheim ; ses yeux étaient fermés et sa méditation semblait intense.

   Le Guerrier Divin dégaina son épée de cristal et frappa l’homme, mais son coup fut dévié. Albérich se retourna et découvrit une dizaine de Nifliens qui l’encerclaient.

   « Allons, attaquer un homme en pleine méditation, ce n’est pas très loyal, lança d’une voix affreuse l’un des arrivants.

   - Pas plus que de vouloir détruire une cité au lieu d’attaquer de front ses défenseurs, répondit-il en plaçant son épée au-dessus de sa tête.

   - Bravo, vous avez fini par nous découvrir, dit leur chef, sans bouger de sa position en tailleur. Mais la destruction d’Asgard est déjà en route ! Tuez-le ! »

   Les guerriers projetèrent leurs souffles glacials avec leurs mains, et Albérich les bloqua en faisant tournoyer son arme.

   « Bande de naïfs ! Aucun froid ne peut éteindre le feu de l’Epée Ardente ! Au contraire, celle-ci n’en devient que plus puissante, et à présent elle réclame vos têtes ! »

   Il fonça vers l’un des soldats et lui planta son épée dans le ventre, puis bondit vers un autre qu’il décapita. Les Nifliens restants contre-attaquèrent, mais sans succès, ils furent mortellement frappés un à un, jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient tous à terre, leurs corps sévèrement lacérés par la sauvagerie d’Albérich.

   « Il ne reste plus que toi, dit-il au chef.

   - En es-tu sûr ? » répondit-il en ouvrant ses yeux aux pupilles mortes.

   L’un des soldats se releva et l’attrapa dans le dos, en lui faisant lâcher son Epée Ardente. Malgré une large blessure à la poitrine, le soldat parvint à concentrer un air froid tout autour de lui, et le corps d’Albérich se recouvrit peu à peu de glace.

   « Pff ! Je comprends pourquoi vous tentez de nous anéantir en vous cachant ! Vous n’avez aucune chance contre nous dans un face à face classique ! Cercueil d’Améthyste ! »

   Il tendit les bras vers le ciel, et la glace le recouvrant éclata, tandis que le corps du Niflien se couvrit peu à peu d’améthyste. Albérich se libéra de son étreinte, et le guerrier fut piégé dans un véritable cercueil de cristal mauve.

   « Où en étions-nous ? » dit le Guerrier Divin avant de reprendre son épée en main et de charger le chef des Nifliens. Albérich abattit son arme de cristal sur lui, mais son aura semblable à une petite tempête fit rebondir la lame. Il frappa de nouveau, mais l’Epée Ardente était à chaque fois repoussée.

   « Eh bien, esclave de Bolverk, ça ne se passe pas comme tu l’espérais ? L’énergie qui m’entoure est à l’origine de la tempête qui ravage en ce moment même Asgard, alors tu ne penses pas pouvoir la surpasser ainsi ?

   - Ne fais pas ton malin, tu n’es pas assez puissant pour te le permettre ! Cercueil d’Améthyste ! »

   L’attaque de cristal n’eut pas plus d’effet : les projectiles d’améthystes ricochèrent sur l’aura du Niflien.

   « Je t’ai dit que c’était inutile ! » répondit-il avant d’envoyer par la bouche un souffle glacial intense. Albérich l’esquiva de justesse, mais son bras droit fut gelé. Il en approcha l’Epée Ardente, et la glace fondit en quelques secondes.

   « D’une façon ou d’une autre je t’éliminerai ! » lança-t-il à son adversaire.

   Il leva une main au-dessus de lui.

   « Union avec la Nature ! »

   Le sol trembla très légèrement, et les arbres qui étaient autour d’eux se mirent en mouvement. Trois d’entre eux encerclèrent le Niflien, et leurs énormes racines jaillirent pour s’enrouler autour de lui. L’aura glaciale et agitée du guerrier résista quelques instants, mais les esprits de la nature étaient trop forts, et il fut littéralement broyé sans avoir le temps de pousser un cri.

   Lorsque les arbres reculèrent, il ne restait plus qu’un cadavre informe.

   « En voilà déjà un de moins ! dit-il en regardant le ciel. Guerriers Divins et Guerriers Bleus, à vous d’accomplir rapidement votre part du travail ! »

 

***

 

   Alexei était face au Niflien qu’il était venu chercher, mais une dizaine de guerriers le défendaient.

   « Hommes de Niflheim, dit-il, cessez tout de suite cette entreprise de mort, sinon je verrai dans l’obligation de vous en empêcher par la force.

   - Si tu souhaites employer la force, nous avons de quoi te satisfaire, répondit l’un des soldats.

   - Tant pis ! Impulsion Bleue ! »

   Son attaque fut si vive que ses ennemis furent presque tous emportés dans la bourrasque. Ils retombèrent au sol, sans vie, et seuls trois d’entre eux avaient pu s’écarter. Ils fixaient Alexei, intrigués :

   « Ce pouvoir… Tu serais donc un Niflien ! »

   Mais le jeune prince fut sans pitié : il se jeta sur eux et frappa du tranchant de sa main, coupant trois têtes d’un coup.

   Désormais seul, le chef Niflien rompit sa méditation et se leva pour s’approcher du Guerrier Bleu.

   « Ainsi tu es l’un de nos héritiers, nous ne devrions pas nous combattre.

   - C’est pourtant ce que je vous ai demandé avant d’attaquer, mais vous ne sembliez pas disposés à écouter.

   - Nous avons eu tort. A présent, j’aimerai que ce soit toi qui écoutes. Je fus autrefois un roi de Niflheim, mais une guerre contre Asgard éclata. La victoire ne leur suffisait pas, il fallut qu’ils ravagent notre pays. Ce jour-là j’ai cru que c’était la fin pour notre peuple. Et aujourd’hui, tu combats à leurs côtés ? Comment est-ce possible ?

   - Les deux royaumes vivent en paix désormais, répondit Alexei, et les manifestations du passé telles que toi ne doivent pas revenir hanter notre époque.

   - Le passé ? Mais ce type de conflit ne se termine jamais ! »

   Retirant les bandes qui masquaient son visage, il s’approcha encore.

   « Regarde-moi bien. Je devrais être mort, et pourtant je suis debout ! Imagine si tu accédais à ce pouvoir extraordinaire, tu pourrais ramener à la vie les êtres qui te sont chers… »

   Il ne put continuer, Alexei venait de lui transpercer le ventre d’un coup de poing.

   « Tu appelles ça vivre ? cria-t-il. Ne parle pas de la vie et de la mort, toi qui n’es qu’un fantôme ! »

   Il retira son poing, et le corps putréfié de son ennemi tomba à terre.

   « La mort n’est pas un concept avec lequel on peut jouer. »

   Il tourna son regard vers le ciel.

   « La tempête a diminué d’intensité. Asgard sera bientôt hors de danger. »

 

***

 

   Une jeune fille courait, fébrile, dans les couloirs du Palais de Valhalla. Elle portait une large robe blanche et ses cheveux blonds, longs et bouclés, virevoltaient à chacun de ses pas. A bout de souffle elle ouvrit les portes de la salle du trône et elle cria :

   « Hagen ! »

   Mais il n’y avait personne à part sa sœur.

   « Hilda ! Hagen est-il revenu ? Je dois savoir.

   - Oui Freya, mais il est reparti combattre une armée ennemie qui menace le royaume.

   - Pourquoi ne pas m’avoir prévenue ? Tu sais à quel point j’avais hâte de le revoir ! dit-elle sur un ton lourd de reproches.

   - Il ne faut pas m’en vouloir. Depuis ce matin où je t’ai signalé que je ressentais à nouveau l’énergie de certains de nos défenseurs, tu as passé tout ton temps à prier pour qu’Hagen revienne lui aussi. Lorsque les Guerriers Divins furent de retour au palais, je suis venue te chercher dans ta chambre, mais tu étais écroulée de fatigue. Et puis…

   - Quoi, Hilda ? Dis-moi tout !

   - J’ai senti que Hagen n’était pas prêt à te revoir. »

   Le regard de Freya se mouilla de larmes et se perdit dans le vide.

   « Les dernières images que j’ai de lui sont celles où il m’attaque et où il meurt. J’ai besoin de le revoir, de retrouver le Hagen que j’ai toujours connu. Pourquoi me refuserait-il cela ?

   - Ma petite sœur, même si j’étais sous l’influence de l’Anneau des Nibelungen lors de cette bataille, j’ai ressenti chacune des souffrances de mes fidèles guerriers, y compris celles d’Hagen. Il a dû choisir entre les sentiments qu’il nourrissait pour toi et son devoir de Guerrier Divin. L’inéluctabilité de ce choix l’a brisé. Désormais, il ne sait pas quelle attitude adopter face à toi. »

   Hilda s’approcha et la prit doucement dans ses bras.

   « Laisse-lui un peu de temps, lui chuchota-t-elle à l’oreille. Je suis sûr qu’il va revenir sain et sauf, et là vous pourrez vous retrouver. »

 

***

 

   Près de l’une des frontières d’Asgard, un Niflien méditait, tandis que dix autres encerclaient un combattant d’Odin venu à leur rencontre.

   « Je suis Syd de Mizar, Guerrier Divin de…

   - Ton identité ne nous intéresse guère ! l’interrompit l’un des soldats de glace. A mort ! »

   Il s’élancèrent contre le Tigre Viking dont la cape fut transpercée par une multitude de coups. Mais le corps du guerrier n’était plus là. Ils portèrent leurs regards dans toutes les directions.

   « C’est moi que vous cherchez ? » lança une voix bien connue. Elle provenait de derrière le chef Niflien qui, surpris par la proximité de son adversaire, fit exploser son aura glaciale afin de se défendre, mais Syd le prit de vitesse et lui porta un coup de griffe à la base du cou. La tête du guerrier de glace roula au sol.

   La réaction des soldats fut instinctive : ils projetèrent leurs souffles de glace en hurlant. Le Guerrier de Zeta répliqua par ces quelques mots :

   « Les Griffes du Tigre Viking ! »

   Se jetant au milieu de la mêlée, il frappa ses adversaires à la vitesse de l’éclair tout en esquivant les jets mortels. Quelques secondes plus tard, les cadavres des dix soldats jonchaient le sol.

   « J’espère qu’à présent les conflits du passé ne viendront plus nous hanter, sous quelque forme que ce soit. »

   Il s’apprêtait à quitter les lieux lorsqu’il ressentit une douleur : son flanc gauche était gelé.

   « Maudits zombis ! pensa-t-il. Il y en a quand même un qui a réussi à m’atteindre ! Mais il en faudra plus pour m’arrêter. »

 

***

 

   « Glaciation Universelle ! »

   Hagen projeta son souffle glacial vers les soldats Nifliens, mais ce fut sans effet.

   « Imbécile ! Ta technique ne peut rien contre nous, ce n’est pas par hasard que l’on nous appelle les guerriers des glaces !

   - Si mes attaques de froid sont inefficaces, nous allons voir ce que donnent mes attaques de feu ! Pression Ardente ! »

   Les soldats répondirent en projetant leur souffle glacial vers Hagen. Un équilibre se créa entre les deux camps, sans qu’aucun ne puisse prendre le dessus.

   « Bande d’incapables ! cria le chef Niflien. Déjà trois factions ont été détruites, et vous ne semblez partis pour subir le même sort ! Vous m’obligez à prendre part à la bataille ! »

   Il ouvrit la bouche et projeta à son tour un souffle de glace très puissant qui vint se joindre à celui de ses hommes. Leurs attaques prirent le dessus et le jet de feu recula. Hagen était de plus en plus inquiet, tandis que le froid allait bientôt atteindre ses mains.

   « Freya, tu ne m’auras pas réveillé pour rien ! Je défendrai Asgard jusqu’au bout ! »

   Il intensifia son cosmos et son attaque redoubla de violence. Elle repoussa les souffles des soldats, qui tentèrent de résister, mais sans succès. Tous furent dévorés par les flammes, laissant leur chef seul sous la chaleur intense de l’attaque qui continuait de battre son plein. Il augmenta la vitesse du tourbillon qui l’entourait tel un bouclier, mais celui-ci ne résista pas longtemps, et le dernier adversaire d’Hagen fut emporté à son tour. Les cadavres calcinés des Nifliens retombèrent à terre.

 

***

 

   Il y a une quarantaine d’années, à Asgard.

   Un groupe de guerriers revenait en ville suite à une éprouvante bataille. Le chef de l’escouade était à peine arrivé devant les portes de la ville qu’un soldat l’interpella :

   « Seigneur Balder ! Votre femme accouche plus tôt que prévu ! »

   Le visage du guerrier s’éclaira malgré la poussière qui recouvrait sa peau, puis il pressa le pas jusqu’à atteindre la pièce ou sa femme accouchait. Un cri de bébé lui vint aux oreilles : le fils du roi venait de naître.

   « Félicitations ! s’écria la sage-femme, vous voilà père ! »

   Balder s’approcha et prit dans les bras le petit être que sa femme lui tendait.

   « Voici le nouveau Balder, lui dit-elle d’une voix épuisée mais heureuse.

   - Ce ne sera pas son nom.

   - C’est pourtant la tradition !

   - Non, ces traditions vieilles comme le monde me fatiguent. Il est temps de rénover notre politique bien trop pacifiste, et que le plus puissant des royaumes du Grand Nord dicte ses règles au lieu de se les faire imposer. J’ai entrepris un mouvement de renouveau, et j’ai bien l’intention que ma descendance poursuive dans cette voie. Le nom de mon fils en sera le symbole. Il s’appellera Derbal. »

 

   « Derbal ! Réveillez-vous ! » s’exclamait Hilda tout en secouant l’épaule de son ancien maître. Assis sur une large chaise, Derbal était couvert de sueur. Après quelques appels de la reine, il revint à lui.

   « Qu’y a-t-il ? répondit-il sur un ton qu’il voulut naturel.

   - Vous sembliez en prise à un cauchemar ou une vision.

   - J’ai fait un rêve étrange, mais il n’y a pas lieu de s’inquiéter, répondit-il, gêné.

   - Est-ce la première fois que ça vous arrive ? » interrogea Hilda.

   Il la regarda, l’air soupçonneux. Il n’avait aucune raison de discuter avec elle, et ce qu’il lui arrivait ne la concernait pas. Toutefois ces rêves à répétition l’intriguaient, et la reine n’avait nullement l’air de porter un quelconque jugement à son égard. Puis ils n’étaient que tous les deux dans la salle du trône.

   « C’est depuis que j’ai été ramené à la vie. J’ai fait un premier rêve lorsque mon corps reposait encore au fond du gouffre au pied de la statue d’Odin, puis un second cette nuit, et là je viens de faire le troisième.

   - Qu’y avez-vous vu ?

   - C’était comme si toute l’histoire des Guerriers Divins défilait sous mes yeux. Aujourd’hui j’ai assisté aux guerres successives que se sont livrés mes ancêtres avec Helheim. J’ai été témoin de la reddition de Svartalfaheim, de l’alliance avec Niflheim, et de toutes ces batailles sans fin. Puis mon rêve s’est achevé sur ma propre naissance. Plutôt troublant, n’est-ce pas ?

   - En effet.

   - Je ne comprends pas le sens de ces rêves, reprit-il. C’est si déroutant ! Je vois ces événements heureux ou tristes, beaux ou atroces se dérouler sous mes yeux, et je ne peux rien y faire, c’est une véritable torture !

   - Même si Odin a changé les règles du jeu et que je suis désormais la reine d’Asgard, vous êtes toujours l’un de ses représentants, et ces visions que vous avez sont sans aucun doute un message que notre dieu tente de vous transmettre. Un message dont vous êtes le seul à pouvoir saisir le sens. »

 

***

 

   « Charge Glaciale ! »

   Dmitri s’élança à la vitesse de l’éclair, l’épaule en avant couverte d’une lumière bleue, renversant d’un coup trois soldats Nifliens.

   « Ailes Froides ! »

   Aliocha ayant bondi à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol, tendit les bras telles les ailes d’un rapace et piqua sur ses proies, fauchant deux autres adversaires.

   « Griffure de Glace ! »

   Le poing d’Ivan s’enveloppa d’une énergie bleutée formant des griffes autour de ses doigts, et quatre soldats qui s’écroulèrent sous un seul de ses coups.

   Le dernier guerrier se retrouva seul, encerclé par les trois Guerriers Bleus qui furent sans pitié : ils le frappèrent en même temps, le tuant sur le coup.

   « C’est ton tour, dirent-ils au Niflien assis en tailleur, lève-toi qu’on en finisse.

   - Vous aurez un peu plus de mal avec moi. » dit-il en ouvrant les yeux et en se mettant debout.

   Son aura déjà bien agitée se changea en tornade. C’était même pire que ça : il semblait que la tempête qui soufflait jusque-là sur Asgard, ou du moins ce qu’il en restait, se concentrait autour de ce guerrier des glaces.

   « Etant le dernier soldat de Niflheim encore en vie, je me permets de récupérer la force de la tempête pour l’utiliser contre vous, et une fois que je vous aurais anéantis, je m’occuperai des autres Guerriers Divins.

   - Cela ne te sauvera pas ! répondit Aliocha. Ailes Froides ! »

   Il s’élança vers l’ennemi mais fut repoussé par la tornade. Ivan et Dmitri se jetèrent à leur tour contre le Niflien, mais ils rejoignirent leur frère d’armes au sol.

   « Vous, des guerriers de Niflheim, oser vous dresser contre nous ! Vous n’êtes que des sous hommes !

   - Le seul traître ici, c’est toi ! Et tu ne résisteras pas à nos trois attaques combinées ! Griffure de Glace !

   - Charge Glaciale !

   - Ailes Froides ! »

   Le Niflien déploya les bras, déclenchant une trombe qui emporta ses adversaires et réduisit une fois de plus leurs offensives à néant.

   Ivan et Aliocha se relevèrent tant bien que mal, prêts à poursuivre le combat malgré leurs Robes Bleues endommagées. Mais leurs visages se décomposèrent en constatant que Dmitri était toujours à terre.

   « Je vais prendre plaisir à vous écraser comme des insectes ! » annonça leur ennemi. Il fit un geste avec le bras, et une puissante bourrasque se déchaîna contre les trois guerriers. Au dernier moment, un coup fit dévier l’attaque, épargnant les Guerriers Bleus.

   « Qui est l’inconscient qui se mêle de ce combat ? » dit le Niflien.

   Syd de Mizar se tenait entre l’ennemi et les trois lieutenants d’Alexei :

   « J’ai l’impression que vous aviez besoin d’un petit coup de main, dit-il.

   - Merci, dit Aliocha, mais nous finirons ce combat seuls.

   - Ces hommes sont avant tout les ennemis d’Asgard, c’est à moi qu’il revient de tuer le dernier d’entre eux.

   - Non, Guerrier Divin, nous détruirons cette menace par nous-mêmes !

   - Ne soyez pas entêtés ! L’un d’entre vous est déjà à l’agonie, pourquoi risquer ainsi vos vies ?

   - Tu ne peux pas comprendre, lui répondit Ivan. Nos trois destins sont indissociables : nous sommes nés le même jour, et nous mourrons le même jour ! Ainsi se comportent les vrais frères ! »

   A ces paroles, Syd comprit que ces trois hommes étaient des triplés : il ne l’avait pas remarqué plus tôt, mais leurs visages présentaient effectivement une ressemblance frappante.

   Cet instant de flottement permit à Dmitri de se relever :

« S’il te plaît, homme d’Asgard, fais-nous confiance, nous n’échouerons pas. »

   Le Tigre Viking acquiesça et recula d’un bond.

   Il s’était à peine éloigné que le Niflien attaqua ses adversaires. Ivan, Dmitri et Aliocha esquivèrent en sautant, mais le souffle créé était si puissant qu’il les atteignit en plein ciel. Ils furent secoués dans tous les sens avec une violence rare, et lorsque les trombes qui les retenaient prisonniers s’estompèrent, trois corps disloqués, dont les Robes Divines n’étaient pas en meilleur état, tombèrent au sol. Le mort-vivant explosa de rire.

   « C’est pitoyable ! s’écria le mort-vivant. Vous pensiez vraiment pouvoir me vaincre ? A présent à ton tour, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Syd.

   - Désolé de te contredire, mais je tu n’en as pas terminé avec eux. » lui répondit-il.

   Les Guerriers Bleus se relevèrent comme un seul homme.

   « Nous ne sommes pas encore morts ! » crièrent-ils tout en faisant exploser leur cosmos bleuté. Leurs armures se mirent à briller d’une lumière nouvelle. Plus encore, les fissures qui en recouvraient leurs surfaces se résorbaient.

   « Nos robes Bleues ! Que leur arrive-t-il ? lança Dmitri.

   - Elles se réparent d’elles-mêmes ! ajouta Aliocha.

   - Ce n’est pas tout, continua Ivan. Elles changent de forme ! On dirait qu’elles évoluent ! »

   Les trois protections, qui jusqu’à présent étaient identiques et d’aspect relativement primaire se transformaient à vue d’œil et devenaient plus couvrantes. Sur celle de Dmitri apparaissaient des ailerons au niveau des bras et des jambes ; celle d’Aliocha se recouvrait de plumes tandis que sur ses épaules les protections prenaient la forme d’ailes ; et enfin celle d’Ivan devenait beaucoup plus large, lui donnant l’allure imposante d’un ours.

   Syd et le Niflien regardaient, fascinés, cet étrange phénomène.

   « J’ai compris ! s’exclama Aliocha. Ce ne sont pas les Robes Bleues qui ont changé, c’est nous ! Rappelez-vous la nature unique de ces protections ! »

 

   Les trois frères se remémorèrent le récit de l’origine des Armures Bleues. Cela remontait à plusieurs dizaines de siècles, à l’époque où leur ville s’appelait encore Niflheim. L’alliance avec Helheim s’était affaiblie et le pays n’était plus en guerre avec Asgard, mais les relations restaient toutefois tendues et aucune paix officielle n’avait été signée. C’est dans ce contexte que, pour une obscure raison, Poséidon avait envoyé son armée à Niflheim. Des messagers avaient été envoyés auprès d’Athéna, la déesse des terres du milieu, et à Asgard, la cité d’Odin, car ces deux dieux avaient en commun d’être de farouches ennemis du dieu des mers.

   La ville assiégée attendait, et les secours ne venaient pas. En fait, les Chevaliers d’Athéna et les Guerriers Divins d’Odin s’étaient déplacés, mais ils faisaient là leur première rencontre, et un conflit d’intérêt les opposait, chaque camp considérant que l’autre n’avait pas à intervenir dans cette guerre. Pendant ce temps, les armées de Poséidon étaient passées à l’action, et les Nifliens avaient dû jeter leurs dernières forces dans la bataille. Au prix de nombreux sacrifices, ils parvinrent à repousser leurs ennemis, forçant l’admiration des Chevaliers du Sanctuaire et des Guerriers d’Asgard. Pour se faire pardonner leur comportement qui avait coûté la vie à tant de Nifliens, Athéna et Odin décidèrent de s’associer pour offrir au peuple meurtri un présent unique : les Armures Bleues. Celles-ci seraient à même de permettre à Niflheim de se défendre en toute circonstance.

   Ces événements constituèrent la première alliance entre les peuples du nord et ceux des continents. Niflheim se rebaptisa Bluegrad, la ville bleue, et devint le symbole de cette nouvelle alliance. Ce fut également la fin des conflits entre Asgard et Bluegrad.

 

   « Ces protections s’adaptent aux pouvoirs de leur porteur, continua Aliocha. Si elles se transforment aujourd’hui, c’est qu’elles nous ont reconnus comme dignes de défendre Bluegrad. Nous sacrifierons nos vies s’il le faut pour rendre hommage à nos ancêtres les plus glorieux, afin que leurs souvenirs effacent la résurgence d’êtres tels que vous ! » ajouta-t-il en pointant le Niflien du doigt.

   Ce dernier n’avait que faire d’un tel discours. Il concentra les vents tourbillonnants pour former une tornade dont il était l’épicentre.

   Les trois frères se placèrent autour de lui en formant un triangle parfait, et ils concentrèrent leur énergie glaciale dans leurs mains tendues.

   « Bande de minables ! Vous n’arriverez à rien de plus, nouvelles armures ou pas ! Vos attaques seront incapables de franchir ma tempête ! »

 

   Le cosmos des trois frères s’échappait de leurs armures pour former un champ d’énergie bleu autour de leur corps, et cet amas prenait la forme d’un animal : un ours polaire pour Ivan, une chouette harfang pour Aliocha, et un béluga pour Dmitri.

   « Course Finale de l’Ours Polaire !

   - Vol Final du Harfang des Neiges !

   - Nage Finale du Béluga ! »

   Les trois bêtes sauvages furent projetées comme des boulets de canon vers le Niflien, mais elles furent emportées par la tornade. Dmitri, Aliocha et Ivan furent frappés à leur tour par les vents et tombèrent au loin.

   Le Niflien pensait que le combat était arrivé à son terme lorsqu’il entendit un rugissement étrange : il leva les yeux vers le ciel et vit les trois animaux des glaces fusionner en une créature chimérique qui s’écrasa sur lui, provoquant une explosion retentissante. Son corps éclata en morceaux aussi petits que des flocons de neige, et la tornade s’estompa.

 

   Syd retrouva les Guerriers Bleus quelques mètres plus loin. Leurs Robes Bleues étaient en miettes, et deux d’entre eux étaient inconscients. Lorsque le Guerrier Divin s’approcha, le troisième entrouvrit les yeux. Syd aurait été incapable de dire duquel il s’agissait.

   Il posa un genou à terre, et lui dit doucement :

   « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir combattu jusqu’à risquer vos propres vies ? Ces hommes ne menaçaient pas votre peuple.

   - Nous l’avons fait car… car tels étaient les ordres de notre maître Alexei. Notre chef est un homme plein de doutes, et nous l’avons toujours suivi, même lorsqu’il s’est laissé entraîner par sa propre soif de pouvoir. Aujourd’hui, il a choisi une nouvelle voie, plus vertueuse, et nous l’approuvons totalement. Mais nous serions incapables de le lui dire, c’est pourquoi nous avons combattu au péril de nos vies, car nos actes parleront pour nous.

   - Tout ça pour prouver à votre maître que vous cautionnez son choix de participer à cette guerre ?

   - C’est exact. Mais tu dois savoir de quoi je parle, toi aussi tu combats en ce moment même pour prouver ta valeur à quelqu’un, n’est-ce pas ? »

   Sur ces mots, il perdit connaissance, laissant Syd figé par la surprise.

 

   Une autre voix fit écho :

   « Est-ce vrai, Syd ?

   - Quoi donc ? répondit le guerrier de Mizar, sans même se retourner.

   - Ce que vient de dire cet homme : combats-tu en ce moment pour me prouver ta valeur ?

   - Peut-être… peut-être Bud. »

   L’homme émergea de l’ombre : il était en tous points identique à Syd, à l’exception de son armure, dont seule la couleur changeait : elle était entièrement blanche.

   « C’est stupide ! répondit Bud. Tu n’as rien à me prouver ! Mon rôle est de te suivre comme ton ombre et d’intervenir si tu es mis en difficulté. Ce n’est que ma mission, et ça ne signifie pas que je ne t’estime pas.

   - Tu es le plus fort de nous deux, c’est toi qui devrais porter ma Robe Divine !

   - Lors de la bataille où nous avons péri, tu as été capable de te relever pour immobiliser notre ennemi, alors même que j’étais sur le point de perdre, aussi ne vient plus me parler de qui est le plus fort ou le plus faible !

   - C’est que… notre vie précédente nous a tellement séparés. Pourrons-nous un jour être de véritables frères et repartir à zéro ? »

   L’homme de l’ombre s’approcha :

   « J’en suis sûr, oui ! »

   Syd tendit sa main droite et se coupa l’intérieur de la paume avec ses griffes.

   « Puisque notre naissance n’a pas suffi à faire de nous des frères, que le sang, lui, concrétise ce lien à jamais ! »

   Bud n’hésita pas une seconde : il se taillada la paume à son tour et la plaqua contre celle de son frère en une forte empoignade. Leurs mains restèrent agrippées un long moment sous le soleil feutré du Grand Nord.

 

***

 

   La quasi-totalité de l’armée de Jotunheim avait été détruite. Il ne restait en face de Thor et Rung que quatre géants, qui étaient parvenus à échapper au sort réservé à leurs congénères.

   « Bon sang, cracha Rung, ces quatre-là sont particulièrement coriaces !

   - Au moins, continua Thor, la tempête s’est arrêtée, ce qui signifie que nos frères d’armes sont parvenus à remplir leur mission. »

 

   Les derniers Jotuniens, alignés au sommet d’une colline, ricanaient en chœur.

   « Qu’avez-vous à rire ? leur lança Rung.

   - Nous nous réjouissons de notre victoire prochaine ! » répondit l’un d’eux.

   Ils contractèrent leurs muscles jusqu’à faire exploser les bandelettes qui recouvraient leur peau, dévoilant des corps si monstrueux que Thor en fut ébranlé.

   Il y avait de quoi : le premier avait le corps couvert d’une épaisse pilosité qui se rapprochait davantage de la fourrure d’un animal sauvage. Le second était doté de bras incroyablement longs, à tel point qu’ils touchaient le sol alors qu’il se tenait debout. Le troisième était déformé par une énorme bosse dans le dos qui l’obligeait à se tenir plié en eux, et le dernier était albinos ; sa peau blanche, presque transparente, laissait voir par endroit ses veines, et ses yeux rouges brillaient comme le regard d’un serpent. En plus de ces traits spécifiques à chacun d’entre eux, ces quatre géants accusaient tous des marques de putréfaction avancée, signe de leur appartenance à l’armée de Helheim.

   Le guerrier de Gamma avait déjà vu de telles malformations physiques, mais il n’en avait jamais constaté autant concentrées au sein d’un même peuple. Par ailleurs, un autre détail l’intriguait plus encore : ces quatre mastodontes semblaient éprouver une certaine fierté de par leur état. Rung ne tarda pas à lui en donner l’explication.

   « Tu sembles surpris, Thor, et je te comprends. Tu as sous les yeux le résultat de la dégénérescence séculaire du peuple de Jotunheim. Dans ce pays barbare, les habitants se nourrissaient de chair humaine car ils pensaient que c’était l’une des causes du gigantisme de leurs corps, et peut-être n’avaient-ils pas tort. Mais le pire, c’est qu’ils ne concevaient la procréation qu’entre eux, et de préférence entre les personnes les plus aptes à donner naissance à des enfants encore plus grands et plus forts. Les effets de cette consanguinité furent dramatiques, comme tu peux le voir de tes propres yeux. Ils pensaient se renforcer en agissant ainsi, mais ça ne faisait que multiplier les déficiences de leur descendance. Nous avons dû les anéantir.

   - Vous les avez exterminés ?

   - C’est Derbal qui en a donné l’ordre à mon père et aux autres Guerriers Divins alors que je n’étais qu’un enfant, mais il n’avait pas le choix : à chaque génération le peuple de Jotunheim devenait plus bestial et incontrôlable. Il aurait été catastrophique de les laisser poursuivre dans cette voie.

   - Ca, on ne le saura jamais. » répondit Thor d’un air de désapprobation.

 

   Les deux guerriers d’Odin furent rappelés à la situation en entendant les ricanements grotesques de leurs adversaires.

   « Eh bien, leur dit l’un d’eux, notre apparence vous terrifie à ce point, ou bien est-ce l’approche de la mort qui vous fait trembler ? Rassurez-vous, nous ne vous torturerons pas trop longtemps.

   - Tous vos semblables ont été éliminés, pourquoi pensez-vous obtenir un meilleur résultat alors que vous n’êtes plus qu’une poignée ?

   - Nous vaincrons car cette fois le plus grand roi ayant jamais régné sur Jotunheim vient nous rejoindre !

   - Par Odin, pas lui ! »

   L’inquiétude s’était manifestée sur le visage de Rung. Les Jotuniens posèrent un genou à terre, tandis que le roi tant attendu apparaissait à l’horizon.

   Un géant parmi les géants.

   En découvrant sa silhouette qui cachait le soleil à la manière d’une éclipse, Thor comprit pourquoi Derbal avait ordonné l’annihilation d’une telle insulte à la nature.

   « Je suis Rungnir, et vous venez de contempler le ciel pour la dernière fois ! »

   Il bondit vers les deux Guerriers Divins et les attaqua avec ses deux poings. Thor et Rung esquivèrent de justesse, laissant le sol se creuser de deux énormes cratères. Ils étaient encore dans les airs que les quatre autres Jotuniens les chargèrent, les envoyant à terre avec des douleurs dans tout le corps. Alors qu’ils étaient tous les deux écroulés, ils entendaient résonner le rire effroyable du roi des géants.

 

***

 

   Dans une vallée à proximité d’Asgard, trois hommes plus morts que vifs gisaient sur le sol gelé. Un guerrier s’approcha d’eux, plein de tristesse.

   « Mes frères. Ai-je bien fais de vous envoyer combattre ? » dit Alexei pour lui-même.

   « Voici donc ceux qui ont vaincu le dernier Niflien qui menaçait Asgard. »

   Alexei se retourna et vit l’un des Guerriers Divins qui venait à lui.

   « Tu es Albérich, n’est-ce pas ?

   - Albérich de Megrez pour être exact. Tes amis ne sont pas encore morts. Si tu le souhaites, je peux t’aider à les transporter jusqu’à la cité, là-bas nous pourrons les soigner. »

   Le roi de Bluegrad répondit par un hochement de tête. Il se baissa afin de mettre l’un des corps sur son dos lorsqu’il ressentit une profonde douleur dans la jambe : Albérich venait de lui planter son épée enflammée dans la cuisse. Il retira la lame de la blessure, arrachant un nouveau cri à sa victime, avant d’éclater de rire :

   « Alors, prince de Bluegrad, on ne fait plus le fier !

   - Pourquoi m’attaquer ? Nous sommes pourtant du même camp !

   - J’ai sans doute oublié de te le dire, mais je n’ai aucune morale.

   - Dès le début j’ai eu un mauvais pressentiment à ton égard !

   - Ca ne t’a pourtant pas empêché de baisser ta garde face à moi, tu ne peux t’en prendre qu’à toi-même !

   - Tu ne mérites pas d’être un Guerrier Divin ! Tu es un traître et un lâche !

   - Oui, et je suis également puissant et intelligent ! Mais ne nous attardons pas sur l’éventail de mes qualités, veux-tu ? »

   Alexei recula en rampant, pressant la main contre sa cuisse. La blessure était sérieuse : non seulement sa chair avait été pourfendue jusqu’à l’os, mais en plus sa peau était gravement brûlée.

   « Maintenant que tu n’es plus en mesure de bouger, nous allons pouvoir discuter, poursuivit Albérich. Je suis sûr que tu as des choses à m’apprendre.

   - De quoi parles-tu ? répondit Alexei, donc chaque mot prononcé lui demandait un effort.

   - Voyons ! La situation actuelle est pour le moins étrange, ne trouves-tu pas ? Les Guerriers Divins reviennent à la vie, les effets du Ragnarok sur les mémoires s’annulent, on se retrouve avec deux ordres de guerriers d’Asgard, et personne ne sait pourquoi ! Même si je n’ai pas encore saisi le but de nos résurrections, il me semble évident que de tous les éléments réunis ici et maintenant il n’y en a qu’un qui n’est pas à sa place : toi !

   - Moi ?

   - Parfaitement ! Que vient faire ici un Bluegradien, et surtout maintenant ? C’est ça qui m’intéresse ! Et je pense même que tu es le seul à en savoir plus que les autres ici. Voilà pourquoi j’avais besoin d’avoir une petite discussion avec toi.

   - Je suis arrivé ici par hasard, rétorqua Alexei, toujours pris par la douleur.

   - Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences ! D’ailleurs, j’aimerais comprendre une chose : hier soir, lors de ton arrivée, tu t’es présenté comme étant le roi de Bluegrad. Or, d’après ce que je sais, c’est un cinquantenaire du nom de Piotr qui gouverne ce pays. Alors que s’est-il passé ? Serait-il mort ? »

   Alexei resta silencieux, les yeux rivés au sol.

   « Quel est donc ce visage si triste ? ricana Albérich. Nous n’allons tout de même pas basculer dans le dramatique ? »

   Puis dévisageant davantage le Guerrier Bleu, il poursuivit :

   « D’ailleurs, est-ce vraiment de la tristesse que je vois là ? Ne serait-ce pas plutôt de la honte, ou pire encore, de la culpabilité ? »

   Alexei releva brusquement la tête, foudroyé par ce qu’il venait d’entendre.

   « Cet homme ! pensa-t-il. Il est capable de découvrir les faiblesses des autres avec une telle facilité ! C’est terrifiant ! »

   Albérich, quant à lui, riait à gorge déployée.

   « Je n’en reviens pas ! Tu serais responsable de la mort de ton père ! C’est bien ça ? Ha ha ha ! »

   Il jubilait de sa propre intelligence, puis cessa brusquement de rire et arma son épée.

   « Bon, revenons-en à l’essentiel : dis-moi tout ce que tu sais, et je te laisserai peut-être en vie !

   - Je ne sais rien ! Hier, j’ai aperçu une Valkyrie au-dessus de Bluegrad, et en la suivant je suis arrivé jusqu’ici, où j’ai fait la rencontre de Derbal, qui fut autrefois un allié de mon père. Je suis aussi perdu que toi dans ces événements ! »

   Albérich le regarda droit dans les yeux quelques longues secondes. Alexei ne détourna pas le regard.

   « Tu sembles honnête, Guerrier Bleu. Il est possible que tu ignores toi-même ton rôle dans cette bataille, mais une chose est sûre : ta venue ici n’est pas le fruit du hasard ! »

   Le visage du prince de Bluegrad s’illumina. C’est vrai qu’il n’y avait pas pensé, mais si sa présence ici avait été calculée, s’il avait une mission à accomplir ? Cette soudaine prise de conscience n’échappa pas au guerrier de Delta.

   « Eh bien, guerrier, tu ne le comprends que maintenant ? Tu ne t’étais pas posé de questions sur ton rôle dans cette guerre ? Comme c’est drôle, il y a vraiment des esprits passifs sur cette Terre ! Heureusement que des hommes comme moi sont là pour que le monde bouge ! Que… ? »

   Le guerrier de Megrez se tut : Alexei était en train de se relever. Le sang coula encore plus de sa blessure, mais il fit briller son cosmos bleuté tout en posant ses deux mains sur la plaie béante, et un givre brillant comme le cristal recouvrit sa cuisse.

   « Intéressant. Tu as utilisé le froid pour anesthésier la douleur et stopper l’hémorragie ! dit Albérich, réellement impressionné. Mais ce n’est pas toi qui m’empêcheras d’accomplir mes projets !

   - Cette première blessure ne suffira pas à me faire fléchir ! Le froid ne me guérira pas, mais il me permettra de tenir assez longtemps pour vaincre un être aussi démoniaque que toi, foi d’Alexei, guerrier du Diamant ! »


	5. Les hommes de l’ombre

   Renversés par les quatre géants monstrueux qui entouraient le roi de Jotunheim, Thor et Rung se relevaient sans perdre de temps. Le Guerrier de Gamma interrogea son frère d’armes :

   « Ce géant, Rungnir, tu sembles le connaître.

   - C’est même de lui que je tiens mon nom. Il régnait sur Jotunheim lorsque les Guerriers Divins ont rasé la ville. Durant la bataille, mon père fut mis en difficulté par ce dernier ; j’étais encore très jeune, mais je suis intervenu, le sauvant in extremis. La tradition des Guerriers Divins veut que chaque descendant reprenne le patronyme de son père afin de conserver le nom des cinq fils originels d’Odin, aussi aurais-je dû m’appeler comme mon père, et accessoirement comme toi, Thor. Mais suite à cet exploit, on m’a nommé Rung, en référence au géant que j’ai vaincu.

   - Nous devrions l’attaquer en priorité. Lançons nos armes contre ses quatre acolytes et jetons-nous sur lui ensemble.

   - Ca me va comme stratégie !

   - Marteaux Mjollnir ! » crièrent-ils en chœur en projetant haches et boomerangs.

   L’albinos jeta un rocher contre la hache qui venait vers lui, mais l’arme fit éclater le bloc et le projeta au sol. La deuxième hache, en revanche, fut attrapée au vol par le géant aux bras démesurés. Quant aux boomerangs, l’un avait été esquivé par le Jotunien à la fourrure, qui faisait preuve d’une agilité impressionnante, tandis que le bossu avait été envoyé à terre, blessé, en voulant contrer l’arme d’une roulade.

   Rung voulut jeter ses boomerangs contre le chef des géants, mais ce dernier fut plus rapide et le frappa du revers de la main, l’envoyant s’écraser contre un rocher.

   Thor s’interposa devant les deux autres. Il s’apprêta à lancer la hache qu’il lui restait, mais le géant aux longs bras lui renvoya la sienne, et à peine l’avait-il reprise en mains que celui à la fourrure, après une suite de sauts, lui retomba dessus de tout son poids.

   Thor se dégagea de sous la pression de son ennemi et rejoignit son allié qui se relevait :

   « Je sens que ça va être plus compliqué que contre tous les géants que nous avons déjà vaincus : ces quatre-là sont très bien coordonnés et Rungnir les commande au doigt et à l’œil.

   - Profitons de ce que deux d’entre eux soient toujours à terre pour en finir ! »

   Ils chargèrent les deux lieutenants, les renversant, puis sautèrent vers Rungnir afin de le frapper de leurs armes, mais ce dernier les attrapa au vol et les rejeta au sol. Ils se relevèrent rapidement, malgré des douleurs de plus en plus difficiles à supporter.

   Thor s’apprêtait à lancer ses haches lorsqu’il se fit attraper les deux bras par deux des acolytes qui venaient de se relever. Un troisième en profita pour lui asséner une succession de coups de poing dans le ventre.

   Piégé entre Rungnir et le lieutenant à la fourrure, Rung n’était pas en meilleure position. Il jeta ses armes sur le plus petit, qui les esquiva en bondissant tel un singe géant, et atterrissant derrière Rung, il le frappa en même temps que Rungnir. Le Guerrier Divin, écrasé entre ces deux coups de poing, s’écroula.

   Thor, toujours pris entre trois ennemis, lâcha ses deux haches et projeta des ondes de choc contre les deux géants qui le tenaient, puis donna un coup de poing au troisième qui s’étala. Découvrant Rung mal en point, il s’interposa lorsque le velu tenta de l’achever. Lui attrapant le bras, il le jeta au loin en y mettant toute sa force. Rung en profita pour se relever et frappa une jambe de Rungnir, qui tomba sur un genou. Thor lui lança son attaque.

   « Frappe Titanique ! »

   Le chef des géants essaya de retenir l’énergie avec les mains, mais il fut projeté en arrière.

   « Merci Thor !

   - De rien. Hélas, je crois que nous n’en avons pas terminé. »

   Les quatre acolytes se relevèrent. Rung leur envoya ses boomerangs, mais le géant aux longs bras les attrapa au vol. L’albinos déracina un arbre et le jeta sur Thor avant qu’il ne puisse agir. Puis le bossu renversa les deux Guerriers Divins d’une roulade.

   Ayant le champ libre, les quatre géants frappèrent le sol qui se fissura à nouveau. Furieux, les guerriers d’Asgard se relevèrent d’un bond. Thor lança ses haches, mais le géant aux longs bras les attrapa à nouveau.

   « Inutile ! Je suis capable de m’emparer de n’importe quel projectile ! Et je peux même les renvoyer ! »

   Alliant le geste à la parole, il jeta une hache vers Thor, tandis que le bossu faisait une nouvelle roulade vers lui. Thor, un sourire en coin, se plaqua au sol, et la hache vint se planter en plein dans le crâne du géant à la bosse. Il hurla tout en essayant de retirer l’arme, puis il s’écroula, inerte. Celui aux longs bras ne put réagir lorsque Thor le frappa d’un coup de poing qui l’envoya à terre.

   Constatant la mort de leur compagnon, les deux autres géants se jetèrent sur Thor et Rung.

   L’albinos jeta un rocher vers Thor, que ce dernier esquiva de justesse, puis il arracha deux arbres qu’il lança coup sur coup ; le deuxième renversa le Guerrier Divin, qui se releva et continua d’avancer. Le géant donna un coup de poing dans un énorme rocher, le réduisant en pierres de la taille de boulets de canon. Il en prit une dans chaque main et les jeta vers Thor, qui fut touché à la jambe et à l’épaule, mais il se rapprochait encore. Le géant continua de lancer ses projectiles, avec une telle vitesse et une telle adresse que sous la pluie d’impact, Thor avait lâché ses haches. Une autre pierre fit voler son casque et lui creva un œil. Il s’accroupit en portant une main sur sa blessure. Il fit exploser son cosmos.

   « Frappe Titanique ! »

   Son rayon traversa tous les projectiles jusqu’à atteindre le géant albinos, dont il perfora la poitrine.

   Aux prises avec le velu qui l’avait attrapé dans ses bras, Rung s’en libéra à force de coups de coude, et il lui asséna un uppercut qui le mis hors de combat.

   « Jamais tu n’utilises ton énergie cosmique ? lança le guerrier de Gamma à son allié.

   - Je préfère me reposer entièrement sur la force de mes poings et de mes armes !

   - Est-ce digne d’un Guerrier Divin ? »

   Rung ne sut que répondre. Quant à Thor, tout à sa victoire, il ne vit pas Rungnir se relever. Il avait survécu à l’attaque de Gamma, seules ses paumes étaient un peu roussies. Il porta un coup de poing à Thor, qui dû le retenir des deux mains tant il était énorme.

   Rung lança ses boomerangs vers le géant aux longs bras qui les attrapa au vol, mais il fut surpris de voir que son ennemi s’était jeté en même temps contre lui. Un phénomène étrange se produisit : les deux boomerangs semblèrent attirés l’un vers l’autre. Le Jotunien ne voulait pas les lâcher, mais ils se rapprochèrent jusqu’à fusionner en lui tranchant les doigts au passage. Une large épée venait d’apparaître à la place. Rung la saisit à deux mains et la planta dans le ventre du géant, puis la remonta en tranchant son torse jusqu’à l’épaule.

   Sans perdre une seconde, il se jeta sur Rungnir, le forçant à libérer Thor. Les deux alliés se rapprochèrent.

   « Quel est donc ce prodige avec ton Marteau Mjollnir ? interrogea le Guerrier de Gamma.

   - Mon arme est une épée à l’origine, comme celle des quatre autres Guerriers Divins. Odin lui donna la capacité de se changer en boomerangs afin de mieux atteindre les points vitaux des géants, mais sa forme initiale est parfois bien pratique ! »

   Rungnir chargea les deux hommes et tenta de les frapper avec ses poings. Thor fut touché, mais Rung esquiva le coup. Toutefois il ne prit pas garde au dernier acolyte qui suite à un bond se retrouva derrière lui. Ouvrant grand sa bouche, il le mordit à l’épaule, brisant sa Robe Divine déjà fragilisée. Rung hurla, et attrapant son ennemi par les poils de son dos, il le fit passer par-dessus lui et le projeta au sol. Pris d’un excès de fureur, il le frappa à la poitrine de coups de poing si puissants qu’ils déchirèrent sa peau, traversèrent sa chair et brisèrent ses os. En peu de temps, sa cage thoracique fut ouverte. Rung y plongea sa main et en extirpa le cœur qu’il brandit comme un trophée.

   Thor, constatant le lugubre spectacle dont son frère d’armes s’était rendu coupable, lui lança avec un air de dégoût :

   « Avais-tu besoin d’agir de la sorte ?

   - Regarde la morsure que ce dernier m’a faite !

   - Ca n’excuse pas un acte aussi immonde ! Tu n’es qu’une brute sanguinaire qui ne vaut pas mieux que ces monstres !

   - Tu me fatigues avec tes remontrances ! Tu n’es ni mon père ni mon maître, alors ne me donnes plus de leçons ! »

   Rung chargea le dernier géant encore en vie avec son épée, mais ce dernier saisit l’épée à main nue, se blessant à peine, et attrapa Rung par les deux bras, les tirant de toutes ses forces afin de les arracher. Rung hurlait tandis qu’on entendait ses os se briser. Thor accourut, mais le roi des géants lui jeta le corps de son frère d’armes et tous deux roulèrent au sol.

   Rung gémit en se tenant le bras gauche, qui pendait à son épaule.

   Tous les deux étaient dans un état critique. Ils avaient reçu tellement de coups qu’ils n’étaient plus que l’ombre d’eux-mêmes. Ils peinaient à se relever.

   Rungnir créa une nouvelle faille en frappant le sol de son poing. Réunissant ses dernières forces, Thor planta une hache de chaque côté de la fissure afin d’en éviter l’élargissement et les rapprocha jusqu’à ce que les deux bords se consolident.

   Le roi des Jotuniens lui arracha les haches des mains et les brisa avec sa seule force. Il souleva le pied pour écraser les deux guerriers.

   « Rung, j’ai besoin de toi ! » hurla Thor. Celui-ci se releva in extremis pour aider son frère d’armes à retenir le pied du géant. Ils tentèrent de résister de toutes leurs forces, mais la pression était trop intense. Ils furent écrasés.

   Ses adversaires réduits à l’impuissance, Rungnir entreprit de rejoindre la cité.

   Thor releva la tête et vit le géant menaçant sa ville. Il voulut se relever mais s’écroula sous la douleur : il avait une jambe brisée. Il perdit connaissance, et se retrouva dans un lointain souvenir.

 

***

 

   Un jour de tempête, bien avant qu’Hilda ne vienne à lui, Thor avait découvert sur la route la charrette d’un couple de vieux paysans qui s’était renversée sous la force des vents. Le mari s’en était sorti, mais la femme était restée coincée sous la voiture. Thor avait dégagé la paysanne, mais cette dernière avait eu les deux jambes gravement blessées lors de l’accident. Il l’avait transportée contre vents et marées auprès d’un médecin.

   La vieille femme avait été sauvée, mais l’une de ses jambes était perdue. Thor en avait été profondément attristé, se sentant responsable de ce malheur.

   « Si… si seulement je vous avais transportée plus vite, avait-il dit à la femme encore alitée.

   - Non, jeune homme, tu n’as pas le droit de culpabiliser. J’ai peut-être perdu une jambe, mais c’est grâce à toi si j’ai la vie sauve. Dix personnes n’auraient pas pu m’aider comme tu l’as fait. Tu es un héros à mes yeux, et je prie le seigneur Odin pour que toute ton existence tu continues d’aider les gens comme tu l’as fait avec moi. »

 

***

 

   Ce fut ce jour-là, bien plus que celui où il reçut sa Robe Divine, que Thor avait endossé pour toujours le rôle de protecteur du peuple d’Asgard.

   Il sentit la force revenir en lui. S’adressant à son allié, il lui dit :

   « Rung ! Nous pouvons encore le battre si nous mettons nos forces en commun ! »

   Mais son frère d’armes ne put qu’ouvrir un œil sans pouvoir bouger. Il lui répondit d’une voix faible.

   « Tu avais raison sur un point Thor, je ne suis qu’une brute sanguinaire. Mais je refuse de te laisser dire que je suis indigne d’être un Guerrier Divin.

   - Ne parle pas Rung. Dès que j’en aurais terminé avec notre ennemi, je m’occuperai de toi.

   - Ne me mène pas en bateau, je sais que tu ne peux rien contre lui et que tu vas finir comme moi. Laisse-moi t’aider afin de mettre un terme à ce combat. »

   La main de Rung se tendit et commença à briller. Le Guerrier de Gamma écarquilla les yeux.

   « Tu maîtrises le cosmos ?

   - Je ne pensais pas en être capable, mais finalement tout est possible. Laisse-moi te donner un dernier coup de main. Si je te projette avec suffisamment de puissance vers Rungnir grâce à l’énergie de mon cosmos, tu pourras lui porter un coup fatal. C’est la dernière chance que nous ayons.

   - Cet effort risque de t’achever.

   - Et alors ? N’est-ce pas le rôle des Guerriers Divins de se sacrifier pour leurs semblables ? Allons, Guerrier de Gamma, je suis sûr qu’on peut réussir ! »

 

   Thor se rapprocha de Rung et mit sa main dans la sienne :

   « Ce fut un honneur de combattre à tes côtés, Rung, Gardien du Front ouest. Jetons-nous dans notre dernière charge ! »

   Rung se releva tant bien que mal et souleva Thor sur son épaule encore valide. Tout son corps s’auréola de la lumière du cosmos, et celui de Thor fit de même. Leurs deux énergies se confondaient en cet instant. Percevant cette puissance, Rungnir se retourna.

   « Encore vous ? rugit-il. Je vais vous découper en petits morceaux afin d’en finir, ajouta-t-il en ramassant l’épée de Rung.

   Rung concentra tout son cosmos dans son bras et propulsa Thor, qui s’envola vers le géant et transperça son torse, avant de s’écrouler en même temps que lui. Rung laissa retomber son bras, tandis que sa vie prenait fin.

   Thor se releva et jeta un regard vers son allié. L’image de sa propre mort lors de la dernière bataille lui revint en mémoire. A l’époque, ce n’était qu’au moment où la vie s’échappait de son corps qu’il avait compris son erreur.

   « Adieu Rung, le meilleur frère d’armes que j’ai eu. Cette guerre n’est pas terminée et seul Odin décidera si je dois te rejoindre ou non. »

   Il marcha en direction d’Asgard mais s’arrêta après quelques pas. Il ressentait une douleur dans la poitrine, et pour cause : l’épée de Rung était plantée dans son dos et ressortait par son torse. Rungnir était parvenu à le pourfendre lors de l’assaut final, et il ne s’en était même pas aperçu.

   « Ainsi, mon sort était déjà décidé. Seigneur Odin, faites que cette nouvelle mort lave les fautes de ma précédente vie. »

 

***

 

   « Tu souhaites vraiment combattre malgré l’état de ta jambe ? Soit ! Mais je ne prendrai pas de gants.

   - Moi non plus ! Impulsion Bleue ! »

   Albérich plaça son épée devant lui, et le feu qui en léchait la lame annihila l’attaque de glace.

   « Tu as fini ? A mon tour ! »

   Il contre-attaqua avec l’épée enflammée mais Alexei évita le coup facilement. A la deuxième tentative, il saisit la lame entre ses paumes et intensifia son cosmos. En quelques secondes, l’épée fut entièrement recouverte d’une épaisse couche de glace.

   « Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’un homme tente de geler l’Epée Ardente ! dit Albérich. Mais c’est inutile ! »

   La glace qui enfermait la lame de cristal mauve éclata sous l’effet des flammes.

   « Tu ne pourras pas échapper éternellement à l’Epée Ardente !

   - Je n’ai plus l’intention de l’éviter.

   - Tu es donc un mort en sursis ! »

   Albérich porta un coup d’épée à Alexei en plein dans la poitrine. Juste avant l’impact, le Guerrier Bleu cria :

   « Réflexion du Diamant ! »

   L’épée toucha la Robe Bleue mais ne la brisa pas ; bien au contraire, elle ricocha à son contact, comme si cette dernière était constituée du diamant le plus pur. L’arme fut repoussée avec tant de force qu’elle échappa des mains de son détenteur et se planta dans le tronc d’un arbre quelques mètres plus loin.

   Albérich recula en se frottant les poignets qui ressentaient encore la douleur du choc, l’air frustré.

   Alexei disposait d’une deuxième technique d’une redoutable efficacité : en concentrant son cosmos à la surface de son corps, il rendait celui-ci aussi dur que le diamant. Cependant, cette défense ne pouvait être générée qu’une seconde à peine. Alexei devait donc faire preuve d’une synchronisation parfaite lors de son utilisation.

   Le guerrier de Delta récupéra son épée tandis que son air satisfait réapparaissait.

   « J’ai une surprise pour toi ! »

   Il planta l’Epée Ardente dans le sol, provoquant un véritable mur de feu qui sépara les deux hommes. Alexei projeta un souffle glacial qui éteignit les flammes, retrouvant Albérich avec un grand sourire. Il comprit pourquoi en regardant derrière lui : ses trois lieutenants étaient piégés dans des blocs de cristal d’un mauve brillant.

   « Sale charognard ! Libère mes hommes dès maintenant !

   - Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l’es ! Si tu souhaites que je les délivre des Cercueils d’Améthyste, tu devras t’agenouiller devant moi et jurer de faire tout ce que je te demanderai. »

   Alexei regarda un par un ses trois frères d’armes. Ils étaient toujours inconscients et leur énergie était très faible. S’ils restaient dans ces prisons maléfiques, ils ne survivraient pas longtemps.

   « Je refuse ! Dmitri, Aliocha et Ivan m’ont juré fidélité, leur dévotion envers moi est sans limite.

   - Tu te fiches de laisser mourir tes amis ? Tu n’as donc pas de cœur !

   - Et encore, il paraît que j’étais pire autrefois. Mais je suis un roi, et en tant que tel j’ai des devoirs, notamment celui de ne pas abandonner mon royaume, même si cela doit coûter la vie de mes hommes, quelle que soit l’affection que je leur porte. Par ailleurs je n’ai aucune confiance en toi et je sais que tu les tueras de toute façon. »

   Albérich serra les dents.

   « Tu es plus impitoyable que je ne l’aurais cru, aussi vais-je utiliser contre toi ma technique ultime, et crois-moi, tu ne seras pas plus que lui capable d’y résister ! Union avec la Nature ! »

 

***

 

   Loki et Fenrir avaient atteint la région de la tant redoutée Helheim. Ils ne voyaient pas encore la ville, mais déjà sa présence maléfique se ressentait : l’air était lourd et poisseux comme si on y respirait l’haleine des morts, et des fumées sombres et épaisses produites dans la cité transformaient cette matinée ensoleillée en un jour noir plus triste que les nuits. Les chemins étaient longés de crânes et de divers ossements humains entreposés là tels des trophées. A certains endroits, des squelettes entièrement reconstitués faisaient office de statues décoratives pour ce peuple fasciné par la mort.

 

   Les deux hommes avaient passé des heures à tourner en rond parmi tous ces chemins entremêlés à la manière d’un labyrinthe. A chaque fois qu’ils avaient cru arriver à destination ils s’étaient retrouvés à leur point de départ, luttant pour s’orienter au milieu de cette atmosphère pesante. Ils auraient perdu encore un temps précieux si Fenrir n’avait pas fait appel à sa meute de loups. Ces derniers ne mirent pas longtemps à indiquer le chemin qui menait à la ville.

 

   Suivis par la meute silencieuse, les serviteurs d’Odin s’approchaient désormais de la cité, qui ressemblait à un immense bûcher tant les fumées qui s’en échappaient étaient imposantes. Les loups se mirent à grogner, et avant que Fenrir ne puisse réagir, une trappe s’ouvrit sous ses pieds, le laissant tomber dans un trou dont le fond était couvert de pics acérés. Loki fit un bond sur le côté, mais en atterrissant, son pied fut pris par une corde qui le souleva la tête en bas à dix mètres au-dessus du sol. Deux herses couvertes de pointes s’abattirent sur lui pour terminer la besogne, mais le Guerrier Divin tendit ses mains de chaque côté et hurla :

   « Tempête d’Odin ! »

   Les herses éclatèrent, et l’Asgardien coupa la corde qui le maintenait, retournant au sol.

   « Fenrir ! Tout va bien ? » dit-il en se rapprochant du trou.

   Il constata qu’une grille avait refermé l’entrée du piège. Au fond du trou, son compagnon de route était tombé sans se blesser, mais un autre danger le menaçait : un ours énorme avait été enfermé dans ce piège afin d’achever les éventuels survivants.

   « Tu as besoin d’un coup de main ? lui lança Loki d’en haut, tandis que les loups montraient les crocs.

   - Non, ça va aller. »

   Fenrir approcha la bête et tendit sa main vers elle.

   « Doucement, je ne te veux aucun mal. Laisse-moi sortir d’ici et tout se passera bien. »

   L’ours tenta de lui porter un coup de griffes ; Fenrir comprit qu’il ne pourrait pas amadouer cet animal affamé. Il lui sauta au cou et serra la gorge de l’animal jusqu’à ce que celui-ci s’écroule, mort.

   Loki força la grille qui refermait le trou, et en quelques bonds, Fenrir le rejoignit.

   « Je n’aime pas vraiment les ours, mais cette façon d’enfermer des animaux pour les laisser mourir me dégoûte ! J’ai hâte d’en découdre avec ces hommes !

   - Moi aussi, mais il va falloir être très prudent, il y a sans doute beaucoup d’autres pièges du même type sur la route. Au moins, ça signifie qu’on se rapproche.

   - Mes loups nous serons utiles pour déjouer les guets-apens, mais dès que nous arriverons en ville je leur ordonnerai de rebrousser chemin.

   - Nous devrions les garder avec nous, qui sait ce que nous aurons à affronter là-bas.

   - Mes frères sont morts en assez grand nombre durant la dernière bataille. A présent je ne veux plus qu’ils risquent leur vie pour moi. »

 

***

 

   Le guerrier de Delta venait de lancer son invocation secrète, et d’énormes racines jaillirent du sol. Alexei fut frappé par l’une d’elle, atterrissant contre un arbre qui s’écroula sous son poids.

   « Quel est ce cauchemar ? » s’écria-t-il en se relevant.

   La paisible forêt qui l’entourait quelques instants auparavant s’était changée en enfer. Les arbres se bougeaient comme s’ils étaient doués de vie : leurs branches s’agitaient comme des bras et leurs racines ondulaient telles des tentacules. Mais le phénomène ne se limitait pas aux seuls arbres : des rochers se mettaient à rouler afin de broyer le Guerrier Bleu, et d’autres étaient éjectés du sol et retombaient avec fracas. Il esquiva deux blocs de pierre, mais un troisième arriva ; il le frappa en son centre, le réduisant en morceaux. D’autres projectiles s’envolaient vers lui.

   « Impulsion Bleue ! »

   Les rocs furent gelés instantanément, et Alexei visa Albérich.

   « Blue Imp… »

   Il n’eut pas le temps de porter son coup qu’il fut frappé par une branche et tomba au sol. Il tenta de se relever mais une liane s’était enroulée autour de son pied. Il voulut s’en détacher lorsque d’autres lianes lui ligotèrent les bras et les jambes. En quelques secondes, il se retrouva suspendu entre deux arbres.

   Il voulut geler ses liens, mais un tronc d’arbre se détacha du sol et s’envola dans sa direction.

   « Réflexion du Diamant ! »

   Le tronc rebondit sur sa Robe Bleue et il brisa les lianes qui le retenaient en les gelant, atterrissant au sol, les membres endoloris.

   Le prince de Bluegrad chercha son adversaire du regard, mais tout ce qu’il voyait autour de lui était une armée d’arbres monstrueux et menaçants qui se rapprochait de lui. Il repéra finalement le maître des opérations qui était placé en retrait à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui.

   Il voulut s’élancer, mais le sol s’enfonça sous ses pieds. Déjà la moitié de ses jambes avaient disparu dans le sol lorsque les arbres qui l’entouraient se mirent à tordre leurs branches de manière à les briser en autant de projectiles de bois qui furent lancés vers lui.

   « Impulsion Bleue ! »

   La déflagration pétrifia tous les traits qui volaient vers lui, mais déjà une nouvelle salve l’assaillait.

   « Impulsion Bleue ! » invoqua-t-il une fois encore. Son attaque gela une grande partie des projectiles, mais plusieurs parvinrent jusqu’à lui et criblèrent son corps. Il tomba à terre.

   Le guerrier de Delta, constatant que son adversaire était désormais inoffensif, se rapprocha de lui.

   « Enfin, te voilà calmé ! Tu m’en auras fait perdre du temps ! Déjà hier ton intervention a retardé la bataille entre les deux ordres. Sans toi, il n’y aurait peut-être déjà plus de survivants !

   - Tu souhaitais cette guerre ? Tu souhaitais que les gens meurent, chez tes ennemis comme chez tes frères d’armes ?

   - Surtout chez mes frères d’armes ! Depuis le début des événements j’ai fait tout mon possible pour envenimer les relations entre ton groupe et le mien.

   - Mais… mais pourquoi ? bégaya Alexei, médusé.

   - Pour le pouvoir bien sûr ! Tu l’ignores sans doute, mais la cité d’Asgard renferme un trésor inestimable, capable de donner un pouvoir absolu à celui qui s’en emparerait : c’est l’épée Balmung !

   - Tu veux parler de l’épée d’Odin ?

   - Précisément ! Pour l’obtenir, il faut réunir les sept saphirs d’Odin détenus par les sept représentants de la Grande Ourse. J’ai déjà essayé une fois par le passé, mais sans succès. Seulement aujourd’hui, les conditions sont optimales pour que mon plan fonctionne ! »

   Alexei tenta de se relever.

   « Ne bouge pas ! » cria Albérich. Une épaisse racine jaillit du sol et enlaça le Guerrier Bleu, l’écrasant juste assez pour qu’il ne puisse plus bouger.

   « Merci de ne plus m’interrompre. » ajouta-t-il. Puis il glissa les doigts dans sa ceinture et en ressortit une gemme grise, identique à celle qui décorait sa Robe Divine.

   « Comme tu peux le constater, j’ai déjà récupéré le saphir sur le cadavre de Mime. Par ailleurs, j’ai ressenti la mort de Thor il y a peu, son joyau est donc libre. Avec la mienne, ça fait déjà trois pierres, il ne me manque plus que celles de Syd, Hagen, Fenrir et Siegfried, et je pense pouvoir les obtenir rapidement. Je suis assez ennuyé que Fenrir soit parti à Helheim avec son joyau, mais il me reste une autre solution… »

   Il fit un geste avec le bras, et des lianes apportèrent deux épées de métal qu’elles faisaient pendre au-dessus de sa tête.

   « J’ai découvert en faisant quelques recherches dans la bibliothèque secrète de ma famille que les premiers Guerriers Divins étaient eux aussi capables d’invoquer la Robe Divine d’Odin. Ils ne devaient pas réunir des saphirs, mais des épées, et les planter toutes en même temps dans la couronne de la statue d’Odin. J’ai déjà celles de Ull, ainsi que celle de Midgard qui était conservée dans le palais de Valhalla. Bref, peu importe lequel des deux clans s’éteindra le premier, ce sera pour moi la victoire. J’ai déjà l’intelligence, mais avec cette arme, j’aurai en plus la puissance infinie ! »

   La malfaisance de cet homme plongea Alexei dans une profonde réflexion.

   « Cet homme est diabolique ! Mais… est-il si différent de moi ? Par le passé, j’ai commis tant d’horreurs ! Comment en suis-je arrivé à tuer mon père et à pousser ma sœur au suicide ? D’où sont venus ces désirs de conquête et de pouvoir ? Ai-je toujours été ainsi ? Cet homme, il n’est pas tourmenté par tant de questions, pour quelle raison ? Peut-être en sait-il plus que moi ? »

   « Notre combat touche à sa fin, reprit Albérich. Dis adieu à la vie !

   - Attends ! Avant de mourir, j’ai besoin de savoir : comment es-tu devenu cet homme dénué de toute humanité ? Je voudrais comprendre ! »

   - Eh bien, Guerrier Bleu, tu n’as pas fini de me surprendre ! Tu es sur le point de mourir, et tu t’interroges sur ma personnalité ? »

   Il s’approcha de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

   « J’ai toujours été ainsi ! Aussi loin que je me souvienne, j’ai toujours eu la conviction d’être un homme qui n’était pas entravé par la morale, les sentiments et toutes ces hypocrisies. Tu t’attendais à autre chose ? » ajouta-t-il avant de rire comme un démon.

   « Il… il n’a rien à voir avec moi ! réalisa Alexei. C’est le mal incarné ! Je refuse de pouvoir être comparé à lui ! Je dois… je dois l’éliminer, le danger qu’il représente est tel que le Grand Nord et même toute la planète est menacée ! Je ne suis pas encore mort ! Pas encore ! Je dois poursuivre le combat, je dois trouver un moyen de contrer son invocation de la nature, quel qu’il soit ! »

   Albérich reprit la parole :

   « Inutile de retarder davantage l’inéluctable ! Union avec la Nature ! »

   Un éclair sembla traverser Alexei. Il fit éclater la racine qui le retenait à l’aide de son cosmos et se mit à courir, aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient le porter, échappant de peu aux branches qui voulaient le saisir.

   Il se retrouva rapidement hors de portée du pouvoir d’Albérich, mais ce dernier le talonnait de près, et les arbres sous son contrôle n’étaient pas loin non plus.

   « Je sens sa présence toute proche ! cria le Guerrier de Delta. Esprits de la Nature, ne le laissez plus s’enfuir ! »

   Alexei découvert, une nuée de lianes et de branches s’élancèrent vers lui. Mais les arbres s’immobilisèrent à quelques mètres de son corps.

   « Comment ? » cria Albérich en manquant de s’étrangler.

   En s’approchant, sa surprise redoubla : le corps d’Alexei était étrangement pâle, et plus incroyable encore, il ne dégageait plus aucune énergie, pas même une étincelle de vie.

   « Il s’est gelé lui-même ? Mais pourquoi ? Aurait-il essayé de pousser son cosmos au-delà de ses limites ? »

   Un autre détail l’intriguait : juste avant de mourir, le Guerrier Bleu avait joint ses deux mains au-dessus de sa tête en une posture qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

   Il regarda de plus près cette statue de glace, et eut l’impression que les yeux d’Alexei le fixaient.

   Ce n’était pas qu’une impression.

   « Tu ne peux pas être viv…

   - Exécution Bleue ! »

   Albérich fut emporté par une salve glaciale comme il n’en avait jamais vue. Son casque s’envola et sa Robe Divine se brisa, puis il s’écroula au seuil de la mort. Au même instant, à quelques dizaines de mètres de là, trois cercueils d’améthyste se liquéfiaient, libérant leurs prisonniers.

 

***

 

   Derbal était sur une terrasse du Palais de Valhalla, les yeux fermés en une intense concentration. Lorsque Siegfried le rejoignit, l’ancien maître d’Asgard ouvrit les yeux.

   « Vous semblez bien méditatif, dit le jeune guerrier.

   - Je tente de repérer une éventuelle nouvelle menace.

   - Il est vrai que vos capacités de perception sont impressionnantes. Cela donne-t-il des résultats ?

   - Hélas oui. Je pense que Helheim joue là son dernier mouvement : j’ai ressenti deux armées approcher d’Asgard. Une première vient vers nous par la porte principale, et une deuxième, quoique moins importante, arrive du côté opposé.

   - Par l’arrière de la ville ? Mais ce ne sont que des falaises infranchissables. Il est impossible d’attaquer par-là !

   - Pourtant tout semble indiquer qu’ils vont essayer. Le plus gros de leurs forces nous occupera à l’entrée de la cité tandis que les autres gagneront l’intérieure de la ville par les falaises : c’est un plan qui correspondrait parfaitement à leur manière d’agir.

   - Dans ce cas, nous devons poster des hommes de ce côté-là pour repousser toute attaque.

   - Hélas, Thor et Rung ont succombé, et Fenrir et Loki ne sont toujours pas revenus. Quant à Albérich et aux Guerriers Bleus, leurs énergies ont presque disparu. Il ne reste guère que Syd et Hagen, mais j’ignore où ils sont.

   - Hagen approche de l’entrée de la ville, je reconnaîtrais son énergie entre mille.

   - Dans ce cas nous sommes quatre à pouvoir prévenir la prochaine attaque. Midgard ! »

   Le mystérieux Guerrier Divin jaillit du coin de la terrasse. Siegfried fit de grands yeux en le voyant apparaître, constatant qu’il n’avait même pas perçu sa présence en arrivant.

   « Je propose que Midgard et Hagen se rendent à l’arrière de la cité afin d’empêcher toute attaque à revers, et que nous deux restions à l’avant pour repousser le gros des troupes heliennes.

   - Ca me va. Jusqu’à présent les collaborations entre nos deux ordres ont été efficaces, il n’y a pas de raison que ça change. »

   Derbal se mit face à Midgard, son visage presque collé au sien, et lui dit distinctement :

   « Va aux portes de la ville. Transmets à Hagen l’ordre suivant : Deux armées approchent d’Asgard. Siegfried et Derbal vont protéger l’entrée de la ville, Midgard et Hagen doivent défendre l’arrière de la cité. Ce sera tout. »

   Le guerrier masqué sauta par-dessus la rambarde de la terrasse et disparut dans la ville.

   « Quel être étrange, dit Siegfried. Sommes-nous sûrs de sa loyauté ?

   - Midgard se jetterait au feu si je le lui demandais. »

 

***

 

   « Enfin ! Voici Helheim ! »

   Loki et Fenrir ressentirent un grand soulagement en pénétrant dans la ville maudite. Les pièges qu’ils avaient traversés avaient été tous plus vicieux les uns que les autres.

   Ils avançant discrètement dans la semi-obscurité étouffante du lieu, se glissant entre les maisons rendues noires par la fumée de manière à ne pas être repérés. Ils constatèrent que seuls quelques vieillards, femmes et enfants étaient présents.

   Ils continuèrent de s’enfoncer dans la ville et parvinrent à une place surélevée où trônait un énorme bûcher. Celui-ci était entouré par des dizaines d’hommes et de femmes vêtus de tuniques qui cachaient leurs visages.

   « Je suis prêt à parier que ces prêtres sont à l’origine des zombis qu’on a combattus ! » dit Loki à Fenrir.

   Il bondit vers l’un d’eux et s’apprêta à lui porter un coup, mais il stoppa son poing.

   « Ces personnes sont mortes ! »

   Fenrir le rejoignit, constatant que pas un d’entre eux ne bougeait.

   « Ils ont tellement puisé dans leurs forces pour ressusciter tous ces soldats qu’ils en ont perdu la vie. Leur bêtise n’a d’égal que leur fanatisme ! Regarde, il y en a même une qui est allongée sur l’autel. Tu crois que c’était pour un sacrifice ? »

   Il y avait à côté du corps un vieux grimoire dont il s’approcha, mais il vit la prêtresse bouger.

   « Attention, celle-ci est en vie ! » dit-il à l’attention de son frère d’armes.

   La revenante bondit vers les deux guerriers, mais Loki la repoussa d’un coup de pied, et Fenrir se jeta sur elle.

   « Griffes du Loup ! »

   Son attaque l’éventra, et elle tomba à terre, les organes à l’air.

   « Bien joué, à présent nous voilà tranquilles.

   - Loki ! » l’interpella Fenrir.

   L’intéressé se tourna vers l’endroit que lui indiquait son frère d’armes : il y avait un groupe de prêtres assis dans un coin. Ils étaient très jeunes, ce n’étaient que des enfants qui pleuraient toutes les larmes de leur corps.

   « Ils ont dû assister à la mort de leurs aînés. » constata Fenrir.

   Loki explosa de rire.

   « C’est donc tout ce qu’il reste de la terrible Helheim ? Une bande de gamins pleurnichards ? Quand je pense qu’Asgard a craint ces dégénérés pendant des siècles, et aujourd’hui leur ville est à notre merci ! Bon, tu t’occupes d’eux, et moi je vais voir s’il n’y en a pas d’autres aux alentours.

   - Pardon ?

   - Ne me dis pas que tu comptais les laisser en vie ? Regarde comme leurs yeux sont emplis de haine rien qu’à nous voir. Combien de temps s’écoulera avant qu’ils reprennent les mêmes actes de guerre que leurs pères ? Un peuple assez fanatique pour embrigader des enfants aussi jeunes n’a aucune limite !

   - Tu as raison. Je m’en charge. »

   Fenrir s’approcha du groupe et leva son poing. Aucune de ses proies ne montra de signe de peur, au contraire ils soutenaient le regard de leur bourreau. Fenrir rabaissa son bras.

   « Que t’arrive-t-il ? Tu as pitié d’eux ?

   - Non.

   - Alors où est passée ta soif de vengeance envers l’humanité ?

   - Elle est toujours là, mais je me posais une question : aurais-je été le même si je n’avais pas été seul ?

   - Pourquoi t’interroges-tu en ce moment même ?

   - Ces enfants, ils me rappellent deux orphelins que j’ai rencontrés cette nuit. Ils n’avaient pas eu de chance dans la vie, mais au moins ils n’étaient pas seuls, et aujourd’hui, ils sont heureux.

   - Fenrir, crois-moi, quel que soit ton destin, tu aurais été le même loup mangeur d’homme, car c’est dans ta nature profonde, et rien ne peut dompter un tel instinct.

   - Pourtant, je ne peux m’empêcher de douter.

   - Le doute est l’ennemi des grandes entreprises ! Alors tue ces enfants, tes griffes ne réclament que ça ! »

   Un lourd silence s’installa entre les deux guerriers, et après quelques secondes, Fenrir lâcha sa réponse :

   « Non. Je suis sûr qu’on peut trouver une autre solution »

   Loki s’approcha de lui et il regarda les jeunes prêtres.

   « Après tout, tu as peut-être raison. J’ai trop longtemps livré des guerres, il est peut-être temps de chercher la paix.

   - Tu le penses sérieusement ?

   - Bien sûr, je dis toujours ce que je pense. A présent quittons les lieux. Si tu pouvais récupérer le grimoire qui est sur l’autel, il nous sera peut-être utile pour comprendre comment ils ramènent les morts.

   - Très bien. »

   Il se tourna pour prendre l’objet, et Loki en profita pour lui porter un coup dans le dos. Fenrir l’esquiva de justesse et lui porta un coup de griffe au visage.

   « Tu pensais pouvoir me tromper ? J’ai suffisamment été abusé par les humains pour ne plus me faire avoir ! Quand je pense que j’ai failli tuer des enfants et m’allier à un homme comme toi, alors que c’est exactement le contraire que j’aurais dû faire ! C’était une erreur de croire que tous les hommes sont les mêmes.

   - Tu as de la ressource, répondit Loki en caressant sa joue marquée de deux coupures parallèles. Dommage que je doive me débarrasser de toi, ensemble nous aurions pu devenir les maîtres du Grand Nord, et même plus !

   - Tu es bien ambitieux pour un simple sous-fifre. »

   Loki se mit à ricaner.

   « Tu es naïf ! Mais comment te le reprocher, tu es aussi dupe que tout le monde !

   - Que veux-tu dire ?

   - C’est pourtant clair : Derbal n’est pas le maître que tu crois.

   - Pff ! Tu ne vas pas me dire qu’en fait, c’est toi le chef ?

   - Oh non, loin de là. Derbal a toujours été un homme extrêmement puissant, et même moi, je dois l’avouer, je ne pourrais rien contre lui. Seulement, si sa force est exceptionnelle, son mental, lui, n’est pas aussi solide. Autrefois il était un homme bon et loyal, la plus grande caricature de héros qu’il soit. Son seul objectif était de défendre Asgard aussi vaillamment que ses ancêtres. Il n’avait ni ambitions, ni désirs personnels. Heureusement, moi j’étais là, et j’avais des projets pour Asgard et les Guerriers Divins, nous ne pouvions nous contenter de ce seul pays éternellement ! Alors j’ai fait peu à peu germer en lui la graine du tyran, et j’ai réveillé son âme de conquérant et de dominateur. Ainsi, Derbal détient le pouvoir du roi, et moi celui de l’ombre, et cela me convient très bien !

   - C’est donc toi le seul responsable de la déchéance de votre ordre ?

   - Quelle déchéance ? Aujourd’hui, Odin nous a donné une seconde chance, et une fois Helheim détruite, nous finirons ce que nous avions commencé ! D’ailleurs, je tiens à préciser une chose avant que l’on se batte : j’avais vraiment l’intention d’épargner ces enfants.

   - Je ne te crois pas.

   - C’est parce que tu ne vois pas assez loin. Ces enfants ont été embrigadés par leurs aînés, mais ils sont si jeunes que nous pourrions tout à fait accomplir le même processus pour en faire des soldats d’Asgard, et la puissance de Helheim deviendrait notre ! Mais ce n’est pas tout, nous pourrions poursuivre cette opération sur notre propre jeunesse, et notre armée deviendrait la plus puissante du monde !

   - Tu es une pourriture ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! En garde ! »

   Les deux guerriers se placèrent en position de combat lorsque le corps de la prêtresse se redressa. Plusieurs côtes jaillirent de son torse ouvert comme s’il s’était agi de flèches, et Loki fut frappé de plein fouet. Fenrir attaqua le cadavre, mais son poing se logea dans le corps décharné sans lui faire le moindre effet. Les intestins qui pendaient des blessures de la Helienne s’enroulèrent autour du guerrier. Il les trancha avec ses griffes, mais ceux-ci se reformaient immédiatement. Le visage de la morte était à quelques centimètres de son propre visage.

   « Tu ne peux pas me tuer, j’ai accompli le maléfice de résurrection sur moi-même alors que j’étais encore en vie, et désormais chaque parcelle de mon être peut se reconstituer et même devenir une arme ! Mon corps n’a plus de limites ! »

   Loki se releva et bondit vers eux.

   « Tempête d’Odin ! »

   Ses mains projetèrent une énergie dévastatrice qui envoya Fenrir à terre, sa Robe Divine détruite et son corps meurtri.

   Quant à la prêtresse, son corps avait été réduit en morceaux, et seule sa tête était encore entière. Une langue de plusieurs mètres jaillit de sa bouche et attrapa le cou de Loki. Celui-ci fit jaillir son cosmos rouge.

   « La Meute des Loups Nordiques ! »

   Son corps prit la forme d’un loup qui attrapa la tête du cadavre entre ses dents jusqu’à la réduire à l’état de cendres. La langue qui était enroulé à son cou tomba en miettes.

   Loki s’approcha de Fenrir, agonisant.

   « Tu n’es qu’un traître et un lâche ! hurla-t-il.

   - Eh oui, je suis une ordure, tu aurais dû être plus prudent. J’avais bien vu que la prêtresse n’était pas vaincue, et j’ai fait croire qu’elle m’avait tué pour la laisser s’occuper de toi, ce qui m’a permis de résoudre mes deux problèmes en une fois. A présent je te laisse mourir comme un misérable sur cette terre maudite. Moi je dois retourner à Asgard, car ce royaume sera bientôt mien. »

   Il voulut passer derrière le bûcher afin de sortir de la ville, mais les enfants prêtres s’interposèrent.

   « Pourquoi ne nous combats-tu pas ? Nous sommes des adversaires comme les autres.

   - J’ai d’autres projets pour vous, les gamins, laissez-moi passer.

   - Nous ne te laisserons pas quitter la ville ainsi.

   - Mais que pensez-vous faire ? Vous ne pourriez même pas me ralentir. Vous… vous essayez de gagner du temps ! »

   Il les repoussa et bondit derrière le bûcher, découvrant un immense cimetière où chaque tombe était ouverte. D’innombrables traces de pas en partaient, et elles partaient en direction d’Asgard.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce cauchemar ? Vous n’avez pas pu ressusciter autant de soldats !

   - Les armées de revenants que vous avez combattues jusqu’à présent n’étaient rien face à celle qui marche en ce moment même vers votre ville ! » répliqua l’un des jeunes prêtres.

   Le bras droit de Derbal les regarda, le visage angoissé. Il comprenait que sa ville, ainsi que tout ce sur quoi son pouvoir reposait, risquait de disparaître.

   Avant de partir, il lança à ses ennemis :

   « Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre ! Je suis venu une fois, je saurai revenir. Et cette fois, nous anéantirons votre peuple pour toujours ! »

 

   Fenrir vivait ses derniers instants. Tandis qu’un voile noir recouvrait peu à peu ses yeux, un souvenir doux et chaleureux lui revint en mémoire. C’était peu de temps avant la mort de ses parents.

   Il n’avait pas vu son père et sa mère de la journée car ils avaient dû se rendre en ville, et lorsque le soir ils vinrent le récupérer chez le voisin, ils semblaient particulièrement guillerets. Fenrir, très intrigué par leur attitude, leur avait demandé de sa petite voix :

   « Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

   - Mon petit Fenrir, nous avons appris une chose importante aujourd’hui, lui avait répondu sa mère.

   - Mais quoi ? avait répliqué le garçon, perdant patience.

   - Dis-nous, avait enchaîné son père, tu préférerais avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur ?

   - Quoi ? Oh non ! Je veux pas de petite sœur moi ! Les filles, ça pleure tout le temps ! Puis je veux pas de petit frère non plus, je suis très bien tout seul !

   - Donc tu préférerais un petit frère, avait enchaîné la mère, amusée. Dans ce cas, nous verrons si Odin t’a écouté. »

   Le souvenir s’arrêta là, Fenrir avait expiré son dernier souffle de vie.

 

   « Aurais-je été le même homme si je n’avais pas été seul ? »

 

***

 

   Allongé à terre plus mort que vif, Albérich ne put s’empêcher de relever la tête pour s’assurer qu’Alexei était bien en vie.

   « Ce n’est pas possible ! Tu étais mort, j’en suis sûr !

   - Tu as raison, je me suis moi-même plongé dans un état de mort clinique, sans aucune certitude de pouvoir m’en réveiller, et ce uniquement pour tromper ton invocation. Mais lorsque tu t’es approché de moi, ton énergie maléfique m’a permis de reprendre conscience.

   - C’est impossible ! Impossible ! Personne ne peut faire un pari aussi risqué juste pour gagner un combat ! Tu avais une chance sur mille de te réveiller !

   - C’était ma seule chance : je devais jouer avec la mort, geler mon corps jusqu’à ce que mon cœur cesse de battre, afin de te laisser approcher. Et si j’échouais, peu importe, cela m’aurait permis d’échapper à l’enfer des remords, car c’est au fond tout ce que je voulais. »

   Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

   « Je te remercie Albérich, sincèrement ! Grâce à toi j’ai découvert que je ne souhaitais pas mourir. C’est pourquoi j’ai fait en sorte de ne pas te tuer. A présent, j’en ai terminé avec toi.

   - Je ne suis pas encore vaincu ! lui lança Albérich en tentant de se remettre debout, mais il trébucha maladroitement à cause de ses blessures.

   - Tu as raison, lui répondit le Guerrier Bleu sur un ton ferme et menaçant. Il me reste une chose à faire. »

   Il s’approcha de l’homme meurtris qui fut pris d’une peur panique.

   « Nooon ! Ne me tue pas ! Je suis incapable de me défendre ! Ce serait déloyal ! »

   Alexei tendit la main vers la ceinture de la Robe Divine de Delta et prit le saphir qui y était caché, ainsi que celui de Megrez qui se détacha facilement de sa protection détruite.

   « Je préfère ne pas te laisser ça ! ajouta-t-il. Adieu !

   - Tu crois que tu es différent de moi à présent ? Le mal est en toi, et il ne te quittera jamais !

   - Je le sais, mais je passerai ma vie à combattre le mal, qu’il soit en moi ou chez des hommes tels que toi.

   - Pauvre imbécile ! explosa Albérich. Tu te crois malin parce que tu as refoulé la part sombre qu’il y a en toi ? Tout le monde a un côté obscur, et les plus intelligents sont ceux qui ont compris qu’il ne faut pas hésiter à s’en servir !

   - Tu me fais pitié, Albérich. Tu te laisses si facilement corrompre par le mal qui est en toi, en croyant que c’est là une force… cela en est lamentable ! »

   Il lui tourna le dos et s’éloigna.

   Albérich se releva, possédé par la rage.

   « Moi, faible ? Cercueil d’Améthyste ! »

   - Réflexion du Diamant ! »

   L’effet fut immédiat : Albérich se retrouva prisonnier de son propre cercueil d’améthyste.

 

   Alexei se retourna pour constater le résultat.

   « J’aurais souhaité que ça se termine autrement, Guerrier Divin. »

   Un détail attira son attention : Albérich avait été emprisonné avec le bras tendu et l’index pointé en avant, comme s’il avait aperçu quelque chose de suffisamment important pour attirer son attention quelques instants avant d’être vaincu. Alexei regarda dans la direction indiquée mais ne vit rien. En revanche il sentit une présence.

   Il simula de vouloir quitter les lieux, mais après quelques pas, il bondit à la vitesse de l’éclair et se retrouva face à l’homme de l’ombre. Celui-ci tenta de fuir, mais pas assez vite.

   « Impulsion Bleue ! »

   L’homme tomba à terre, mort, et le prince de Bluegrad le regarda attentivement. Il fut figé de stupeur.

   « Mais c’est… »

   Cependant il ne put finir sa phrase : au même instant, un deuxième homme apparut dans son dos et le frappa à la tête.

 

***

 

   Un nuage de poussière s’approchait d’Asgard, au milieu duquel se trouvait une armée de morts vivants vêtus de noir et armés jusqu’aux dents. Le symbole du serpent ornait chacun de leurs casques.

   A l’entrée de la ville, deux hommes leur bloquaient la route. Derbal prit la parole :

   « Barbares de Helheim, vous n’avez jamais pu franchir les portes d’Asgard, et ce n’est pas aujourd’hui que ça va commencer ! »

   L’armée stoppa son avancée, et la poussière qui la recouvrait se dissipa, dévoilant sa véritable dimension : il y avait là des dizaines de milliers de soldats, et même avec la plus grande puissance du monde, les serviteurs d’Odin ne pourraient pas les empêcher de ravager la cité des dieux.

   « Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette marée humaine ? s’exclama Siegfried.

   - Vous avez sous les yeux dix siècles de vengeance ! lui répondit l’un des soldats. Asgard vit ses derniers instants ! »


	6. La marée inhumaine

   Autrefois, à l’époque où Asgard n’existait pas encore, le Grand Nord était divisé en neuf royaumes, chacun vivant en autarcie.

   Un jour, le climat déjà peu favorable se déchaîna tel l’enfer.

   Les vents battaient les steppes, les vagues se soulevaient en raz-de-marée, les glaciers se brisaient. Un véritable cyclone soufflait sur la région ; il avait déjà ravagé Vanaheim et Mannaheim, et il se dirigeait à présent vers Godheim. Les peuples des deux cités détruites s’étaient réfugiés dans la Ville des Dieux pour y être protégés, mais tous se demandaient s’ils avaient pris la bonne décision, car déjà les murailles commençaient à se disloquer sous l’effet des vents.

   Leur seul espoir ne reposait pas sur la résistance de l’enceinte mais sur un homme. Tout le monde chuchotait son nom tandis qu’il sortait des rangs pour faire face aux éléments déchaînés.

   « Odin ! Sauve-nous !

   - Oui, Odin ! Accompli un miracle ! »

   Tous criaient leur peur déguisée en encouragements.

   Odin était encore jeune, mais déjà la réputation de sa force et de ses pouvoirs avait fait le tour des pays nordiques. D’une stature imposante, les cheveux noirs et courts et un regard perçant comme celui d’un rapace, il tenait à la main une épée finement décorée, et dans son dos une cape bleue virevoltait sous l’impulsion des vents.

Une énergie blanche comme la neige la plus pure irradia de tout son corps. Elle grandissait jusqu’à dépasser la ville elle-même, devenant aussi imposante que le cyclone.

   Face à cette résistance, les éléments semblaient vouloir rivaliser et redoublèrent de violence. Un amas de débris emportés par la rafale vint le percuter Odin de plein fouet et le projeta à terre. Son corps était couvert d’entailles, et une pierre lui avait crevé un œil. La souffrance devait être difficilement supportable pourtant il se releva pour protéger la ville.

   Il comprenait que si sa puissance était surhumaine, son corps lui restait vulnérable. Il dirigea sa main vers la glace qui recouvrait le sol. Celle-ci se souleva sous l’impulsion de son pouvoir. Il replia les doigts, et ces quelques pièces de glace se comprimèrent jusqu’à devenir aussi solides et compactes que le cristal. Chaque partie ainsi formée recouvrit le corps du héros pour le protéger à la manière d’une armure.

   Des pierres transportées par la tempête vinrent le frapper de nouveau, mais cette fois son armure improvisée le protégea. Il reprit son épée des deux mains et l’abattit de toutes ses forces contre le cyclone, qui fut coupé en son milieu. Deux trombes poursuivirent leur route de part et d’autre de la cité sans même l’effleurer.

   Ce jour-là, le jeune homme passa du stade de héros à celui de véritable dieu. Les Vaniens et Manniens abandonnèrent leurs villes en ruines pour rejoindre les Godiens, et tous ensembles ils rebâtirent une nouvelle cité plus grande, plus belle, plus forte. Ainsi naquit Asgard, l’association de trois peuples.

   L’armure de glace créée par Odin fut récupérée par les meilleurs forgerons de ce nouveau peuple ; ils la retravaillèrent pour lui donner sa forme définitive. Elle serait désormais un symbole d’espoir pour les Asgardiens, et servira plus tard de modèle aux Robes des Guerriers Divins.

   Mais dans tout bonheur il y a le revers de la médaille. La tempête chassée par Odin avait continué sa route à travers les steppes jusqu’à atteindre un autre royaume du Nord, connu depuis toujours sous le nom de Helheim. Si l’acte d’Odin fut l’occasion de la réunion de trois royaumes, il fut aussi le déclencheur d’une hostilité séculaire de la part des Heliens, qui accusèrent le nouveau dieu d’être responsable de leur malheur.

   Non seulement le pays que l’on nomme le royaume des morts déclara la guerre à Asgard, mais il entraîna dans le conflit toutes les autres cités du Grand Nord : Jotunheim, Muspelheim, Niflheim et Svartalfaheim. Exhortés par Helheim, chacun de ces peuples découvrit une myriade de raisons de convoiter Asgard : le secret de l’immortalité possédé par Odin, les richesses du pays, leurs territoires, etc. Mais la seule raison véritable raison de cette guerre était la jalousie. Helheim avait toujours été le plus puissant des royaumes du Grand Nord, et les derniers événements venaient de changer la donne. Au fil des siècles, cette jalousie devint haine.

 

***

 

   « Cette haine a perduré jusqu’à notre époque, et aujourd’hui elle prend la forme d’une armée innombrable venue accomplir une vengeance aussi vieille que le monde. »

   Vidar venait de finir son récit qui pétrifia ses trois frères d’armes, déjà ébranlés par l’arrivée des ennemis qu’ils observaient du haut des remparts.

   « Tu en sais des choses, lui dit Jarl sans quitter les envahisseurs des yeux. Mais leur haine immortelle ne me découragera pas. Je combattrai jusqu’à la mort s’il le faut.

   - Et c’est bien la mort que nous allons rencontrer, nous et tous les autres soldats. Car ces deux Guerriers Divins ne pourront rien contre une telle armée. »

 

***

 

   « Bon sang ! Nous pouvons être les deux guerriers les plus puissants de la planète, nous ne pourrons pas repousser une armée si nombreuse ! dit Derbal.

   - Nous devons pourtant essayer, répondit Siegfried.

   - Ils attaquent ! »

   Les Heliens lancèrent une nuée de javelots qui retomba sur les deux guerriers telle une pluie drue. Derbal enflamma son cosmos rouge qui détruisit tous les projectiles. Quant à Siegfried, les armes lancées contre lui ricochèrent sur son corps.

   Deux bataillons chargèrent. Le premier fut repoussé par le souffle d’énergie de Derbal et le second par l’attaque meurtrière de Siegfried.

   « Le Souffle du Dragon ! »

   Aucun attaquant n’en réchappa.

   « Tant que nous agissons de concert, nous pouvons les contenir, dit Siegfried.

   - Mais pour combien de temps ? »

 

***

 

   Alexei s’écroula en poussant un cri de douleur. Du sang coulait de son crâne.

   « Tu as tué mon compagnon et tu nous as découverts ! lui lança l’inconnu. Mais je vais te tuer, ainsi le secret de notre présence disparaîtra avec toi ! »

   Alexei se retourna pour voir celui qui venait de le frapper. Il portait la même armure que celui qu’il venait d’abattre, une armure verte décorée de nageoires et couverte de ciselures semblables à des écailles.

   Il était large d’épaules et tenait une ancre reliée à une longue chaîne qu’il faisait tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête comme une arme.

   Le Guerrier Bleu se releva, chancelant.

   « Ainsi, des Marinas se cachent dans les environs ! Les chroniques de Bluegrad racontent qu’il y a plusieurs siècles, vous avez attaqué notre royaume, tuant sans pitié hommes, femmes et enfants ! Je n’aurai jamais pensé que vous en seriez réduits à espionner vos ennemis en cachette !

   - Vous les Guerriers Bleus, vous êtes tout aussi arrogants que les Guerriers Divins ! Vous pensez être importants, mais pour Poséidon vous n’êtes que du bétail ! Vos pays sont éloignés de toute civilisation, à la limite du territoire de notre seigneur, c’est comme si vos terres lui appartenaient déjà ! Si ça ne tenait qu’à moi, nous vous massacrerions jusqu’au dernier ! Mais Poséidon a décidé que nous devions rester de simples observateurs.

   - Vous observez Asgard ? s’étonna Alexei. Depuis quand ?

   - Urk ! J’en ai trop dit ! Tu es doué pour faire parler les gens, mais peu importe car je vais te tuer !

   - Pff ! Ne me fais pas rire ! Tu n’es qu’un soldat, tu n’as aucune chance face à un Guerrier Bleu ! Je vais te vaincre aussi vite que j’ai abattu ton comp… »

   Alexei perdit l’équilibre et trébucha : ses jambes s’étaient fléchies d’un coup, comme si son corps était devenu trop lourd à porter.

   « Tu oublies une chose, Bluegradien : tu n’en es pas sorti indemne de ton combat. Non seulement tu as épuisé toute ton énergie, mais en plus tu as reçu de nombreuses blessures, sans parler de ton cœur qui s’est arrêté ! Tu n’as même pas été capable d’éviter mon coup tout à l’heure ! »

   - Tu dis vrai, mais je vais tout de même te battre ! »

   Il se releva brusquement et attaqua son ennemi.

   « Impulsion Bleue ! »

   Un air froid se dégageait de sa main mais il s’évapora dans les airs.

   « Malédiction !

   - Tu n’es plus que l’ombre de toi-même ! A mon tour ! »

   Le Marina lança son ancre qui frappa la poitrine du prince de Bluegrad, l’envoyant à terre.

   « Je… je croyais que l’armée de Poséidon avait été vaincue ! continua Alexei. Que font des soldats esseulés au milieu du Grand Nord ?

   - Décidément, tu ne t’arrêtes jamais de discuter, en plus tu parles sans savoir ! Apprends qu’il n’y a pas que des soldats Marinas à Asgard, il y a également un Marina de niveau supérieur, qui est notre chef !

   - La chevalerie de Poséidon ne se limite pas aux Généraux des sept océans ? »

   Cette dernière remarque sembla énerver le soldat qui passa la chaîne de son ancre autour du cou du guerrier du Diamant et le souleva.

   « Tu penses sincèrement que le seigneur des mers ne dispose que de sept combattants à ses ordres ? Son armée est bien plus nombreuse ! La réincarnation de Poséidon à notre époque était imprévue, ce qui explique que seuls les sept Généraux furent recrutés. Mais cela ne signifie pas qu’il n’y a aucun Marina sur terre. Les continents appartiendront un jour à Poséidon, c’est son destin ! Et même si jusqu’à présent Athéna est toujours parvenue à l’en empêcher, un jour ou l’autre l’histoire basculera. C’est dans cette optique que notre maître a confié à certains Marinas la mission d’espionner les lieux stratégiques de la planète et de réunir un maximum d’informations sur leur compte. C’est le cas d’Asgard : le royaume est observé par nos soins depuis des siècles ! C’est comme ça que nous avons pu contrôler leur reine : le pouvoir de Poséidon nous a immunisés contre la magie d’Odin, et tandis que tout le monde avait perdu une partie de sa mémoire, nous avons profité de l’occasion pour piéger Hilda avec l’Anneau des Nibelungen ! Leur soi-disant dieu s’est bien fait avoir sur ce coup-là ! »

   Il jeta Alexei au loin.

   « Tu comprends ? Nous connaissons Asgard mieux que les Asgardiens eux-mêmes ! Notre repaire est plein d’archives vieilles comme le monde sur le royaume d’Odin ! Et c’est pour ça que ce pays ne sera jamais autre chose qu’un jouet entre les mains de l’empereur des océans ! »

   Il fit tournoyer son ancre au-dessus de sa tête.

   « Maintenant que tu as compris l’inéluctabilité de notre victoire, il est temps d’en finir. Adieu ! »

   Il lança son arme en visant la gorge du Guerrier Bleu, mais la main d’Alexei intercepta le projectile en plein vol.

   « Tu as raison ! Finissons-en ! »

   Sa voix n’avait plus rien à voir avec celle d’un homme agonisant. Le Marina comprit qu’il venait d’être dupé.

   « Je te croyais mourant !

   - Au contraire, je suis plus vivant que jamais ! »

   Le soldat se jeta, paniqué, sur son ennemi. Alexei abaissa violemment le tranchant de la main sur le crâne du Marina, qui fut coupé en deux.

   « Pff ! Un enfant de six ans aurait deviné que je jouais la comédie ! Et vous pensiez pouvoir contrôler les royaumes du Grand Nord avec une intelligence pareille ? Vous… vous n’êtes rien… »

   Il perdit connaissance et s’écroula.

 

***

 

   De l’autre côté d’Asgard, une quinzaine de mages vêtus de tuniques oranges et dont les visages étaient masqués de bandelettes se tenaient au bord de la falaise et s’apprêtaient à entrer dans la ville. Deux hommes s’interposèrent.

   « Je suis Hagen de Merak, et voici Midgard ! Nous ne vous laisserons jamais envahir Asgard.

   - Il faudra plus que deux personnes pour barrer la route aux mages de Svartalfaheim !

   - Comment êtes-vous arrivés jusqu’ici ? Il n’y a que des falaises derrière vous !

   - Non seulement vous ne connaissez rien de nous, mais en plus vous nous livrez la victoire sur un plateau ! ajoutèrent-ils en regardant le Guerrier Divin masqué.

   - Quelle victoire ? Je vais vous anéantir ! Midgard, laisse-moi m’occuper d’eux ! »

   Il intensifia son énergie, mais lorsqu’il voulut porter un coup, son frère d’armes s’interposa.

   « Midgard ? Que fais-tu ? »

   Le guerrier ne répondit pas.

   « Dernier avertissement Midgard ! Ecarte-toi ou je serai forcé de t’attaquer ! »

   Aucune réponse. Hagen lui porta un coup de poing en pleine poitrine. Son attaque ne rencontra aucune résistance, la Robe Divine se sépara en plusieurs pièces qui tombèrent au sol : elle était vide.

 

***

 

   « J’ai… perdu le contrôle… une nouvelle fois, une fois de trop. Moi, l’homme qui fait perdre le contrôle, j’ai été vaincu par l’arme de mes victoires !

   « Hilda, Siegfried, Alexei ! Je vous hais tous ! Tous vous avez osé me traiter comme un moins que rien, sans comprendre qui j’étais réellement, et de chacun d’entre vous je retiens les paroles impies !

   « J’aurais pu tous vous détruire si mon plan avait fonctionné ! Il aurait dû fonctionner, j’avais tout fait pour. J’aurais laissé les Guerriers Divins s’entretuer et j’aurais tué moi-même ceux qui refuseraient de mourir, et l’Epée de Balmung aurait été mienne !

   « Pff ! Quelle ironie ! Moi qui pensais n’avoir aucun égal sur terre, c’est par ma propre technique que j’ai été emprisonné et que la marche inflexible de mon destin s’est arrêtée !

   « Qu’est-ce qui n’a pas fonctionné dans mon plan ? Je suis pourtant l’être le plus intelligent, alors pourquoi ai-je échoué ?

   « Je vais pouvoir y penser jusqu’à la mort.

   « Jusqu’à la mort… »

 

***

 

   Tandis que Siegfried et Derbal affrontaient les bataillons de Helheim, un des soldats d’élite les rejoignit, mal en point.

   « Guerriers Divins ! Des ennemis sont parvenus à entrer dans la ville, j’ignore comment. Mes trois frères d’armes les retiennent, mais ils ne résisteront pas longtemps !

   - Comment est-ce possible ? Hagen et Midgard étaient chargés de contenir une attaque à revers !

   - Et pourtant il n’y a personne d’autre que ces maudits revenants ! Ils utilisent des techniques contre lesquelles on ne peut rien !

   - Derbal, vas-y toi, moi je m’occupe de cette armée !

   - Non, entre les Heliens et moi c’est une longue histoire à laquelle j’ai l’intention de mettre un terme de mes propres mains ! Toi va voir ce qu’il se passe ! Je sais qu’Hagen est ton ami.

   - D’accord. »

   Siegfried ne se fit pas prier et disparut dans la ville.

   « Toi le soldat d’élite, quel est ton nom déjà ?

   - Je m’appelle Vidar.

   - Très bien Vidar. J’ai besoin de ton aide et de celle de tous les soldats d’Asgard. Réunis-les et poste-les de manière à bloquer tous les Heliens qui parviendraient à me dépasser. Vous serez notre deuxième ligne de front.

   - Pas question, nous allons combattre à vos côtés ! Nous sommes tout aussi valables que vous ! »

   Il s’élança vers un Helien qu’il tua d’un coup de poing.

   « Ecoute, jeune homme, ce n’est pas un concours de vaillance ! Tu es sans doute plus fort que ces guerriers, mais ils sont trop nombreux pour qu’un homme comme toi les combatte. Laisse les Guerriers Divins agir !

   - Les Guerriers Divins ? Je n’en vois qu’un seul pour l’instant !

   - C’est justement pour ça que j’ai besoin que vous assuriez mes arrières, mais si vous vous jetez au milieu de la mêlée, vous n’y survivrez pas !

   - Nous ne sommes pas à tes ordres, roi déchu ! » cracha Vidar.

   Une flèche provenant de l’armée helienne fondit vers le jeune guerrier, mais Derbal s’interposa, recevant le trait dans le dos. Le projectile ricocha sur son armure sans avoir le moindre effet. Il reprit.

   « Ecoute Vidar, je ne suis peut-être pas le défenseur idéal, mais je suis le seul en ce moment à pouvoir sauver la ville, et contrairement à toi et à tes hommes, je suis protégé par une Robe Divine. Alors laisse-moi assurer la première ligne de défense, et rassemble tes hommes pour combattre les ennemis qui parviendraient à me dépasser, et crois-moi, ça risque d’arriver très vite !

   - D’a… d’accord ! »

   Le jeune soldat partit à l’intérieur de la ville afin de réunir l’armée d’Asgard pour la dernière bataille.

 

   « Soldats maudits par les dieux ! Je vais en finir avec vous tous en une seule attaque ! Bouclier d’Odin ! »

   Derbal écarta les bras et une lumière rouge jaillit de sa cape, puis elle vira au bleu, et au jaune : un portail vers un autre monde s’ouvrait. Les Heliens étaient aspirés dans cette zone, mais ils se tinrent tous la main à la manière d’une chaîne humaine. Le bouclier d’Odin déployait toutes ses forces pour les emporter, mais sans succès. Ne tenant plus, Derbal mit fin à son invocation.

   « Bon sang ! pensa-t-il. Ils sont trop nombreux pour que je puisse les absorber en une fois. J’aurais pu les faire disparaître en plusieurs attaques s’ils ne s’amusaient pas à se tenir les uns aux autres ! »

   Il bondit au milieu des bataillons ennemis et en balaya une partie avec son souffle d’énergie. Il dégaina son épée et empala trois soldats d’un coup, puis les souleva et les jeta sur les autres.

   « Puisque vous refusez la manière douce, je vais devoir employer avec vous les méthodes les plus violentes ! Vous me vaincrez peut-être, mais d’ici là vous serez nombreux à mourir ! »

 

***

 

   Siegfried arriva derrière le Palais de Valhalla, au bord de la falaise. Une quinzaine de mages de Svartalfaheim faisaient face aux trois soldats d’élite, qui étaient en difficulté. Siegfried se plaça devant eux et leur fit signe de s’éloigner, puis s’adressa aux envahisseurs.

   « Vous êtes la dernière armée ressuscitée par Helheim, je suppose. Vous n’êtes pas très nombreux !

   - Nous avons une dernière recrue à te présenter ! » répondit l’un d’eux.

   Une ombre jaillit de derrière les mages et fonça sur Siegfried, l’attaquant d’un coup de griffes, mais il le bloqua avec le bras. L’inconnu enchaîna avec un coup de pied qui renversa le Guerrier d’Alpha.

   Siegfried reconnut alors l’attaquant : c’était Midgard.

   « Toi ? Mais que fais-tu dans le camp de l’ennemi ?

   - Pff ! Est-ce bien là Siegfried, le descendant du héros légendaire ? répondit le guerrier masqué. J’ai peine à le croire ! »

   Il intensifia son cosmos et chargea son ennemi.

   « Cette énergie, elle m’est familière ! » pensa Siegfried tout en esquivant la succession de coups de griffes que lui portait son ennemi.

   Ayant évité sans difficulté les offensives de Midgard, le Guerrier d’Alpha riposta d’un coup de poing qui atteignit son opposant au visage, brisant son masque. Sa surprise fut de taille en découvrant qui était son ennemi.

   « Hagen ? Mais… que fais-tu avec cette armure, et pourquoi m’attaques-tu ? »

   Pour toute réponse, l’homme démasqué lui porta un coup de griffe à la tête. Siegfried porta la main à sa joue.

   « J’ai simplement compris qu’Asgard méritait de disparaître ! lui répondit son opposant. Et je vais participer à sa destruction ! »

   Siegfried retira la main de son visage, mais aucune blessure ne marquait sa peau.

   « Tu n’es pas Hagen, sinon tu n’aurais pas oublié une chose essentielle me concernant : je suis invincible !

   - Une personne n’est invulnérable que jusqu’au jour où elle meurt ! Et je vais te le prouver sur-le-champ ! »

   Siegfried regarda les Svartalfiens autour d’eux, qui observaient le duel en ricanant.

   « C’est vous qui le contrôlez !

   - Tout juste, répondit l’un d’eux, mais tu ne pourras rien faire pour briser cet enchantement ! Les Guerriers Divins ont provoqué leur propre perte !

   - Que veux-tu dire ?

   - C’est l’un des vôtres qui nous apporta cette Robe Divine il y a une dizaine d’années, dit le mage en montrant la protection qui recouvrait Hagen. Il souhaitait qu’on y jette un sort afin de contrôler celui qui la porterait.

   - Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

   - Aucune idée ! En tout cas, nous en avons profité pour y glisser, comment dire… une sécurité. Ainsi, au cas où celle-ci se retrouverait un jour face à nous, nous pouvions en prendre le contrôle, et celui qui serait piégé par cette Robe Divine se verrait forcé de nous obéir. »

 

***

 

   Derbal repoussait des bataillons entiers de soldats noirs lorsqu’il ressentit une étrange sensation.

   « Le lien avec la Robe Divine de Midgard a été rompu. Qui a donc été capable de le détourner ? »

   Cette armure avait été créée en même temps que les quatre autres protections des fils d’Odin, mais Frey, à qui elle était destinée, refusa de la garder, estimant que les cinq Robes Divines ne devaient pas être toutes réservées à la famille royale.

   Il décida qu’à chaque génération, un tournoi serait organisé parmi les gens d’Asgard afin d’élire un champion qui serait autorisé à revêtir cette Robe Divine. Cependant, en échange de ce rôle, il devait renier tout ce qui le rattachait à sa vie d’antan : il porterait un masque pour cacher son visage et oublierait son nom pour être désormais Midgard, le Guerrier Divin issu du peuple. Telle fut la sagesse dont Frey avait fait preuve.

   Cependant au fil des siècles, cette situation fut perçue de plus en plus comme une gêne par les autres Guerriers Divins, jusqu’au jour où Derbal arriva au pouvoir. Lui et Loki estimaient qu’ils ne pouvaient pas laisser l’une de leurs Robes Divines hors de contrôle, aussi ils demandèrent l’aide de Svartalfaheim, dont les magiciens étaient spécialisés dans la maîtrise des esprits et le contrôle des volontés. Ils jetèrent un sort sur l’armure qui d’un ton vert sombre devint orange : elle était désormais sous le contrôle des Guerriers Divins, pouvant même être contrôlée lorsqu’elle était vide.

   « Siegfried serait donc en train de combattre son propre frère d’armes ! C’est sans doute le seul adversaire capable de le mettre en péril ! »

 

***

 

   Siegfried dévisageait avec fureur les mages qui contrôlaient Hagen.

   « Svartalfaheim et Asgard sont en paix depuis longtemps, pourtant vous continuez de nous voir comme un ennemi potentiel ! C’était la même chose pour l’Anneau des Nibelungen, et c’est ce qui a valu à votre royaume d’être détruit par Poséidon ! C’est vous qui avez causé votre propre perte ! »

   - C’est Asgard la cause de tous nos malheurs ! Et aujourd’hui vous allez payer !

   - Si vous êtes les responsables de l’état d’Hagen, je devrais pouvoir régler ça en vous éliminant !

   - Midgard, protège-nous ! »

   Siegfried esquiva la charge d’Hagen et fit exploser son cosmos, projetant les mages dans le vide. Il entendit leurs cris disparaître jusqu’en bas de la falaise. Dévisageant son frère d’armes, il tenta de voir s’il était redevenu lui-même.

   « Hagen, tu vas mieux ?

   - Glaciation Universelle ! »

   Une couche de glace recouvrit son corps, mais Siegfried la fit éclater sans difficulté.

   « Allons, tu pensais vraiment me vaincre avec une telle attaque ?

   - Ce n’était qu’un échauffement, si on peut dire. Tu es toujours aussi prétentieux, ça va être un vrai plaisir d’en finir avec toi.

   - Hagen, je te connais ! Je sais que jamais tu ne t’en prendrais à moi, pas plus que tu ne risquerais de compromettre les intérêts d’Asgard. Alors ouvre les yeux ! Si tu es encore là quelque part, je te prie de m’écouter !

   - Que vas-tu chercher là, Guerrier d’Alpha ? Je suis toujours le même Hagen et je n’ai pas changé ! J’ai simplement compris que ton camp ne représentait pas la justice. En fait, je l’ai toujours pensé, mais j’attendais le bon moment pour agir.

   - C’est faux ! Hagen et moi avons toujours été comme des frères, nous nous disions tout !

   - Tu as toujours cru tout savoir, mais détrompe-toi, même à l’époque je ne te disais pas tout. Rappelle-toi, il y a quelques années, bien avant que nous soyons sacrés Guerriers Divins, lorsque nous nous entraînions tous les deux près du lac. »

 

***

 

   Ce jour-là, ils avaient combattu au corps à corps toute la journée pour parfaire leur endurance et leurs réflexes. Siegfried avait presque tout le temps dominé, mais Hagen était tout de même parvenu à placer quelques coups. Lorsque le soleil avait commencé à décliner, ils avaient confronté leurs bottes secrètes. Siegfried avait déclenché une attaque prenant la forme d’un dragon, et Hagen avait utilisé tour à tour des techniques de feu et de glace.

   Leurs vêtements déchirés et leur peau salie par la poussière et le sang, ils s’étaient affalés devant le lac éclairé par le soleil couchant.

   « Dis-moi, Hagen, pourquoi t’obstines-tu à vouloir maîtriser le feu et la glace plutôt que de te concentrer sur l’un des deux ?

   - Tu penses que c’est une erreur ?

   - Je ne sais pas. Je sens bien que tu es plus à l’aise avec le contrôle des températures élevées, alors pourquoi ne pas te consacrer uniquement à ton domaine de prédilection ? Tu progresserais plus vite.

   - Mon but n’est pas là. Si je souhaite à ce point contrôler le chaud comme le froid, c’est pour une raison bien précise.

   - Comment ça, tu me fais des cachotteries maintenant ? Et tu ne diras rien ?

   - Rien du tout ! répondit-il, à la fois ferme et amusé.

   - Pas même à ton meilleur ami ?

   - Hum… si je te le dis, me diras-tu si ton invulnérabilité a un point faible ? »

   Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux très sérieusement mais ne tardèrent pas à exploser de rire.

 

***

 

   « Ca te revient, Guerrier d’Alpha ? Tu te rappelles mon petit secret ?

   - Mais c’était juste…

   - Rassure-toi, le coupa-t-il, tu vas enfin découvrir pourquoi j’ai refusé de te dire la vérité à l’époque… »

   Il leva sa main gauche qui se mit à rougir, émettant des ondes de chaleur intense. Puis il leva sa main droite, et celle-ci commença à dégager un froid glacial, et elle s’entoura peu à peu de givre et d’une fine brume.

   « Tu vois ça ? Je parviens à utiliser le pouvoir du feu et de la glace en même temps ! Autrefois, mon corps ne le supportait pas, et ma concentration ne me permettait pas de maintenir des températures si extrêmes ! J’avais essayé durant des années, mais je n’avais réussi qu’à me brûler ou à me geler la peau ! »

   Il intensifia l’énergie dans chacune de ses mains.

   « Mais depuis nos résurrections, quelque chose a changé. L’expérience de la mort a débloqué un verrou en moi, et en voici le résultat ! Tu es peut-être invincible aux coups et aux attaques de tous types, mais il y a une chose à laquelle tu ne pourras pas résister, ni toi ni personne d’autre : si je génère de façon égale et en même temps une attaque de froid intense et une attaque de très haute température, ça créera une zone de vide équivalente au Ginnungagap qui désintégrera tous les atomes de ton être, invincibilité ou pas ! »

   Siegfried sentit une goutte de sueur couler sur sa tempe. Le Ginnungagap était un lieu légendaire connu pour séparer les royaumes de Niflheim, le froid absolu et de Muspelheim, le feu absolu. C’était le vide primitif.

   Entre les deux poings d’Hagen se formait une sphère qui grandissait, et même l’air disparaissait à proximité.

   « Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi j’ai toujours cherché à maîtriser les deux températures extrêmes. En voilà le résultat dans toute sa splendeur ! »

 

   Siegfried regardait avec appréhension cet homme qu’il croyait connaître.

   « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tous ceux que j’aime se retournent-ils contre moi ? D’abord Hilda, et maintenant Hagen ! Serais-je dans l’erreur ? Je me suis déjà trompé une fois par le passé, est-ce encore le cas ? Je sens le pouvoir destructeur de son attaque : elle peut me tuer, je le sais ! Alors soit je tue un ami, soit je meurs ! »

   « Eh bien, lui dit le guerrier à l’armure ensorcelée, commences-tu à comprendre que tu es dans le mauvais camp ?

   - Hagen, Midgard, ou qui que tu sois, sache que je suis mort une fois pour Hilda et pour Asgard, et je suis prêt à recommencer si nécessaire !

   - Dans ce cas, mon attaque va te désintégrer ! Vide du Ginnungagap ! »

 

***

 

   Syd et Bud s’approchaient Asgard, les échos de la bataille les exhortant à presser le pas. Pourtant Bud s’arrêta au milieu de sa course. Il venait de sentir qu’il était suivi, lui l’homme de l’ombre dont personne ne connaissait l’existence !

   « Il est vraiment très fort ! pensa-t-il. Je n’arrive déjà plus à le repérer, pourtant je suis sûr d’avoir senti sa présence il y a quelques secondes ! Mais maintenant que je l’ai découvert, je ne le laisserai pas s’échapper. »

   Syd de son côté continuait de courir lorsqu’il vit un homme atterrir violemment sur sa route.

   « Bud ! cria-t-il. C’est toi qui a envoyé ce guerrier jusqu’ici ?

   - Tout à fait ! Ce minable nous suivait depuis un bon moment.

   - Qui est-ce ?

   - Ca, j’aimerais bien le savoir, mais il va se faire un plaisir de nous répondre, n’est-ce pas ? » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers l’inconnu.

   Celui-ci se releva en essuyant du sang qui coulait sur son front. Il se mit face aux deux frères, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il n’était pas bien grand et se tenait un peu voûté. Ses cheveux et la pupille de ses yeux étaient du même blanc. Il portait une armure qui ne ressemblait en rien aux Robes Divines : elle était marron et formait dans son dos comme une coquille ; le casque, serti de deux petits yeux brillants, entourait intégralement son visage taillé comme un couteau.

   « Qui es-tu ? questionna Bud.

   - Mon nom est Nausithoos de Pagurus, mais c’est tout ce que vous saurez de moi ! répondit-il d’une voix nasillarde. Et vous allez bientôt regretter d’avoir découvert mon existence !

   - Inutile de monter sur tes grands chevaux, répliqua Bud. Tu n’es pas de taille contre les Guerriers Divins, alors tu vas gentiment nous dire tout ce que tu sais, et nous te laisserons peut-être en vie.

   - Parce que vous pensez pouvoir me battre ? Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez affaire ! dit-il en se mettant en position de combat.

   - Très bien ! » lâcha Bud, amusé. Puis se tournant vers son frère :

   - Syd, laisse-le-moi s’il te plaît, nous devons régler ça entre hommes de l’ombre. »

   Le guerrier de Mizar recula, tandis que le guerrier d’Alcor prenait son sourire le plus carnassier pour faire face à son mystérieux adversaire.

   « Allons, petit espion, attaque-moi donc et laisse exploser ta haine ! Après tout, c’est elle qui a trahi ta présence. Je dois bien avouer que sans cela, je ne t’aurais peut-être jamais découvert ! »

   Le guerrier de Pagurus ne bougeant pas, le Tigre de l’Ombre bondit sur lui et le frappa d’un coup de coude au visage. Il tomba à la renverse, le nez saignant abondamment.

   « Si tu ne sais qu’observer, le combat ne va pas durer longtemps !

   - Tu penses que c’est un jeu ? répondit l’homme en se relevant. Tu vas tout de suite comprendre à quel point tu t’es fourvoyé ! Ecrasement de la Pince ! »

   Bud vit un coup rapide comme l’éclair fondre vers lui, mais sans parvenir à en déterminer le point d’impact.

   « A droite ! » réalisa-t-il in extremis, bloquant l’attaque avec le bras droit. Mais tandis qu’il retenait toujours le coup, il vit une autre attaque arriver par la gauche, et l’arrêta avec son autre bras. Et c’est là qu’il comprit.

   « Une pince ! Je suis pris en étau ! »

   Les deux attaques se resserraient avec force sur le guerrier d’Alcor. Cependant il reprit son air confiant et écarta brusquement les bras. La pince éclata en particules d’énergie, sans avoir eu le moindre effet sur le Tigre de l’Ombre, qui contre-attaqua.

   « Les Griffes du Tigre de l’Ombre ! »

   Une nuée de coups de griffes aussi tranchantes que des lames d’acier frappa le guerrier de Pagurus qui s’écroula, le corps criblé de blessures.

   Bud s’approcha.

   « J’ai fait en sorte de ne pas te tuer, alors maintenant que tu as saisi la différence de puissance qui nous sépare, tu vas parler ! Depuis quand nous observais-tu ? Et qui t’envoie ? »

   Nausithoos jeta une poignée de terre dans les yeux du Guerrier Divin.

   Bud s’essuya les yeux, mais Nausithoos avait disparu de son champ de vision.

   « Inutile d’essayer de me localiser, je suis né pour vivre sans être vu ! lança-t-il de sa cachette. Nous allons voir si tu peux parer une attaque sans savoir d’où elle vient ! »

   Bud vit un arbre s’écrouler sur lui. Il bondit en arrière pour l’éviter, mais Nausithoos jaillit de derrière et l’attaqua d’un coup de poing. Son attaque s’arrêta dans la main du Guerrier Divin.

   « Que… comment ?

   - Tu es pitoyable avec tes techniques de gamin ! Cette fois je ne prendrai pas de gants ! Les Griffes du Tigre de l’Ombre ! »

   Le guerrier du Pagure fut projeté dans les airs. Il retomba au sol, son Armure d’Ecailles fissurée de toutes parts.

   « Tu as eu de la chance de t’en sortir vivant, alors parle car la prochaine fois tu mourras !

   - Je ne dirai rien ! hurla-t-il.

   - Alors adieu ! Les Griffes du Tigre de l’Ombre ! »

   La protection du Pagure vola en éclats, mais son porteur n’était plus à l’intérieur.

   « Il est là-bas ! » cria Syd en indiquant à son frère le haut d’une petite colline : Nausithoos, qui avait jaillit de son Armure d’Ecailles juste à temps, s’enfuyait vers la ville, désormais toute proche.

   « Ce type cherche vraiment à me pousser à bout ! » beugla Bud en partant à sa poursuite, suivi de près par son jumeau.

   Il le retrouva à l’un des points les plus culminants des environs, debout sur un rocher, les bras tendus vers le ciel. Lorsqu’il arriva, il l’entendit prononcer des mots dans une langue inconnue.

   « EPIKALEOMAI E LEPIDOS ! »

   L’espion avait rabaissé les bras et regardait le Guerrier Divin de ses yeux blancs :

   « Connais-tu la particularité du Pagure ?

   - Je n’ai plus envie de t’entendre ! Les Griffes du Tigre de l’Ombre ! »

   L’attaque du Tigre fut interrompue à mi-chemin par une forme dorée. Bud regarda attentivement ce qui venait d’apparaître : c’était un animal marin fait de métal.

   « Une armure des mers ! Tu es donc un serviteur de Poséidon !

   - Comme je le disais, reprit Nausithoos, le Pagure est un crabe qui est capable de changer de coquille quand bon lui semble, et à son image j’ai le pouvoir d’invoquer n’importe quelle Armure d’Ecailles de l’armée de Poséidon ! Voici pour te combattre celle du Général du Kraken ! »

   L’armure vint recouvrir le Marina.

   « Je dispose à présent de l’une des sept plus puissantes protections de l’empire des mers ! »

 

***

 

   Siegfried s’apprêtait à recevoir l’attaque d’Hagen lorsque ce dernier dévia légèrement son offensive, ce qui permit au Guerrier d’Alpha de l’esquiver. La sphère de vide toucha néanmoins son épaule droite, faisant disparaître la tête de dragon qui en décorait sa Robe Divine.

   Hagen était immobile, son attention perturbée par un élément extérieur.

   Siegfried sentit un courant d’air doux et apaisant qui provenait du Palais de Valhalla. Sur l’un des balcons, une jeune fille blonde se tenait les yeux fermés et les mains jointes.

   « Freya ! »

   Hagen se prit la tête entre les mains.

   « Siegfried ! Tue-moi avant que l’on ne me pousse à te nuire ! Vite, n’hésite pas ! »

   Le Guerrier d’Alpha n’eut pas le temps de se poser la question, son opposant se lâcha la tête et se redressa de toute sa hauteur, tandis que Freya s’écroulait, épuisée par l’effort que lui avait demandé cette intervention.

   « Eh bien, quel coriace celui-là ! dit-il alors. Il a réussi à reprendre le contrôle grâce à cette fille, mais ce sera la dernière fois. Revenons-en à notre combat : cette fois mon attaque te désintégrera !

   - Je n’en suis pas si sûr ! Grâce à Hagen et Freya, tu viens de perdre les seuls atouts que tu avais encore en main : non seulement mon ami m’a convaincu de me battre à fond contre toi, mais en plus j’ai pu observer ta technique, et je sais désormais comment l’esquiver !

   - Tu bluffes ! Vide du Ginnungagap !

   - Je ne bluffe jamais ! Le Souffle du Dragon ! »

   Les deux têtes de dragon se séparèrent et contournèrent la sphère pour atteindre Midgard en pleine poitrine. L’attaque de vide disparut à quelques centimètres du corps de Siegfried. Le guerrier masqué s’envola, laissant derrière lui une traînée de bris d’armure.

   « Hagen ! cria Siegfried en le rejoignant. »

   Le jeune homme à la chevelure blonde, le torse marqué de deux blessures sanglantes, rouvrit les yeux et frappa le Guerrier d’Alpha d’un coup de poing au visage. Le casque du dragon tomba sous le choc.

   « Mon frère, que se passe-t-il ? Je sais que tu es redevenu toi-même ! »

   Il ne répondit pas et continua de l’attaquer. Siegfried attrapa son poing et plongea son regard dans le sien.

   « Tu n’es pas responsable de ce qu’il s’est passé avant notre mort, Hagen. Tu dois te pardonner à toi-même. Nous avons tous été trompés. »

   Le Guerrier de Beta baissa les yeux, et Siegfried vit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Hagen se libéra.

   « Vraiment ? Alors dis-moi si toi aussi tu a voulu tuer la femme que tu aimes ? Dis-moi si tu as fait ça ? »

   Siegfried ne sut que répondre. Il se remémora les paroles d’Albérich la veille. Ce dernier disait que si Hagen n’était pas revenu à la vie, c’était parce qu’il ne le voulait pas. Sans les prières que Freya avait accomplies durant la nuit, il n’aurait jamais rejoint le monde des vivants.

   Hagen prépara une nouvelle sphère de vide.

   « Hagen ! Arrête ça ! » cria une voix féminine.

   Freya venait de surgir du Palais, épuisée et haletante, à la surprise du Guerrier de Beta.

   « Princesse ? Recule, tu risquerais d’être blessée ! »

   La sphère de vide continuait de grossir, mais Freya se rapprocha encore du jeune homme.

   « Je n’ai pas peur, Hagen, j’ai toujours eu confiance en toi. »

   Elle posa sa main sur la peau du guerrier, dont le cosmos s’éteignit brutalement. La sphère disparut dans un éclair.

   Le jeune homme s’écroula. Freya tenta de le retenir mais elle tomba avec lui dans la neige.

   Elle lui caressa le visage avec douceur. Il ouvrit les yeux.

   « J’ai failli tuer celle que j’aime. Quelle femme voudrait d’un tel homme ?

   - Ce qui est arrivé ce jour-là ne saurait remettre en cause ce que tu es. Je sais que tu seras toujours là pour moi. »

   Elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles d’Hagen.

   Siegfried avait assisté à la scène avec soulagement, toutefois il ressentit une pointe de jalousie, tandis que le visage d’Hilda revenait hanter ses pensées.

   Hagen se releva, titubant.

   « Siegfried, peux-tu la ramener au Palais auprès de sa sœur ?

   - Tu ne viens pas combattre avec moi ? L’armée de Helheim est à nos portes.

   - Je te rejoindrai dès que j’aurais un peu récupéré mes forces.

   - Je compte sur toi. »

   Siegfried partit en emmenant Freya, et dès qu’ils disparurent à l’horizon, Hagen s’écroula au bord de la falaise.

 

***

 

   Derbal combattait les soldats de Helheim dans une lutte sauvage au corps à corps. Il avait fait tant de victimes qu’il se trouvait sur une véritable montagne de cadavres. Il était couvert de plaies, et sa Robe Divine avait été endommagée suite aux coups répétés qu’il avait reçus. Mais il tenait bon, tandis que son cosmos devenait de plus en plus rouge.

   Malgré sa témérité, certains Heliens étaient parvenus à atteindre les murailles de la cité, mais ils avaient été interceptés par les soldats d’Asgard dirigés par Vidar, Jarl, Heimdall et Forsete. La bataille se livrait à coup de haches, d’épées, de lances et de flèches. Les défenses asgardiennes étaient efficaces et les soldats d’élite dirigeaient avec grand art les troupes d’assaut, mais les victimes étaient nombreuses. Vidar et ses compagnons participaient eux-mêmes aux offensives, et jusqu’à présent, pas un envahisseur n’avait pu franchir les murs de l’enceinte.

   Le roi déchu commença à être dépassé par le nombre de ses adversaires, qui se jetaient sur lui tels des kamikazes. Il parvint à repousser les premiers mais ne put retenir les suivants, si bien qu’il fut recouvert d’un tas d’ennemis. Il tenta de s’en dégager, mais l’air commençait à lui manquer, et le nombre de soldats en armures noires l’écrasait. Il enflamma son cosmos jusqu’à le faire exploser, expulsant les Heliens dans une gerbe d’énergie rouge. Son corps couvert de sang s’était gonflé de muscles noueux et ses yeux étaient devenus écarlates.

   Il regarda autour de lui : l’armée, bien qu’encore nombreuse, n’avait plus rien à voir avec la marée humaine initiale. Il bondit en arrière afin de rejoindre ses soldats.

   « Bouclier d’Odin ! »

   Le portail dimensionnel aspira tous les ennemis, et aucun ne put résister à la puissance du souffle. Lorsque Derbal rabaissa les bras, il n’y avait plus un seul envahisseur vivant sur le champ de bataille. Les soldats laissèrent exploser leur joie.

   « Victoire ! L’ennemi est vaincu !

   - Helheim n’est plus ! Asgard est sauvé ! »

   Derbal se retourna vers les soldats. Il constata qu’il y avait beaucoup de blessés et encore plus de morts. Certains cadavres étaient percés de dizaines de flèches ou de lances serpentines, d’autres étaient décapités, éventrés. Son visage s’assombrit.

   « Vous ne devez pas vous en vouloir, lui dit Vidar. Nous avons combattu pour sauver nos familles, nos amis et nos compatriotes, et nous y sommes parvenus, grâce à vous ! »

   Le Guerrier Divin resta figé, tandis que ses poings se serraient si fort qu’il s’en faisait saigner les paumes.

   « Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ? osa Vidar.

   - Tout va bien.

   - Nous emportons les blessés auprès des médecins d’Asgard, vous ne venez pas avec nous ?

   - Non, je veux être sûr que la guerre est bien terminée. » répondit-il en portant son regard au loin.

 

***

 

   Bud faisait face à Nausithoos, désormais couvert d’une Armure d’Ecailles dorée.

   « Cette nouvelle protection ne changera rien au fait que ton cosmos est invariablement inférieur au mien, et je vais te le prouver. Les Griffes du Tigre de l’Ombre ! »

   Nausithoos ne tenta pas d’esquiver le déferlement de coups de griffes, et il sortit indemne de l’attaque.

   « Comment ? s’exclama Bud. Tu ne peux pas avoir subi mon attaque sans dommages !

   - Tu n’es plus en face du même homme, Guerrier Divin ! Cette Armure d’Ecailles me protège beaucoup mieux que la précédente. Je me suis contenté d’esquiver les coups les plus dangereux, les autres n’ont eu aucun effet sur moi. Il faut dire qu’après avoir observé ta technique à quatre reprises, elle n’a plus de secret pour moi ! En revanche moi, je dispose d’une nouvelle arme dont tu vas faire les frais dès maintenant ! Aurore Boréale ! »

   Une vague de froid aux couleurs étincelantes se dégagea de ses mains, emportant Bud comme une feuille dans un torrent. Il retomba à terre, inanimé, et son casque brisé. Le Marina éclata de rire.

   « Tu ne t’attendais pas à ça, n’est-ce pas ? A présent je vais m’occuper de toi, dit-il en se tournant vers Syd. Je sais que tu es moins fort que ton frère, ce sera donc vite réglé !

   - Je t’interdis de parler de différence entre mon frère et moi ! » le coupa la voix de Bud.

   Nausithoos se retourna, consterné, pour découvrir Bud qui se relevait, le visage ensanglanté.

   « Tu… tu es en vie ? Comment as-tu pu résister à l’attaque d’un Général Marina ?

   - J’ignore quelle est la puissance d’un Général des Océans, mais une chose est sûre, tu n’es pas du même niveau ! Tu portes une armure d’emprunt, tu utilises une technique d’emprunt. Mais ton cosmos, lui, est toujours le même : inférieur au mien.

   - Et alors ? Peut-être ne suis-je pas aussi puissant qu’un Général, mais ta technique de combat est inefficace contre moi, alors qu’aurais-je à craindre d’un tigre sans griffes ni crocs ?

   - Ma puissance ne repose pas que sur ma botte secrète, je peux tout aussi bien m’en passer pour te vaincre !

   - Commence déjà par encaisser ça ! Aurore Boréale ! »

   Le souffle glacial jaillit de ses mains, mais Bud l’esquiva d’un bond. Il retomba derrière Nausithoos et lui asséna un coup de pied dans le dos. Il enchaîna en lui donnant un coup de griffe au visage puis lui décocha un violent uppercut qui lui arracha son casque.

   « Comme tu viens de le constater, ma seule force suffit à te dominer, et ta nouvelle armure ne fera que prolonger l’agonie ! »

   « Très bien ! Si cette Armure d’Ecailles n’est pas suffisante pour te vaincre, je vais en invoquer une autre ! Tu finiras bien par… »

   Il ne termina pas sa phrase : une lame venait de transpercer sa gorge, faisant gicler du sang jusqu’aux pieds des guerriers de Zeta. Son corps s’affaissa, dévoilant son meurtrier, qui récupéra son arme pour la remettre encore sanglante dans le fourreau attaché à sa ceinture.

 

***

 

   « Maudit Guerrier d’Alpha, il a détruit l’armure ensorcelée ! Il nous aura au moins débarrassé du Guerrier de Beta.

   - De plus il nous croit morts, ce qui nous laisse le champ libre pour attaquer Asgard de l’intérieur ! »

   Hagen se tenait au bord de la falaise, ne perdant pas une miette des paroles qui s’échangeaient entre les mages de Svartalfaheim. Ces derniers grimpaient le long de la haute paroi, portés par d’étranges racines. Le Guerrier Divin fit jaillir ses griffes de lumière et sauta dans le vide. Au cours de sa chute, il trancha les racines et se réceptionna sans heurt, tandis que les mages, privés de leurs prises, tombaient autour de lui.

   « Bande de lâches ! leur lança-t-il. Je savais bien que vous n’étiez pas morts, cachés comme des rats à attendre le bon moment ! Je vais vous faire payer la manipulation dont j’ai été victime ! »

   Il leva un bras, et la Robe Divine de Beta vint recouvrir son corps.

   « Tu n’es plus que l’ombre de toi-même, lui dit l’un des mages en se relevant, nous n’allons faire qu’une bouchée de toi !

   - Est-ce là l’intégralité de l’armée de Svartalfaheim ? Une quinzaine de combattants ?

   - Nous ne sommes pas de vulgaires soldats ramenés à la vie par centaines, nous sommes l’élite de notre royaume, les plus puissants mages du monde souterrain ! Cela sera suffisant pour te tuer ! »

   Les mages se mirent en cercle autour d’Hagen et levèrent les bras, faisant jaillir des racines du sol. Le Guerrier de Beta les esquiva d’un bond et riposta.

   « Great Ardent Pressure ! »

   Les capes de ses ennemis brûlèrent, dévoilant des boucliers composés d’un cristal rouge aux reflets noirs. Le souffle brûlant s’échoua contre eux sans les endommager. Ils reprirent leur appel des forces de la nature, et des racines sortant de la falaise attrapèrent Hagen. Des insectes, des araignées, et toutes sortes de vermines sortirent de la pierre et recouvrirent le corps d’Hagen, lui faisant subir piqûres et morsures, et sa Robe Divine émettait des bruits de craquement tant la pression exercée par les racines devenait insupportable.

   Il fit exploser son cosmos, brisant les liens qui le retenaient, mais des arbres tendaient leurs branches et leurs lianes pour le saisir à nouveau.

   «Glaciation Universelle ! » lança-t-il en direction des mages.

   Les boucliers de cristal les protégèrent à nouveau.

   Il était acculé au pied de la falaise, piégé par les Svartalfiens et leurs esprits de la nature, et n’avait plus assez de force pour invoquer le Vide du Ginnungagap.

   « Il ne me reste qu’une seule chance ! »

   Sautant par-dessus le cercle des mages, il courut vers l’Est.

   « Il ne doit pas s’enfuir ! Rattrapons-le ! » crièrent-ils en se lançant à sa poursuite.

   Hagen traversa la région jusqu’à atteindre l’entrée d’une grotte dans laquelle il s’engouffra.

   Les Svartalfiens arrivèrent juste après lui, découvrant une mare de lave.

   « Imbécile ! Que comptes-tu faire dans cette caverne ? Ne sais-tu pas que nous sommes le peuple du monde souterrain ? »

   Pour toute réponse, Hagen projeta un souffle de chaleur au-dessus de l’entrée de la grotte, faisant tomber une avalanche de pierres qui obstruèrent la seule sortie.

   « Vous êtes faits comme des rats ! Pression Ardente ! »

   Toute la lave de la grotte s’envola vers les mages, et leurs boucliers, aussi résistants soient-ils, ne servirent à rien face à ce raz-de-marée magmatique.

 

***

 

   Derbal se tenait devant le cadavre du Marina dont il écrasait le visage avec le pied.

   « Pourquoi avoir tué cet homme ? lui lança Syd.

   - C’est plutôt moi qui devrais vous demander pourquoi un ennemi si faible était toujours en vie !

   - C’était un serviteur de Poséidon qui nous observait dans l’ombre, et il n’était sans doute pas seul ! Nous devions essayer d’en savoir plus !

   - Justement ! Face à de telles menaces, il faut faire preuve de fermeté et ne pas avoir la moindre hésitation. Pendant que vous vous amusiez avec lui, je combattais seul l’armée de Helheim. J’ai failli y rester, et plus de la moitié des soldats sont morts ! »

   Il cria avec tant de rage que les deux frères se turent un court instant.

   « Poséidon n’est pas non plus un ennemi à prendre à la légère, reprit Bud. Il nous a rarement combattu ouvertement, à la différence des Heliens, mais il est sans doute plus dangereux qu’eux !

\- Et toi, qui es-tu ? Un Guerrier Divin ? Comment se fait-il que ton existence ne nous était pas connue ? Hilda nous ferait-elle des cachotteries ? Dans un tel contexte, pourquoi devrais-je avoir confiance en vous ? ajouta-t-il en portant la main à la garde de son épée.

   - Je suis Bud d’Alcor, l’ombre de Syd de Mizar. Même les Guerriers Divins de notre ordre ignorent ma présence ! Vous avez livré un combat difficile contre les Heliens, et nous vous en sommes reconnaissants. Mais croyez-nous, ce soldat de Poséidon aurait pu nous livrer des informations essentielles. Nous ignorons quels sont leurs plans, et ça tout aussi dangereux pour Asgard. »

   Derbal repensa aux hommes tapis dans l’ombre qu’il avait repérés lors de la première rencontre avec ses homologues. Il retira la main de son épée et s’apprêta à parler lorsqu’une voix l’interrompit.

   « Vous êtes des idiots, ou des lâches, peut-être même les deux ! »

   Syd et Bud se retournèrent : il s’agissait de Loki.

   « Pourquoi aurions-nous peur d’ennemis dont la seule stratégie consiste à se cacher de nous ? continua-t-il. Les soldats de Poséidon peuvent continuer de nous observer s’ils le désirent, quelle importance ? Mais si un jour ils tentent de s’en prendre à Asgard, nous les exterminerons jusqu’au dernier !

   - Ce n’est pas aussi simple ! répondit Syd.

   - Au contraire, c’est très simple ! Vous en revanche, n’êtes pas dignes de confiance !

   - En parlant de confiance, où est Fenrir ? demanda Bud.

   - Il est mort en combattant nos ennemis, c’est pourquoi nous devons retourner dès maintenant à Helheim pour réduire leur ville en cendres. C’est le moment où jamais d’en finir avec eux !

   - Dans ce cas, continua Syd, d’où te vient cette marque sur la joue ? Elle correspond exactement aux griffes de notre frère d’armes. »

   Loki passa la main sur sa blessure sans répondre.

   « Je suis sûr que c’est toi qui l’as tué ! reprit Bud. Et tu parlais de traîtrise ?

   - Il le méritait ! Cet idiot a voulu protéger les Heliens.

   - Tu mens encore ! Derbal ! Pensez-vous toujours que cet homme est digne de confiance ? »

   Le roi déchu ne répondit pas, le visage crispé.

   « Maître, renchérit Loki avec emphase. Nous sommes les descendants des cinq fils d’Odin ! Balder, dieu de la beauté, Thor, dieu de la foudre, Ull, dieu de la chasse, Loki, dieu de la ruse, et Frey, dieu de la vie ! Nous ne pouvons avoir aucune confiance en ces faibles et ces menteurs ! Il est temps de reprendre le pouvoir, sans partage ni compromis ! »

   Derbal fit exploser son cosmos rouge sang, sous le regard incrédule des deux frères.

   « Est-ce vraiment le même homme ? J’ai l’impression d’être confronté à un démon. Sont-ce les paroles de Loki qui l’ont ainsi transformé ?

   - A moins que ce soit le combat qu’il vient de livrer.

   - Pourquoi Odin aurait-il ressuscité nos deux ordres s’il était inévitable que cela se termine en guerre fraternelle ? S’est-il trompé ? Ou alors avait-il une autre intention en nous ramenant à la vie ? »

   Tandis que les guerriers se faisaient face, personne ne prit garde aux ombres qui s’approchaient sans faire de bruit, des ombres qui n’étaient pas humaines.


	7. Les Einherjars

   Tandis que des ombres inhumaines s’approchaient des guerriers sans être vues, Loki prit la parole.

   « Maître, j’aimerais m’occuper de Syd !

   - D’accord, je me charge de son ombre. »

   Les deux frères se focalisèrent chacun sur leur ennemi lorsque de la forêt jaillit une meute de loups déchaînés. Loki fut recouvert par les bêtes sauvages qui plantèrent leurs mâchoires dans sa chaire. Il hurla de douleur tout en se débattant, et parvint à en dégager un grand nombre, mais il ne prit pas garde qu’il était entraîné vers la falaise. Son corps tomba dans le vide, emporté par les loups.

   « C’était la meute de Fenrir, s’exclama Bud. Ils sont venus venger leur maître. »

   Les loups restants se retirèrent et l’attention des deux frères se porta sur Derbal, qui regardait dans le gouffre sans fond.

   « Grand prêtre ! le héla Syd. Cette volonté de nous combattre émanait davantage de cet homme que de vous-même, n’est-ce pas ? Maintenant qu’il est mort, pourquoi ne pas en rester là ? Il y a suffisamment de choses à reconstruire pour perdre du temps en de vaines batailles. »

   Derbal se tourna vers eux, les fixant quelques instants de ses yeux rouges.

   « A vous écouter, nous allions nous battre par simple plaisir, mais les divergences d’opinion qui nous opposent sont réelles. Si vous acceptez de me suivre dès maintenant pour anéantir Helheim, je suis prêt à tirer un trait sur nos querelles. Qu’en pensez-vous ? »

   Les jumeaux échangèrent des regards, puis Syd lui répondit.

   « Ce sera à Hilda de prendre cette décision, mais je doute qu’elle envisage comme seule solution l’extermination de tout un peuple.

   - C’est bien ce que je pensais ! »

   Il fit exploser son cosmos, illuminant d’un éclat rouge tous les environs.

   « Bon sang ! pensa Syd. Le cosmos de cet homme semble être celui d’un dieu ! »

   Derbal s’élança à une telle vitesse que Syd n’eut pas le temps de le suivre des yeux. Le guerrier prêtre réapparut juste au-dessus de lui et sa main projeta un souffle vermillon que la victime ne put esquiver que partiellement. Syd roula sur le côté, mais l’armure recouvrant son épaule et son bras gauche éclata comme du verre.

   « Je n’ai jamais vu une énergie aussi dévastatrice ! pensa Syd en se relevant. Il lui a suffi d’une simple impulsion pour briser la Robe Divine de Zéta ! »

   Derbal l’attrapa à la gorge et le souleva du sol. Le Tigre Viking se débattait de toutes ses forces mais sans pouvoir se libérer. Le prêtre approcha son autre main du visage de Syd et ses doigts s’auréolèrent d’une lumière rouge lorsqu’un rayon vint frapper son bras, l’obligeant à lâcher sa prise.

   « Je crois que nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour l’affronter, dit Bud à l’attention de son frère. Il ne pourra vaincre les deux étoiles de Zéta !

   - Je viens d’anéantir une armée de milliers d’hommes, intervint Derbal, alors ce ne sont pas deux adversaires qui vont m’inquiéter ! »

 

***

 

   Idun marchait en direction d’Asgard. Elle avait croisé plusieurs champs de bataille sur sa route, ce qui ne la rassurait guère, mais elle continuait d’avancer.

   A l’orée d’une forêt, la jeune Svartalfienne ressentit comme un appel très faible. Sans perdre un instant elle se lança dans une recherche effrénée. Après avoir traversé les bois de part en part, elle se retrouva face à un cercueil d’améthyste dans lequel un homme qu’elle reconnut tout de suite était prisonnier. Elle accourut vers le bloc de cristal et y apposa ses mains. L’améthyste fondit en quelques instants, laissant tomber à terre celui qui y était piégé.

   « Albérich, tu vas bien ? »

   Le Guerrier de Delta se releva, incapable de refréner un sourire qui marquait son visage.

   « Je vais très bien, Idun, et je vais avoir besoin de ton aide… »

 

***

 

   « Les Griffes du Tigre Viking ! »

   L’onde tranchante et glaciale fondit vers le prêtre, mais celui-ci avait déjà pris son envol pour l’esquiver. Il fut intercepté dans les airs par Bud qui l’attaqua avec ses griffes. Derbal saisit les deux bras du guerrier d’Alcor avant même que ses ongles acérés ne puissent l’atteindre, puis le fit tournoyer avant de le jeter contre Syd, qui tomba sous le poids de son frère.

   Les jumeaux se relevèrent et Bud prit l’initiative.

« Les Griffes du Tigre de l’Ombre ! »

   Un déferlement de coups de griffes s’abattit sur le prêtre. Celui-ci croisa les bras devant lui, et l’attaque eut pour seul effet de le repousser sur quelques mètres.

   Il rabaissa ses bras encore fumants et dévoila son visage crispé en une expression démoniaque. Un souffle lumineux jaillit de sa paume heurta Bud de plein fouet. L’armure couvrant son torse et ses épaules se disloqua. Syd se jeta sur lui pour l’éloigner.

   « A présent, c’est toi qui me secoures ? lui lança Bud en se relevant.

   - Sa puissance est phénoménale ! continua Syd. Chacun de ses mouvements déclenche une attaque mortelle ! »

   Derbal projeta une fois encore son énergie. Syd répliqua.

   « Impulsion Bleue ! »

   Les deux énergies, l’une rouge, l’autre bleue, se rencontrèrent à mi-chemin, dégageant des gerbes de lumière et d’électricité. Après quelques secondes d’équilibre entre les deux forces, une énorme déflagration retentit. Les deux opposants furent repoussés.

   Syd se releva difficilement. Derbal en revanche était déjà debout, tout juste sali par la poussière soulevée durant l’impact. Il déclencha son souffle d’énergie, et les deux tigres n’eurent d’autre choix que se dérober dans les airs, où le prêtre les rejoignit comme s’il avait prévu leur réaction. Il les attrapa tous les deux par la tête et fondit jusqu’au sol contre lequel il les encastra avant de bondir en arrière.

   « Ca devient rageant, dit Bud. Il nous domine à tous les niveaux !

   - Nous devons changer de stratégie.

   - Tu penses à quelque chose en particulier ?

   - En effet, nous allons lui montrer le pouvoir des liens du sang ! »

   Les deux frères échangèrent quelques phrases à voix basse avant d’adopter la même position, puis ils crièrent en chœur leur invocation.

   « Les Griffes des Tigres Frères de Sang ! »

   Derbal ne vit qu’un homme le charger, son armure semblant parfois blanche, parfois noire. L’attaque tranchante et glaciale de Syd et les coups de griffes rapides de Bud s’associèrent en une rafale que Derbal ne put esquiver. Il tenta de la bloquer mais fut emporté, retombant face contre terre.

   « Nous l’avons eu ! » s’écrièrent les guerriers de Zéta.

   Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à déchanter ; l’indomptable descendant de Balder se releva une nouvelle fois. Son corps était couvert de gel et d’entailles, et la rage marquait son visage.

   « Bande de misérables ! Vous allez payer pour avoir blessé le représentant terrestre de notre Seigneur ! Bouclier d’Odin ! »

   Le gouffre dimensionnel s’ouvrit, aspirant Syd à l’intérieur, mais Bud le rattrapa in extremis et s’accrocha au sol avec ses griffes. La force d’attraction était de plus en plus forte, et Bud lâcha prise, laissant une longue marque sur la terre. Les deux frères disparurent dans le vortex, et jusqu’au bout ils se tinrent par la main. Le bouclier d’Odin se referma.

   Derbal fit résonner son rire démoniaque.

   « Je me suis emporté, alors que j’aurais pu les vaincre de mes propres mains. Quoiqu’il en soit, les armées de Helheim sont décimées, et les Représentants de la Grande Ourse sont presque tous morts ! Bientôt je serai le seul maître d’Asgard et du Grand Nord ! »

 

***

 

   Toute la ville d’Asgard était en liesse. Les habitants fêtaient la fin de la guerre, l’angoisse générale ayant laissé place à l’euphorie.

   Vidar semblait ailleurs, le regard perdu vers l’horizon.

   « Que t’arrive-t-il ? lui demanda Forsete.

   - J’essaie de percevoir les énergies des Guerriers Divins restants.

   - Et que distingues-tu ?

   - Rien de très rassurant. Le cosmos de plusieurs d’entre eux est en activité en ce moment même, comme s’ils se battaient.

   - Tu penses qu’il reste des armées de revenants ?

   - J’ignore si la menace vient de Helheim, mais je crois que Derbal avait raison : la guerre n’est pas terminée. »

 

***

 

   Siegfried arriva en courant à l’endroit où Syd et son frère avaient livré bataille, mais il ne rencontra que Derbal.

   « Si tu cherches tes acolytes, sache que je m’en suis débarrassé. »

   - Pour quelle raison ? Nous avons combattu l’ennemi ensemble, et nous avons remporté la victoire !

   - Parce que deux ordres ne peuvent pas coexister, des conflits germeraient forcément un jour ou l’autre. Par ailleurs vous êtes bien trop sensibles, or il n’y a qu’une chose à faire avec nos ennemis : les réduire à néant. Nous avons rasé la ville de Jotunheim, nous ferons de même avec Helheim et tous ceux qui nous provoqueront !

   - Et vous agirez ainsi jusqu’à ce qu’il n’y ait plus qu’Asgard dans le Grand Nord ? Je crois en effet que nous ne pourrons jamais être d’accord.

   - Cesse donc ces bavardages, tout cela n’a que trop duré ! »

   Derbal fit jaillir de ses mains son souffle d’énergie qui frappa le corps du Guerrier d’Alpha sans le moindre effet.

   « Le déferlement de mon cosmos béni par Odin n’a pas pu te faire fléchir ?

   - Mes pouvoirs me rendent invulnérable ! En revanche, je ne pense pas qu’on puisse en dire autant de vous. »

   Il fit resplendir son cosmos blanc et chargea Derbal, qui se jeta à sa rencontre avec la même rage. Les deux hommes s’échangèrent des coups à la vitesse de la lumière.

   « Ce jeune guerrier est stupéfiant ! pensa le roi déchu. Mon pouvoir quasi-divin et mon expérience du combat me permettent à peine de faire jeu égal contre lui ! »

   Siegfried, quant à lui, n’en pensait pas moins.

   « Je n’ai jamais rencontré un tel adversaire. Il ne faiblit pas, alors qu’il a déjà livré bataille contre l’armée de Helheim et contre les Guerriers de Zéta ! Je vais devoir utiliser les grands moyens. »

   Ils se séparent, à bout de souffle, et Siegfried concentra son énergie.

   « Le Souffle du Dragon ! »

   Son aura prit la forme d’un dragon bicéphale qui fondit sur son ennemi. Derbal ne put ni l’esquiver ni le bloquer et fut emporté.

   Après quelques secondes, il se releva avec difficulté.

   « Quelle technique effrayante ! pensa-t-il. J’aurais souhaité le vaincre de mes propres mains, mais je commence à m’épuiser alors que lui reste en pleine forme. Ce n’est pas le moment de faire preuve de sentimentalisme, seule la victoire compte. Je vais employer ma dernière carte pour me débarrasser de lui. »

   Siegfried le pointa du doigt.

   « Vous abandonnez le combat ?

   - Hors de question ! Je n’ai pas dit mon dernier mot.

   - Si, mais vous ne le savez pas encore ! Le Souffle du Dragon !

   - Bouclier d’Odin ! »

   L’attaque de Siegfried disparut dans un vortex, et il fut lui-même attiré. Il intensifia son cosmos qui créa une barrière protectrice autour de lui. Le portail s’agrandissait, aspirant tout ce qui les entourait, mais l’aura du Guerrier d’Alpha faisait front, devenant de plus en plus électrique.

Il résista de toutes ses forces, mais le sol lui-même se dérobait sous ses pieds, et il fut absorbé à son tour.

   « Tu refuses de capituler ? cria Derbal. Personne n’a jamais échappé au bouclier d’Odin, et tu fléchiras comme les autres ! »

   La force d’attraction redoubla, et le sol sous les pieds de Siegfried se disloqua. N’ayant plus de prise, il fut emporté en même temps que d’énormes morceaux de terre. Avant de disparaître, il poussa un dernier cri.

   « Hilda ! »

   Le bouclier se referma et Derbal reprit son souffle.

   « Même leur champion n’a pas pu me résister, je n’ai aucun égal sur terre ! »

   Il se tourna vers la cité.

   « L’heure est venue pour moi de réintégrer mon trône et de finir ce que j’ai entrepris. Bientôt Asgard sera le royaume le plus puissant du Grand Nord, et même du monde ! »

 

***

 

   Hagen marchait en titubant à travers les plaines d’Asgard, n’ayant plus que la moitié de sa Robe Divine sur le dos. Sur la route il se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme qu’il ne connaissait pas. Il voulut se mettre en position de combat mais il s’écroula. L’inconnu le rattrapa avant qu’il ne touche le sol.

   « Vous êtes un Guerrier Divin ? lui demanda l’homme.

   - En… en effet, je m’appelle Hagen de Merak. Et toi, qui es-tu ?

   - Je suis Funfeng de Muspelheim. Cette nuit, j’ai rencontré l’un de tes frères d’armes, Mime de Benetnasch. Il m’a aidé à défendre mon royaume. Or depuis ce matin je ressens de grandes batailles se dérouler autour d’Asgard. Je suis venu vous prêter main forte afin de m’affranchir de ma dette. »

   Hagen le poussa et se releva.

   « Désolé de te l’apprendre, mais Mime est mort. Ta dette est donc levée, tu peux partir. »

   Funfeng resta figé quelques instants avant de reprendre.

   « Je m’en doutais. C’est pour ça que je ressentais tant le besoin de venir ici. Mais au-delà de ma dette, j’ai l’intention de défendre votre royaume s’il est en danger. Nos deux pays sont alliés, et en tant que tel je me dois de vous aider.

   - Tu es un brave, Funfeng. Mais la bataille qui se déroule en ce moment est terrible, et tu ne seras pas de taille.

   - Un guerrier ne doit-il livrer que les batailles qu’il est sûr de remporter ? Allons-y tous les deux, et nous vaincrons cette menace, quelle qu’elle soit.

   - Très bien, mais tu vas devoir y aller sans moi, je suis trop épuisé pour suivre ton rythme, et un tel enthousiasme ne doit pas être freiné. »

 

***

 

   Au pied de la statue d’Odin, Hilda observait l’horizon avec inquiétude. Elle avait ressenti l’énergie de Siegfried disparaître il y a quelques instants, amplifiant son anxiété.

   Un Guerrier Divin arriva jusqu’à elle, mais ce n’était pas celui qu’elle espérait revoir.

   « Derbal, où étiez-vous ?

   - Je réglais les derniers problèmes d’Asgard.

   - Ce qui veut dire ?

   - Ce qui veut dire que vous n’avez plus votre place ici, je suis désormais le seul roi.

   - C’est vous qui avez fait disparaître Siegfried, n’est-ce pas ?

   - Ses compagnons et lui avaient une vision bien trop romantique de ce qu’est la guerre. Pourtant les dernières attaques de Helheim auraient dû leur forger le caractère. »

   Hilda baissa le regard.

   « Tu sembles attristée, reprit-il. Est-ce parce que tu comprends que tu es désormais seule ?

   - Je ne suis pas triste mais déçue de vous voir refaire les mêmes erreurs. Vous étiez pourtant sincère lors de notre dernière discussion.

   - Je l’étais, mais après avoir été confronté aux terribles dangers qui menacent notre cité, je suis convaincu que seul le pouvoir que je représente peut protéger Asgard. Regarde par toi-même : tous tes guerriers sont vaincus, il n’y a que moi qui suis encore debout ! »

   Elle plongea son regard bleu-gris dans le sien.

   « Pensez-vous vraiment que c’est pour en arriver là qu’Odin vous a tous ressuscités ? »

   Il ne put détacher son regard de ces yeux perçants.

   « Odin m’a ressuscité pour protéger le royaume. J’aurais voulu que ça se passe autrement, mais certains événements sont inévitables.

   - Au contraire, tout dépendait de vous. N’avez-vous donc pas compris le sens de vos rêves ? »

   Derbal visualisa en un éclair tous les souvenirs des temps anciens qui l’avaient hanté depuis sa résurrection, sans comprendre où Hilda voulait en venir.

   « Vous m’aviez dit, reprit-elle, avoir ressenti une véritable douleur à assister à notre histoire sans pouvoir la changer. Aujourd’hui c’est différent, le pouvoir de changer le cours des événements est entre vos mains, comme il l’a été lorsque vous avez tenté de déclencher le Ragnarok. Est-ce toujours une torture ?

   - Mais… ça n’a rien à voir. La situation à notre époque était bien plus complexe que dans les temps anciens !

   - Le monde est toujours complexe, mais il est de notre devoir, à nous les dirigeants, de faire les bons choix. A présent qu’allez-vous faire ? Reprendre le pouvoir par la force, anéantir Helheim, et tenter de conquérir le monde une nouvelle fois ?

   - Je suis roi et descendant d’Odin ! explosa-t-il. Ma place est à la tête de ce pays !

   - Je comprends qu’il soit douloureux de faire le point sur vos erreurs.

   - Voilà ce qui a causé la perte de tes guerriers : toujours parler au lieu de se battre ! Il n’y a plus personne pour te protéger, aussi vais-je en finir avec toi !

   - Vous vous trompez, Siegfried n’est pas plus mort que vaincu ! J’ai confiance en lui, il sera toujours là pour me défendre !

   - Tu divagues ! Le Guerrier d’Alpha vient d’être absorbé par le bouclier d’Odin, et il ne pourra jamais s’en échapper ! Quant à toi, je vais t’envoyer croupir dans une cellule où tu resteras jusqu’à la fin de tes jours ! »

   Il tendit la main vers elle mais une voix venue de nulle part résonna.

   « Ne la touchez pas ! »

   Il se retourna et vit un cercle de lumière se découper dans l’air.

   « Siegfried ? répondit Derbal. Comment est-ce possible ?

   - Une seule arme peut fendre le bouclier d’Odin, c’est l’épée d’Odin. Et malheureusement pour vous, ce pouvoir est en ma possession ! Epée d’Odin ! »

   Le cercle s’ouvrit et Siegfried en jaillit dans une explosion de lumière.

   « Tu… tu es parvenu à t’échapper !

   - Tout à fait ! Et je ne suis pas revenu seul ! »

   Derbal découvrit aux pieds de son opposant deux hommes inconscients.

   « Ce sont les jumeaux !

   - Comme vous pouvez le constater, le nouvel ordre des Guerriers Divins est loin d’être éradiqué ! Votre histoire s’achève ici. Epée d’Odin ! »

   Un rayon jaillit de son doigt et frappa le sol, formant un cercle autour de Derbal, et la terre se souleva comme si une trombe en jaillissait. Le prêtre enfonça ses pieds dans le sol avec tant de force que le souffle ne parvint même pas à le faire bouger.

   « Il… il a écrasé l’Epée d’Odin ! lâcha Siegfried.

   - Si tu veux jouer aux épées, je suis ton homme ! répondit-il en sortant son arme du fourreau et en chargeant son opposant.

   - Imbécile ! Vous vous jetez dans la gueule du dragon ! Le Souffle du Dragon ! »

   La salve le frappa en pleine poitrine et le projeta au sol. Il se releva au bout de quelques secondes, et malgré le sang coulant de ses lèvres et son armure fissurée, il affichait un sourire satisfait.

   « J’en étais sûr ! dit-il. Tu as bien un point faible ! »

   Siegfried regarda sa poitrine et découvrit une entaille au niveau du cœur : la Robe Divine avait été transpercée et sa chair effleurée. Une goutte de sang coula le long de son torse.

   « Cela ne change rien ! Vous avez été touché plusieurs fois par mes attaques et vous êtes épuisé, je n’aurai aucun mal à en finir avec vous !

   - Sauf que désormais tu n’es plus invincible ! »

   Les deux ennemis se jetèrent dans un nouvel assaut.

 

   Tandis que les deux hommes combattaient, personne ne prêta attention à l’ombre qui se faufila derrière Hilda et la souleva du sol en la tenant par la gorge.

   « Guerrier d’Alpha ! cria Loki à l’attention de son ennemi. Ne fais plus un geste, ou le cou de ta jolie reine risque de faire un bruit très désagréable ! »

   Derbal se retourna, découvrant son acolyte en vie, mais constatant que tout son corps était couvert de blessures horribles, laissant la chair à vif à certains endroits. Pourtant Loki ne semblait pas importuné de cet état.

   Voyant sa reine prise en otage, Siegfried fut pris de panique. Derbal profita de ce moment pour le frapper d’un coup de poing au cœur, l’envoyant à terre, puis il exerça contre lui son souffle lumineux à bout portant, l’écrasant contre le sol. Le Guerrier d’Alpha tenta de lutter contre la puissance de son ennemi, mais il était cloué à terre.

   Le prêtre stoppa son souffle, Siegfried n’étant désormais plus capable de réagir, et lui mit le pied sur la gorge tout en levant son épée, sous le regard fasciné de Loki. Lorsqu’il abaissa son arme, Siegfried la retint avec ses mains, mais la lame continuait de descendre vers son cœur.

   Hilda se débattait, mais ses mouvements ne faisaient qu’amplifier sa suffocation. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qui allait suivre.

 

***

 

   « Viens grande sœur ! On dirait que la bataille est terminée !

   - Inutile de courir ! Si Asgard est sauve, nous aurons tout le temps de le constater. »

   Bil et Hjuki couraient vers la cité lorsqu’une meute de loups traversa leur chemin.

   « Bil, regarde ! Ce sont les loups de Fenrir ! On les suit ?

   - Tu n’as plus peur d’eux ?

   - Pff ! J’ai jamais eu peur !

   - Je croyais que tu voulais rejoindre Asgard.

   - Bah oui mais c’est pas urgent.

   - Tiens donc… »

   Les deux adolescents retrouvèrent la meute dans un lieu qu’ils connaissaient bien.

   « La cascade gelée ! Pourquoi sont-ils revenus ici ? »

   Ils comprirent en découvrant le corps sans vie du Guerrier d’Alioth que les loups avaient emporté avec eux.

   « Il… il est mort ?

   - Je crois bien, son corps est couvert de blessures. »

   Hjuki se jeta sur lui en pleurant.

   « Non, c’est pas vrai ! Cette nuit aussi on croyait qu’il était mort, et en fait il l’était pas ! Il va se réveiller !

   - Regarde Hjuki ! » lui dit-elle en montra les loups qui creusaient la neige.

   « Ils sont revenus ici pour l’enterrer. Il est bien mort, ajouta-t-elle les yeux humides. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c’est les aider à le mettre en terre. »

   Elle se baissa et creusa aux côtés des loups. Son frère la regarda faire, puis s’essuya les yeux avant de la rejoindre.

   Un bruit de bataille retentit au loin, et tous les loups se tournèrent vers l’endroit d’où provenait l’écho.

   « Qu’est-ce que c’était ? demanda Hjuki.

   - Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que la guerre a repris.

   - Mais Fenrir n’est plus là pour défendre Asgard. Si ça se trouve, tous les autres sont morts aussi.

   - Ne sois pas si pessimiste !

   - Je veux aller voir, je pourrai sans doute faire quelque chose.

   - Hjuki, tu n’es qu’un enfant !

   - Et alors ? Peut-être que des gens ont besoin d’aide. Même si nous n’avons pas de parents, on a toujours pu compter sur les autres. C’est le moment de leur rendre la pareille. »

   Bil le regarda en souriant.

   « Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? lui dit-il.

   - Je n’avais pas remarqué que tu étais devenu un homme. Vas-y, moi je finis de donner la sépulture à ce guerrier. Mais ne commets aucune imprudence ! »

 

***

 

   Alexei remontait péniblement les allées de la ville. En arrivant sur la place faisant face au palais, son cœur se figea lorsqu’il découvrit Derbal qui était sur le point de tuer Siegfried, tandis que Loki tenait Hilda à la gorge. Il réagit par instinct en se ruant sur le guerrier loup, le renversant d’un coup de pied, et rattrapa la princesse dans ses bras. Celle-ci reprit son souffle en toussant.

   « Qu’est-ce qui te prend ? lui dit Loki en se relevant. Tu as juré allégeance à notre ordre, ne l’oublie pas !

   - J’ignore ce qu’il se passe ici, mais jamais je n’accepterai qu’une femme soit prise en otage !

   - Dans ce cas, tu vas rejoindre tous les Guerriers Divins qui sont morts aujourd’hui ! Il ne restera plus que Derbal et moi pour régner sur Asgard ! »

   Alexei se mit en position de combat lorsque Siegfried, toujours à la merci du grand prêtre, tenta de lui parler.

   « Prince de Bluegrad ! Protège Hilda et réunis les sept saphirs ! C’est le dernier espoir d’Asgard ! »

   Il détacha le joyau de sa ceinture et s’apprêta à le lui jeter. Alexei comprit de quoi il parlait ; en invoquant la Robe Divine d’Odin, il pourrait renverser le règne de Derbal.

   Derbal, à bout de patience, exerça une forte pression sur son épée qui se planta dans le cœur de Siegfried. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, il parvint à jeter son saphir. Avant qu’Alexei ne puisse l’attraper, un homme apparut et le repoussa violemment pour s’emparer du joyau : le Guerrier Bleu le reconnut immédiatement, c’était Albérich de Megrez.

   Il ouvrit ses mains, dévoilant la totalité des saphirs tout en éclatant de rire, puis il s’élança vers la statue d’Odin en tendant les bras vers le ciel.

   « Seigneur Odin, je suis ton digne successeur, fais-moi don de ton trésor ! »

   Derbal voulut intervenir, mais même dans la mort, la main de Siegfried était toujours accrochée à son épée.

   Albérich jeta les sept pierres vers la statue. Elles se mirent à briller et s’envolèrent jusqu’au heaume d’Odin ; elles se fixèrent sur la pierre dans des orifices formant la constellation de la Grande Ourse.

   Le sol se mit à trembler, et la statue fut auréolée de lumière. L’épée tenue par l’effigie du dieu se brisa en son milieu, et la Robe Divine d’Odin en jaillit, étincelante comme le cristal le plus pur.

   Loki voulut attaquer Albérich, mais il fut repoussé lorsque le corps du Guerrier de Delta fut soulevé du sol et entouré d’une énergie nouvelle. Sa protection fissurée le quitta et la Robe Divine d’Odin vint recouvrir chaque partie de son corps, puis l’Epée de Balmung se plaça dans sa main.

   « Ils peuvent également invoquer la Robe Divine d’Odin ! s’exclama Derbal.

   - Maître ! renchérit Loki en se jetant contre l’ennemi. Laissez-moi tuer cet arriviste, il ne doit pas encore maîtriser cette nouvelle protection, j’en mettrais ma main à couper ! »

   En un coup d’épée la main de Loki fut tranchée. Il hurla de douleur en se tenant le poignet et en tombant à genoux. Sa combativité reprenant le dessus, il s’élança vers son ennemi, mais celui-ci fit virevolter son épée, et son corps tomba en morceaux.

   « Cette Robe Divine d’Odin est formidable ! Tout ce passé qui avait été effacé de nos mémoires revient en moi, et même plus encore, je sens tout le savoir d’Asgard envahir mon être ! »

   Il se tourna vers Derbal et le pointa de son arme.

   « Roi déchu, je vais te renvoyer d’où tu viens !

   - Tu penses que je vais me laisser faire ? »

   Il chargea Albérich, son épée en main, mais celle-ci se brisa au contact de celle d’Odin. Une blessure apparut sur son épaule.

   « Tu pensais me vaincre avec cette arme ridicule ? lui dit le porteur de la Robe Divine. Quand je pense qu’en l’associant aux quatre autres épées elle aurait pu te permettre d’invoquer la protection d’Odin. Mais c’est vrai que vous ne pouvez pas, puisque l’une d’elles a disparu il y a longtemps. Comment déjà ? Ah oui, c’était un ancêtre de Loki, il avait volontairement détruit la sienne afin que l’armure du seigneur ne puisse pas être réveillée. Et pourquoi ? Parce que votre famille royale voulait tout contrôler, au point même de supprimer toute possibilité de passer outre son pouvoir ! C’est ce genre de décisions stupides qui a causé votre perte !

   - Je ne suis pas vaincu, et je suis le seul véritable représentant d’Odin ! »

   Il projeta son souffle d’énergie vers Albérich, qui plaça l’épée de Balmung devant lui : la salve fut séparée en deux. Il avança à travers l’attaque et planta son épée dans le ventre de Derbal. L’énergie qui émanait de son corps s’estompa et il s’écroula.

« Voilà comment meurent les rois. »

   Il contempla quelques instants la lame de l’épée en la faisant glisser entre ses doigts, tandis que les dernières personnes encore présentes le fixaient du regard. Puis il se tourna vers Hilda.

   « A présent, voyons comment meurent les reines. »

   Il s’approcha d’elle doucement, profitant de chaque pas.

   « Hilda, si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêve de ce moment ! Toi qui as osé tant de fois t’opposer à moi ! Il n’y a que lorsque l’Anneau des Nibelungen t’a possédée que je pouvais te supporter ! A présent je vais pouvoir régler mes comptes avec toi !

   - Tu ne la tueras pas ! lui répondit Alexei en s’interposant.

   - Tu es encore là ? Tu aurais dû en profiter pour fuir ! Regarde-toi, tu es plus mort que vif !

   - Comment es-tu sorti du cercueil d’améthyste ?

   - Tu pensais vraiment en avoir terminé avec moi, n’est-ce pas ? Sache que c’est une jeune fille de Svartalfaheim qui m’en a libéré. Je l’avais sauvée de son royaume en ruines en espérant qu’elle me transmette un jour les connaissances de son peuple, mais finalement je pense que je n’en aurai pas besoin. En tout cas c’est grâce à elle si j’ai pu revenir, comme quoi tout a un sens ! La pauvre, elle pensait que j’étais un héros ! Elle risque d’être déçue à son réveil !

   - Et les saphirs, comment les as-tu obtenus ?

   - Il faut encore remercier cette idiote, son savoir est impressionnant ! En touchant une matière cristalline, quelle qu’elle soit, elle est capable d’en localiser la présence alentour. Il lui a suffi d’entrer en contact avec mon saphir pour repérer ceux qui se trouvaient sur les cadavres de Thor et Fenrir ; quant à Hagen, je n’ai même pas eu besoin de le rencontrer, la moitié de sa Robe Divine avec le saphir était abandonnée dans une grotte au milieu de cadavres de mages. Je n’ai eu aucun mal à m’emparer de celui de Syd tandis que vous vous affrontiez, et le dernier qui me manquait était celui de Siegfried. Mais trêve de discours, l’heure est venue de régner sur le monde !

   - J’utiliserai ce qu’il me reste de vie pour t’emporter avec moi !

   - Ce ne sera pas suffisant ! »

   Il enflamma son cosmos, projetant Alexei à terre, et brandit l’Epée de Balmung.

   « Personne ne peut s’opposer à Odin ! Dis adieu à la vie !

   - Tu n’en feras rien, Albérich ! »

   Une femme vêtue d’une longue robe orange apparut.

   « Idun ?

   - Tu m’as trompée une fois, mais cette fois je ne te laisserai pas faire !

   - Pour ça, il aurait fallu me laisser dans mon cercueil !

   - Je t’y replongerai si nécessaire !

   - Tu n’en as pas le pouvoir, pauvre sotte !

   - Alors je lui prêterai main forte ! » répondit une autre voix.

   Un jeune homme à la longue chevelure rousse approcha.

   « Moi, Funfeng de Muspelheim, allié d’Asgard, je ne tolérerai pas qu’un Guerrier Divin utilise son pouvoir à des fins personnelles !

   - Et nous de même ! »

   Vidar, Forsete, Heimdall et Jarl les rejoignirent.

   « Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? Je SUIS Odin, le seul choix qu’il vous reste est de m’obéir !

   - Tu n’en es pas digne ! Ton âme n’a pas la grandeur de notre seigneur !

   - Tu ne mérites même pas d’être un Guerrier Divin. » intervint une autre personne.

   C’était un garçon vêtu de haillons.

   « Des protecteurs d’Asgard sont morts aujourd’hui pour tous nous sauver, ajouta-t-il, et toi tu ne penses qu’au pouvoir ! Tu es la honte de notre royaume !

   - Ce n’est pas un gamin comme toi qui va me donner des leçons ! » répondit Albérich en haussant le ton.

   Le groupe formé par les nouveaux arrivants lui faisait face, sans montrer la moindre peur ni le moindre doute.

   « Nous sommes Asgard, et toi tu n’es qu’un usurpateur !

   - Quatre soldats, deux étrangers et un mendiant, ce serait donc ça Asgard ? Je vais vous balayer d’un seul geste !

   - Même si tu nous tues, tu resteras un imposteur, et il y aura toujours des hommes et des femmes tels que nous qui se dresseront sur ta route.

   - La légitimité, la sagesse, le sens de la justice. Tant que ces qualités te manqueront, ta course au pouvoir ne sera que guerre et rebellions.

   - Tu pensais qu’une fois la Robe Divine d’Odin obtenue, la victoire totale ne serait que formalité ? Nous sommes là pour te prouver que tu devras te battre toute ta vie pour y parvenir.

   - Nous sommes l’avenir que tu devras affronter chaque jour. »

   Albérich s’immobilisa, grinçant des dents.

   « Peu importe ! reprit-il en hurlant. Je régnerai sur terre, quel qu’en soit le prix ! Et vous serez les premières victimes de ce nouvel ordre !

   - Tu n’en feras rien ! »

   Hilda s’était relevée. Elle se tourna vers ceux qui s’opposaient avec courage à Albérich.

   « Eloignez-vous ! »

   Ils s’écartèrent sans discuter, et Hilda se plaça face à l’imposteur.

   « C’est à moi que tu voulais t’en prendre, n’est-ce pas ? Alors vas-y. »

   Il n’hésita pas une seconde et abaissa son épée sur la prêtresse. Celle-ci attrapa l’arme avec la main, du sang giclant de sa paume. Mais l’épée ne descendit pas plus bas.

   « Co… comment peux-tu avoir la force de retenir ce coup ?

   - Il ne s’agit pas de force, mais d’osmose. Tu as toujours considéré la Robe Divine d’Odin comme une arme permettant d’accéder au pouvoir, passant à côté de ce qu’elle est vraiment. C’est avant tout un objet d’espoir, qui apparaît pour défendre le peuple. Sans comprendre la véritable nature de cette armure, tu ne peux pas entrer en communion avec elle et en exploiter toute la puissance. En ce moment, même moi qui n’en touche que la lame de l’épée je suis plus en osmose avec elle que toi qui la portes.

   - Tu dis n’importe quoi ! J’ai réuni les saphirs, j’ai invoqué la Robe Divine, et j’en suis le seul possesseur ! On verra si tu peux résister à toute la puissance d’Odin !

   - Ne fais pas ça ! Tu risquerais de… »

   Albérich ne la laissa pas terminer. Il concentra toute l’énergie de l’armure dans l’Epée de Balmung, mais celle-ci, au lieu d’être projetée contre Hilda, se retourna contre lui. La Robe Divine brilla de mille feux et le corps d’Albérich fut consumé jusqu’à ce qu’il n’en reste que des cendres. Les pièces de la divine protection tombèrent au sol puis s’assemblèrent comme elles l’étaient au départ, sous le regard peiné d’Hilda.

   Alexei se tourna vers Derbal qui vivait ses derniers instants. Le regardant ainsi, il eut une étrange sensation. Dès leur première rencontre, Derbal lui avait rappelé quelqu’un. Ce n’est que maintenant qu’il comprenait qu’il s’agissait de lui-même.

   Derbal était ce qu’il aurait pu devenir dans dix ou vingt ans s’il s’était laissé corrompre par le pouvoir, si sa sœur ne l’en avait pas empêché. Derbal n’avait jamais voulu revenir à la vie, et si lui-même n’était pas allé le chercher au fond de ce gouffre, il ne se serait peut-être jamais réveillé.

   Alexei se baissa près de celui qui fut son maître durant une si courte période et le souleva. Derbal parvint à prononcer quelques mots.

   « Jeune prince, merci d’avoir essayé de me sauver. Même si tu n’y es pas parvenu, tu t’es au moins sauvé toi-même. »

   Ses yeux se fermèrent et sa tête retomba en arrière. Il était mort.

   Alexei se retourna vers Vidar et les autres. Tous avaient le regard rivé dans la même direction : Hagen venait d’arriver, et Syd et Bud se relevaient. Les trois Guerriers Divins regardèrent successivement Idun, Funfeng, Hjuki et les quatre gardes.

   « Nous nous étions trompés, dit Hagen, cette épreuve ne nous concernait pas. Merci Odin, pour l’honneur que tu nous as fait. »

   Alexei sentit son cœur se serrer sans comprendre pourquoi. Il échangea un regard avec ceux qui l’avaient sauvé et vit la même incompréhension sur leur visage. Lorsqu’il se retourna vers les trois Guerriers Divins il découvrit leurs corps étendus à terre, sans vie. Dans le ciel, trois Valkyries emportaient leurs âmes.

   Les yeux remplis de larmes, le prince de Bluegrad sourit, et il s’écroula sous le poids de la fatigue.

 

***

 

   Alexei ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans un lit très confortable au milieu d’une pièce aux murs blancs, avec une fenêtre par laquelle filtrait une douce lumière.

   Une femme était assise dans une chaise près du lit.

   « Princesse Hilda ? » dit-il en tentant de se redresser. Mais il ressentit des douleurs dans tout le corps.

   « Allons ! le retint la jeune femme. Ne bougez pas trop pour le moment, et s’il vous plaît, appelez-moi Hilda.

   - Alors seulement si vous ne m’appelez pas prince, lui répondit-il, un sourire en coin. Cela fait longtemps que je suis là ?

   - Plus d’une semaine.

   - Quoi ? cria-t-il.

   - Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien à présent. Le royaume est sauf. Quant à vos blessures, mes dons de guérison et le savoir-faire de nos médecins ont fait leur possible. Votre jambe ne gardera aucune séquelle. »

   Le prince de Bluegrad repensa à ce qu’il avait vu avant de s’évanouir.

   « Hilda… reprit-il la mine triste. Vos protecteurs, que sont-ils devenus ? Certains avaient survécu, et pourtant il m’a semblé voir leurs âmes quitter leurs corps.

   - Les Guerriers Divins, Gardiens des Fronts ou Représentants de la Grande Ourse, n’étaient revenus à la vie que de manière temporaire.

   - Alors… ils devaient de toute façon repartir ?

   - Oui, tel est le rôle des Einherjars. Les guerriers qui acceptent de combattre pour Odin le font même au-delà de la mort si le seigneur l’exige. Mais il ne s’agit en aucun cas d’une nouvelle vie, ce qui serait contraire aux préceptes de notre dieu.

   - Pourquoi ? Ces guerriers méritaient de vivre.

   - Il ne s’agit pas de mérite. Odin ne veut pas briser le cycle normal de la vie des hommes, car cela pourrait freiner leur évolution. Il a beau être un dieu, il refuse que ses fidèles se contentent de l’adorer passivement. S’il a décidé de quitter Asgard, c’est justement pour que les hommes apprennent à se débrouiller seuls. Il n’y a que comme ça qu’ils deviendront meilleurs.

   - Odin aurait donc ramené les deux ordres uniquement pour combattre Helheim ?

   - C’est ce que je pensais, mais en entrant en contact avec l’épée d’Odin face à Albérich, j’ai découvert quelles étaient les intentions d’Odin. Après les catastrophes du Ragnarok et de l’Anneau, notre dieu était dépité. Il voulut tout effacer une nouvelle fois, mais il en fut dissuadé.

   - Qui a bien pu être capable d’infléchir le dieu du Nord ?

   - Un autre dieu, qui est apparu il y a peu. Les cinq fils d’Odin ont accompli tant de miracles en leur temps qu’ils atteignirent presque le stade divin. Aussi une partie de leurs âmes se transmirent à leur descendance, faisant de chaque nouvelle génération de Guerriers Divins une semi-réincarnation de la précédente. Leurs âmes étaient à deux doigts d’atteindre le niveau ultime, mais cela n’arriva pas car leur ordre se corrompait davantage au fil des siècles. Seul Frey échappa à cette décadence car il avait refusé de conserver sa Robe Divine. Un pouvoir obtenu sans mérite ne peut conduire qu’au mal, et ces protections héritées comme un droit inaliénable ont perverti les générations successives de Guerriers Divins. Voilà pourquoi le nouvel ordre détermine les porteurs en fonction de leurs valeurs. Lors de la rébellion de Derbal, le guerrier Frey s’est sacrifié pour son pays, et cet acte a permis à son âme d’atteindre la conscience divine.

   - Frey serait donc celui qui a influencé Odin.

   - Il l’a convaincu que l’histoire était condamnée à se répéter si on oubliait le passé. Le plus gros problème auquel Asgard était confrontée, c’est que le peuple ne croyait plus en ses Guerriers Divins. En cas de menace, des élus devaient apparaître pour revêtir les Robes Divines, mais à cause de cette méfiance, cela n’arrivait pas. Sur les conseils de Frey, Odin a profité de l’attaque imminente de Helheim. Il a ramené les deux anciens ordres, sans distinguer les bons des mauvais, afin de montrer au peuple qu’ils étaient essentiels au royaume, et que même si certains ne méritaient pas leurs titres, d’autres étaient des héros.

   - Dans quel but, une nouvelle guerre approcherait-elle ?

   - Ca je l’ignore. »

   Alexei sembla pensif.

   « J’ai peut-être la réponse, reprit-il. Durant la bataille, j’ai découvert que des hommes espionnaient le royaume d’Asgard, peut-être depuis des siècles.

   - Des espions ?

   - Oui, des Marinas au service de Poséidon. D’après ce que j’ai pu apprendre de ceux que j’ai combattus, ils observeraient les lieux stratégiques de la planète dans le but d’acquérir de nouveaux moyens de combattre leurs ennemis. C’est comme ça qu’ils ont profité de la refonte de l’ordre des Guerriers Divins pour vous placer sous le contrôle de l’Anneau.

   - Que sais-tu d’autre à leur sujet ?

   - Je sais qu’ils disposent d’un repaire dans les environs, mais j’ignore où il peut se trouver.

   - J’ai mon idée. Et je vais y envoyer de ce pas quelques… messagers. A présent je dois te laisser, il y a une personne qui a hâte de te voir, et je pense que c’est réciproque. »

   La reine ouvrit la porte, et juste avant de disparaître, elle dit :

   « Au fait Alexei, merci ! »

   Elle laissa alors entrer une jeune fille blonde aux cheveux courts et aux yeux bleus.

   « Natacha ! Tu m’as tellement manqué !

   - Toi aussi, Alexei, lui répondit-elle la larme à l’œil. Ca fait si longtemps que je n’avais pas vu mon frère.

   - Tu exagères, je ne suis parti que quelques jours.

   - Je parle du vrai Alexei, celui que j’aime et que j’admire. Lui avait disparu depuis une éternité. »

   Hilda referma délicatement la porte, tandis que son visage s’assombrit. Le souvenir d’un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains hantait sa mémoire. Elle se retourna et vit sa petite sœur Freya qui l’attendait au fond du couloir.

   « Tu viens ? dit-elle.

   - J’arrive. » répondit la reine avec un sourire.

 

***

 

   Quelques heures plus tard, quatre guerriers marchaient au milieu des territoires interdits d’Asgard, là où se trouvait le Tourbillon Noir menant au domaine sous-marin de Poséidon.

   L’un d’entre eux, portant une armure bleu marine sertie de deux griffes jaunes à chaque poing se mit à parler.

   « Vidar ! Tu es sûr qu’on va trouver quelque chose ici ? C’est complètement désert ! »

   Celui à qui s’adressait la remarque était vêtu d’une armure grise avec deux têtes de dragons, l’une sur le casque et l’autre sur l’épaule droite.

   « Un peu de patience, Jarl. Nous chercherons jusqu’à ce que nous trouvions ! »

   - J’ai repéré quelqu’un ! lança le troisième homme, dont la protection dans les tons verts semblait faite de cristal.

   - Tu as toujours l’œil, Heimdall ! » lui répondit le quatrième guerrier, quant à lui vêtu d’une armure violette imitant les écailles d’un serpent.

   Ils virent une ombre qui s’éloigna d’eux furtivement et se lancèrent à sa poursuite, ce qui les mena à l’entrée d’une grotte.

   « Ca ressemble à un traquenard, tu es sûr qu’on a bien fait de ne venir qu’à quatre ? demanda Forsete.

   - Je suis persuadé qu’on s’en sortira très bien tout seuls.

   - D’ailleurs, où sont les autres ?

   - Funfeng de Beta s’entraîne en ce moment même avec les Guerriers Bleus, répondit Vidar, et je pense qu’il doit être plus en danger que nous ! Les trois Bluegradiens n’y vont pas de main morte lorsqu’ils forment des guerriers ! Quant au jeune apprenti, Hjuki, il tenait particulièrement à revêtir l’armure que tu portes, Jarl, mais Hilda l’a convaincu d’y renoncer et d’accepter la Robe Divine de Zéta. Je suppose qu’elle a ses raisons… En tout cas il doit encore beaucoup s’entraîner, tout comme nous d’ailleurs.

   - Et la jeune Svartalfienne, enchaîna Jarl, il paraît qu’elle veut aussi se mettre au service d’Odin ?

   - En effet, Idun souhaite conquérir la Robe Divine d’Eta. Nous verrons si son violon peut devenir une arme aussi mortelle que la lyre de Mime.

   - Moi je suis tout disposé à l’aider à se perfectionner ! lança Jarl, le regard lubrique.

   - Oui, on se doute bien que c’est l’art de combattre qui te pousse à te rapprocher d’elle ! » ajouta Heimdall en rigolant.

 

   Lorsqu’ils pénétrèrent dans la grotte, ils furent surpris de voir qu’elle s’étendait sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Les murs étaient couverts d’étagères contenant des centaines de chroniques, si ce n’est des milliers. Un frisson traversa le dos des quatre hommes.

   Ils jetèrent un œil sur les ouvrages, il y avait de tout : des listes de noms, des portraits, des schémas, des plans, des récits. Toute l’histoire d’Asgard depuis des siècles y était étudiée et analysée. Vidar en eut la nausée.

   « Ce lieu est une abomination ! lança Heimdall. Laisse-moi le détruire !

   - Pas question ! Ces hommes nous observent depuis des siècles, et nous avons été trop occupés par nos problèmes pour nous en apercevoir, nous devons accepter notre part de responsabilité !

   - Alors on en reste là ? Notre mission est terminée ?

   - Au contraire, elle ne fait que commencer. Les Havmanns nous espionnaient comme ils espionnent d’autres royaumes à travers le monde. Tandis que Poséidon combat Athéna à chaque Guerre Sainte, ses Marinas étendent insidieusement leur contrôle de la terre par ce type de stratégie, et si nous les laissons faire, ils finiront par conquérir le monde. Poséidon pensait qu’il pouvait contrôler Asgard à sa guise, nous allons lui prouver que bien au contraire nous sommes une menace pour lui, une menace plus grande qu’Athéna ! »

   Il ouvrit l’un des livres dans lequel se trouvaient des schémas de leurs propres Robes Divines.

   « Ces recueils doivent contenir des indices sur les autres repaires de Poséidon à travers le monde, continua-t-il. Nous allons les débusquer et les anéantir un à un ! Alors il comprendra qu’il n’est pas le bienvenu sur les continents.

   - Bien dit ! s’exclamèrent ses frères d’armes.

   - D’ailleurs, continua Forsete, ce n’est pas qu’Asgard qui se dressera contre lui, mais tous les royaumes du Grand Nord. Bluegrad et Muspelheim sont déjà nos alliés, et Svartalfaheim reprendra vie un jour. Quant à Helheim, nous finirons bien par calmer leur haine. »

   En sortant de la grotte, ils constatèrent qu’ils étaient entourés par des dizaines de Marinas.

   « Mes amis, le moment est venu de rendre hommage à ceux qui sont revenus sur terre le temps d’un jour afin de nous montrer l’exemple. Guerriers Divins, à l’assaut ! »


End file.
